


Team CYAN book 3: Raging Storm

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Team ATMC/CYAN [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aidan Verde, Alice Storm, Aran Kuma, Ben Rika, Bob Air, Celena Verde, Clyde Tori, Crimson Blade, Devon Akuma, Elizabeth 'Liz' Fuko, Jack Storm, Lee Son, Marie Verde, Mia Air, Nazo - Freeform, Nedry 'Ned' Fuko, Nicholas 'Nick' Fuko, Nya Storm, Rick Caiman, Tyler Jasper, Vacuo (RWBY), Will Kanri, Yin Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: Celena Verde shoulders the responsibility of fixing a new crisis brought about by a missing villain... And this crisis also gets her involved in the Storms family issues.
Series: Team ATMC/CYAN [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092569





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

It's been about two and a half years since the Osore incident in Atlas. And within that time, me and my team had graduated from Shade and go on about our careers as Huntresses, my brother Lloyd, or as he calls himself: Zaka Lias, had decided not to take the path of a Huntsman but instead went down the same route as Uncle Connor in which he is a wandering warrior, however unlike our uncle, Zaka is doing more of the vigilante type thing in which he takes the law into his own hands where ever he goes. Those of us in Team CYAN tend to keep most of our business within the Vacuo region but we will travel across Remnant when needed. I am currently within my standard two bedroom apartment, which has a work desk covered in gadget sketches, small parts and gizmos and the wall above is full of more sketches, investigation notes and newspaper clippings regarding any of my old teams victories over rogue Huntsmen, that I share with my roommate/best friend since Shade Academy, Yin Croft. Yin is currently out on a mission in the desert so I am watching a movie by myself... Until my scroll goes off.

Tyler: "This is Tyler Jasper! Is anyone hearing this? We've got a code red! We need any available Huntsmen to come by the old Dust warehouse in the south of Vacuo! I am currently with the Vacuo police in a shootout against the Spiders of Mistral!" That caught my attention.

Celena: "The Spiders?" I go as fast as I can in changing from my casual wear to my battle attire: a blue, skin tight battle suit, now with the zipper slightly down showing a little bit of cleavage, with black leather boots that stop below my knees and black leather gloves that stop midway of my forearms, I gave up using my old Spectrum gloves not long after the Osore, a silver ulitilty belt around my waist, and now a new little trinket, two little devices I attach to my human like ears as if they're the hooks of glasses and they can form a special visor screen in front of my eyes, one that scans and analyzes anything I see, the devices also have com-links installed as a bonus. I grab my weapon, Senshi, turn off the TV and the lights, lock the door and use my Semblance to zip out the window, also I was in such a rush I didn't even notice that the landlord slipped a paper under my door that our rent is past due. My apartment is on the west side of town so I'm not too far from the warehouse. As I'm zipping and running across the city rooftops like some kind of action movie hero I get a call on my com-link... It's my dad, Aidan Verde, current headmaster of Shade Academy. "Hey Dad! What's up?"

Aidan: "Looks like your on the move again. I'm seeing your ID tag on the city radar beelining for the South. Let me guess: your gonna help with that shoot out."

Celena: "Someone's gotta help if no one else does. I'm just doing my part."

Aidan: "I'm not critizing you for it, I'm proud of you for all your hard work. But I feel like lately you've been working TOO hard. It's why I keep advising you to take some days off so you don't exhaust yourself."

Celena: "Don't worry so much! I'm as fit as a fittle! Anyway, give it to me straight. What are the Spiders doing here in Vacuo? I thought they kept their business in Mistral?"

Aidan: "That's right. But lately Lil' Miss Malachite has been trying to expand her gang across ALL the kingdoms. Because her daughters are working for infamous crime boss Hei 'Junior' Xiong, spreading to Vale was easy. They haven't made a move on Atlas yet. But now we've got this: they made the mistake of trying to make a hideout out of that warehouse. It's long abandoned SDC property, but Weiss Schnee is planning on renovating and reestablishing it's operations. They can't do that with the Spiders there though. On top of that, the fat lady herself is visiting today, so this may finally be our opportunity to capture her and get an advantage over the Spiders, but it's clear they're not making it easy."

Celena: "Good thing I'm on my way then. I'm almost there! Wish me luck!" Hang up. Afterwards I get another call... It's from my teammates, Nya and Alice Storms, mother, Mia Air. She's a well respected scientist who runs a lab here in Vacuo. Her ex-husband, Jack Storm, sits on the Vacuo council, ever since he got elected after their divorce. For a few months now I've been working under her as a... sort of apprentice as lately I've felt like I needed to brush up more on my science smarts. Better see what she needs. "Hello?"

Mia: "Celena? Where are you? We need to run through the demonstration at least once before the grant committee arrives."

Celena: "That's not for another few hours though. Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. I heading for the South of town to handle a shootout. The Spiders of Mistral are here."

Mia: "What!? Grr! I hate those guys! You know, the guns they use nowadays are actually prototypes they stole from me while I was on a business trip in Mistral. Give those Spiders a good beating for me, would ya?"

Celena: "You got it!" Hang up. "Sheesh! I knew they were bad but I didn't think they'd steal from someone as big as Ms. Air. Better wrap this up quick and get to the lab." I can see more police cars speeding down the street heading for the warehouse. Guess they called in the calvary. I can see the shootout from here. The Spiders have set up a bunch of debris in front of the front entrance while Tyler and the cops are stationed behind a line of cars. Their stuck! I zip down to where Tyler is and we discuss our plan. "Tyler, you okay?"

Tyler: "Things aren't looking good! If Malachite makes it out of that building we're gonna lose her, then we lose our advantage."

Celena: "Then how about this? You guys distract them while I sneak in. I can zip passed them without them noticing and catch Malachite myself."

Tyler: "There's no telling whats inside! There could be way more guards protecting her."

Celena: "Don't worry, I've got this!"

Officer: "Sir, I don't think we have much of a choice! We're pretty screwed out here!"

Tyler: "You're right! Do your thing, Celena! We trust you!"

Celena: "On it!" I zip around on the ground and get by right under their noses and then zip up to the closest vent to get inside. Just as expected, the place is full of Spider thugs, but no Lil' Miss Malachite in sight. This place is built more like a factory than a warehouse so shes most likely in another room.

Spider 1: "We've got a Huntress!"

Spider 2: "Get rid of her! We can't let her reach the Lil' Miss!" These guys who just use regular guns and swords aren't really that hard to deal with so after taking them out I search around a few rooms until I find an old store room full of more guards and computers.

Celena: "Looks like they're using this room as their primary tech room." It's full of amateurly made computers made from stolen tech, but considering that they're using computers then they probably have important information stored in them that can be used as evidence against Malachite when we arrest her. I look through their primary computer and my hunch was right but I also found that they were trying to erase all of their data, most likely so that we couldn't have anything against her in case we DO get her. I stop the deletion, plug in a spare flashdrive and start downloading the info. That's when I see her face on every other computer screen and her voice coming from the intercom of the security cameras.

Malachite: "Well, well, well. If it ain't Headmaster Verde's little girl. What's a stray kitten like you doing in my dog house? Either your very brave or very stupid."

Celena: "Says the one frantically erasing their search history. Oh, and by the way: you're more wild pig than dog."

Malachite: "Hmph! Seems like your every bit as rude as I've heard. Just like your stubborn Papa!"

Celena: "Now, I wouldn't exactly say 'rude'. I would probably use 'smart'!" As I finish the download and grab my flashdrive. She looks to the right with a look of concern and then anger. She probably has her own computer with her that's showing her the status of all the others.

Malachite: "Why you little... Send more guards down there! Don't let her leave this facility with that drive!"

Celena: "Oh, don't worry! I'm not going anywhere until I find you!"

Malachite: "Then come and get me! ...If you can, that is!" The screens and speakers shut off. I decide to call Tyler.

Celena: "Tyler? Big news: I just got ahold of a bunch of evidence against Malachite. And just in time before they could erase it." 

Tyler: "Good. We've almost broken through. How are we on finding Malachite herself?"

Celena: "Working on that right now. I think she may be hiding in the managers office so that's where I'm heading next. Talk to you later." Hang up. I just take out any guards I encounter while searching the place for Malachite, and just as I suspected, I find her sitting behind the desk of the managers office. By her sides are her twin daughters, Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. But I thought they were working for Junior in Vale? Why are they here? Malachite herself is smoking a cigarette. "You know, smoking like that isn't exactly healthy. Just what kind of example do you think your showing your daughters?"

Malachite: "Do I look like I care? I was never much of the nurturing type. Quite obvious with my career choice."

Celena: "Some mother you are. But I guess it won't matter once your in prison!"

Malachite: "Looks to me like we've got a stray kitten in our lawn. You know what happens to kittens who misbehave on our property?" She puts out her cigarette and snaps her fingers to signal the girls, to which they charge and attack me until we enter a hold. "They get put down!" We break our hold and we continuously clash with me quickly switching between either twin. The girls are pretty quick and deadly in their own right and almost seem to have the advantage until I slow them down a little with some ice Dust bullets. After their little stagger I grab Melanie by the leg during a mid air kick and toss her towards the wall. Then I keep at it with Miltia until eventually I take advantage of a missed swing and blast her away with a double charged shot of fire Dust bullets. Afterwards, I look towards Malachite herself. "Such a disappointment... You two retreat and report to Junior! I can handle this myself!" They seemed hesitant at first until... "NOW!" They flinch and quickly gather together.

Twins: "Yes, Mother!" Before I can turn to stop them, they use a smoke bomb and vanish, leaving just me and Malachite here. She presses a button on her desk to which two turrets appear on either side of her and they fire at me. I zip around their gunfire and get in close to strike her but I can't seem to her. That's when I notice an energy barrier set up around her. It seems to be electric powered so perhaps I can overload it. So I proceed to to slice the turrets clean off the ground and strike with a enough force to launch them at the barrier, resulting in a massive overload and the barrier shattering, leaving her open for me to attack. I simply tackle her off her chair and cuff her to keep her from resisting.

Celena: "Spider extermination complete!" The other Huntsmen and police aid in arresting and stragglers. I decide to have one last chat with Malachite before they take her away. "Finally off to prison. You know, I think you have more friends in there than I have enemies."

Malachite: "Don't you dare think that this is over! Junior and the girls can handle things from here. Just know, that the Spiders will never die!" I walk away and they close the truck doors on her during that last part. I get another call from Mia.

Mia: "Celena, where are you? The committee will be here soon! We need to run an equipment check!"

Celena: "Soon? Their not supposed to show up for another couple hours!"

Mia: "It looks like they cleared their schedule to come by early. Please tell me you're done with the Spiders?"

Celena: "Yep! Just sent the Lil' Miss off to prison. On my way now!" As I start traversing through town towards the lab.

Mia: "Better be quick about it! In the meantime, I'm gonna see what I can get done myself." She hangs up.

Celena: "No, wait! It's too dangerous to do alone-! Argh! Dammit! Better get there quick!" I speed through town as fast as I can until I reach the lab and enter. I head upstairs to the main lab where Mia works and I hear several machines active. Mia is a woman with short black hair in grey dress pants, light blue dress shirt, and white lab coat. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Air-" Then certain machines blow a fuse and shut down.

Mia: "God damnit! That's the second time this week! What is going on with that arm!?" Then the main project itself, a special engine for military grade vehicles, starts smoking due to her being distracted. "Shit! It's overheating! Celena!? Shut it down!" I zip over to the emergency stop button on the other side of the room and press it, shutting down the power to the project before it gets out of hand.

Celena: "Mia! Are you okay?"

Mia: *cough cough*"Another setback... But we're close! I can feel it! It'd just go a lot smoother if our power wasn't running on such a low budget." That's when the grant committee director walks in and she is in a bit of disbelief of what she is seeing right now.

Committee Director: "Is anyone hurt?"

Celena: "No. It... it was all my faul-"

Mia: "The energy levels exceeded our expectations. From a certain viewpoint, that's a very positive development."

Committee Director: "It doesn't SMELL very positive."

Mia: "I assure you, in the next phase-"

Committee Director: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."*cough cough*"...Is there somewhere else we can discuss this?" Then Mia looks my way.

Mia: "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, Celena."

Celena: "But I-"

Mia: "We'll tall later!" She and the director head downstairs. I don't wanna make things worse for her, so I better do what she says and leave. I get a call from Dad while outside.

Aidan: "Celena, you got a second?"

Celena: "What's up?"

Aidan: "Just figured I should fill you in on the situation with Malachite."

Celena: "Did she make it to prison alright?"

Aidan: "Yeah, but not the local prison. She's being placed under maximum security in the prison of the Atlas military base outside of town."

Celena: "Ah. Joining characters like Team DARC and the like, huh?"

Aidan: "Not for long. Since she in particular was a Mistral problem to begin with, she's being transferred to the Argus base in Anima first thing tomorrow."

Celena: "Makes sense. She didn't start trying to expand until now and kept all of her business in Mistral. But we still gotta worry about Junior and Malachites daughters. She stated that he'd be in charge while she's out."

Aidan: "Yes, but they won't escape us that easily. We've made sure to take every precaution possible to prevent their escape. They won't be leaving Vacuo anytime soon. It won't be long until their caught."

Celena: "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them myself, just in case."

Aidan: "Right. But again, try not to push yourself too hard. You overdo it enough as it is." And he hangs up. A few minutes later I get a call from Mia.

Celena: "Mia! How did it go with the committee? I'm so sorry I screwed things up."

Mia: "Not at all, Celena. They're just nervous in the face of imminent triumph! They'll calm down; they always do."

Celena: "Should I head back to the lab for cleanup?"

Mia: "No no. I'm stepping out for dinner anyhow; we'll resume tomorrow. See you then." Hang up. Man it's been a rough day so far... I need something to ease up. Then I get a call from... Mr. Mondai? He runs a homeless shelter downtown. My Grandma, Marie Verde, works as the assistant manager. Today is her fifth year anniversary party. Its about to start soon. What does he need?

Celena: "Hello?"

Mondai: "Hello, Celena? I just wanted to let you know we need a little extra time to get set for Marie's party. I guess the cake delivery is stuck in traffic."

Celena: "Can't have Grandma ruining the surprise. I'll stop by and distract her."

Mondai: "Perfect. Better make it quick too."

Celena: "Heh. Who do you think you're talking too?" Hang up, zip through town aaaaand reach the shelter. Inside, the gym sized room is full of the homeless, bunk beds, clothing racks, chairs and a few, admittedly out of date, holo-TV's. The second floor holds Mr. Mondai and Grandma's offices, the kitchen and dining area are in the back. Mondai is in the kitchen preparing some decorations. An average sized man in black dress pants, green suit jacket, black dress shirt and gold necktie with straight black hair that stops just past his shoulders. "Hey, Mondai, so sorry if I'm late-"

Mondai: "No, you're right on time. Just keep her distracted while we get everything ready." We see Grandma in the dining area next door. A woman in black sweatpants, red t-shirt, and purple unbuttoned sweater with red dyed hair and clear frame glasses.

Celena: "You got it." Head next door and engage conversation. "Hey, there's my favourite grandma..."

Marie: "Celena! What a nice surprise."

Celena: "Need some help?"

Marie: "Uh, yeah, sure. Oh, there are some heavy boxes in-"

Celena: "NO!" Gotta keep her here. "No. No! I mean... not yet. I mean, I came to, uh, I just wanted to talk." OK, so I'm not good at these kind of distractions. It's harder than it looks. I'm a fighter, not a conversationalist.

Marie: "Okay..." We both sit down.

Celena: "Um..."

Marie: "Celena, are you in trouble? Do you need money?"

Celena: "What? No! No. I'm good on money. Oh, speaking of which, I better pay my rent." I pull out my scroll and go through with the Lien transfer for rent pay.

Marie: "Please don't tell me it's a boy problem. Your Mom's probably the better option for that-"

Celena: "What? No, that's crazy!" Keeping her from turning around. "I don't even know many guys my age.

Marie: "Well the only thing I can tell you is that if you DO starting dating, you gotta make sure you've met the right guy. Otherwise your dad might flip."

Celena: "Yeah!" Stopping her again. "That's another good point. I don't like making Dad worry." She looks at me for a moment, like she's not buying my rude.

Marie: "Celena... What is it?" Gotta come up with something. "Come on. You can tell me."

Celena: "These past few years... you working here and helping all these people... sacrificing so much, and asking for nothing. I just wish there were more people like you outside of Huntsmen in the world."

Mondai: "She's right." Thank goodness, they're done! I'm not sure how much longer I could've kept that up. "Five years ago you walked in here and told me you were inspired by my mission to help others in others ways besides the Huntsmen system. Now it's 'you' who inspires 'me'. Thank you, Marie, for everything." We can all see the happy smile on her face. "Here's to many more years of service!" A round of applause and then everyone grabs a piece of cake. I decide to talk with Mondai in the corner.

Celena: "Thanks again for setting all this up. I just wish Dad could be here for this, but being Headmaster makes it pretty busy."

Mondai: "Oh, I just wish I could do more."

Celena: "Well, Mom's always told me, 'If you help 'some'one-"

Mondai: "-you help 'every'one'. Ah, maybe we should send Marie to have a word with the council..." I then get an alert on my scroll, and surprise surprise, it's a Huntress call.

Celena: "Hey, I'm sorry, but I gotta run."

Mondai: "So soon?"

Celena: "Yeah, you know, duty calls. Um, thanks again for the party and everything. It really means a lot." I walk off and check my scroll again... A voicemail from Dad. I should check it outside.


	2. Riddle Me This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Scroll: "One new message."

Aidan: "Hey. Silent alarm at an auction house just tripped. What worries me about it is that one of the items for sale is Malachites only legitimately bought piece of artwork. An antique statue of the God of Darkness. What's concerning about it is that the base was found out to be modified into a drawer for concealing evidence. It was lost in the chaos of arresting as many Spiders as we could. Could you check it out? Quietly? I don't wanna make a scene if it's nothing..." I think I've heard of this statue before. There's a possibility that it may still hold some evidence against her. Better check it out. I get a call from Grandma as I traverse through town.

Marie: "Celena, I lost track of you at the party."

Celena: "Yeah, I got called in for more Huntress work. Sorry."

Marie: "Don't apologize... I just wanted to tell you how much what you said meant to me. I always wonder if any of us in the family are doing right by you..."

Celena: "Well, stop wondering. After everything that's happened to me ever since I started at Shade... there are so many times I would've fallen apart if not for any of you or my teammates."

Marie: "Well, that works both ways, Celena. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Celena: "Grandma, I... I don't know what to say-"

Marie: "Oh, I think Mr. Mondai needs my help. I should go. See you soon, dear. I love you."

Celena: "Love you too." I make it to the auction house addressed in dads message and sneak through the vents just in case. I look down through the vent of the front hall and see a woman on the floor in fear of the bald men in green suits, green pants, purple dress shirts, purple gloves, black shoes, and green masks with white eye holes covering their eyes. Their all armed with guns, but they all look like the same guns that the Spiders used... Did they steal them from Malachite?

Lead Criminal: "I am losing patience. Where is the file?"

Woman: "There's someone else here-they must have taken it!"

Celena: "Those masks... who are these guys?"

Lead Criminal: "There's no one here but us." He forces the woman off the floor. "We will find the file. Or you will die." As he points the gun at her face. He then turns her around, gun still pointed at her, and they get moving.

Celena: "This is bad. They'll kill her if I alarm them. Need to pick them off silently." I decide to call Dad. "Dad, the silent alarm was legit. Masked gunmen and a single hostage. Looks like a heist-in-progress."

Aidan: "Copy that. Sending police units your way. Keep the situation from getting worse in the meantime."

Celena: "Can do." Hang up. Luckily I made stealth drones in occasions like this where I can't fight. They find their targets and zap them with enough voltage to knock them unconscious. I do so for two rooms now as I continue through the vents. I see the woman and criminal from earlier in one of the halls.

Lead Criminal: "My patience wears thin."

Woman: "Someone else is hear, I swear. She must have the file!" Three gunshots are fired, follows by a scream. At least he shot the wall.

Lead Criminal: "If they're here, WHERE ARE THEY?"

Woman: "I don't know. I don't know, I just don't know..." I reach the end of this vent in a store room where I find a pair of green katanas. Definitely wind Dust.

Celena: "These definitely belong to-"

Criminal: "Don't move!" I turn around with my hands up but not worried to see one of them pointing a gun at me.

Celena: "Buddy, if I had a Lien for every 'Don't Move'..." That's when he gets in the head from behind by... my old teammate, Alice Storm. I knew it, these are her Zephyrus swords.

Alice: "Hey Celena."

Celena: "Alice... what are you doing here?" As I hand her back her swords.

Alice: "Same as you, working."

Celena: "If your here, I'm guessing Nya isn't far behind from this break in?"

Alice: "Kind of... Nya is back at the house sorting the evidence on Malachite. She saw the records on the God of Darkness statue and sent me to investigate it after finding out it ended up here. And it wasn't a break in until a few minutes ago."

Celena: "Huh?"

Alice: "Let me explain..." Enter flashback. Alice enters the auction house very casually, as usual, and approaches the woman in charge.

Woman: "Uh, excuse me."

Alice: "Hi, Alice Storm, local Huntress." As she shows her license. "I'm here regarding an item that was submitted earlier today. I'm afraid there's been a bit of a mix up. It belonged to the woman who was arrested today, Lil' Miss Malachite, and it was lost in the chaos of arresting her forces."

Woman: "Was the item a stolen good?"

Alice: "No, but it was modified to be of use to her. Something about being able to conceal evidence."

Woman: "I see. What was the item, Ms. Storm?"

Alice: "A statue of the God of Darkness. The younger brother of the two gods that created Remnant."

Woman: "Ah, yes. It's back there in my office. Investigate all you wish. I still have work to do, so I'll leave you to it."

Alice: "Thank you." She enters the room the woman pointed at and sees it there. The black statue of the god Project Guardian banished a few years back, immortalized in a pose of standing up straight holding his hand up grasping flames. "According to Nya, this statue was modified to hold a mechanism that opens a drawer in the base it stands on. Gotta find the trigger..." She takes a closer look at it and find that the left horn turns and so she turns and the plaque pops off, revealing a drawer. The only thing inside is a file labeled 'Grimms Blood' signed by... councilman Jack Storm. "This is Dads signature... What is this? 'Grimms Blood'? What's Grimms-" A noise can be heard outside. She peeks through the door to find tons of armed men in masks entering the building. "What the?"

Woman: "Excuse me! Sir! You... you can't be-" One of them bitch slaps her across the face and onto the floor.

Alice: "Not good..."

Lead Criminal: "Where's the statue?"

Woman: "In... in there..." As she points towards her office. Luckily the office has another door leading to the halls, so Alice quietly leaves before a few of them proceed to kick the font door open.

Criminal: "Fairu o mitsukemasu."(Find the file.) Speaking in some other language. That's when Alice starts getting a move on. Back to the present with me.

Alice: "I was on my way to the exit when I saw you..."

Celena: "Wait. Were you seriously just gonna leave that woman to these psychos?"

Alice: "Of course not. But I can't exactly engage them without them killing her. I was gonna come back with help. But that's besides the point. Listen, whoever these guys are, they're after this file. But I'll never get it out of here while the place is swarming with them."

Celena: "Right. Okay. Umm, you take cover back there, I take out the bad guys, you save that woman and make a break when it's clear."

Alice: "Sounds like a plan." She heads for a door in the back of the room. "Good to see you, Celena."

Celena: "Yeah, you too." I zip towards another vent that leads straight to the auditorium where they hold auctions behind the front hall.

Lead Criminal: "Idō!"(Move!)

Woman: "Yes. Alright. Of course." This language they're speaking... It sounds like that Japanese thing I heard about back at the Osore, Zaka split man from Grimm with his Salem sword and his human half Ly found out about it, naming Zaka's Grimm tree after the translation for fear and naming Zaka's Grimm half Kibishi, the translation for grim. It's been a while, but the contacts between Team CYAN members still work as Alice calls through the comm as I'm stealthing these guys.

Alice: "OK. I'm hidden near the front. Give the word and I'll make a break for it."

Celena: "Will do. But what about that file? What's in it that these guys want so bad?"

Alice: "Notes on something out that apparently my Dad is developing called 'Grimms Blood'."

Celena: "Wasn't that what Croft was experimenting with on Zaka?"

Alice: "No, if I recall right Croft was working with real Grimm blood to make people part Grimm. This seems to be some kind of man made substance, but it doesn't say what it is. It's mostly just invoices for the development labs construction. But there are notes in here by Malachites hand."

Celena: "What was she doing with that file anyway?"

Alice: "For some reason, Dad didn't want the rest of the council finding out about this so when the Spiders came to Vacuo he handed this file to them under the table. It still doesn't say, but she does seem to imply that Dad told her what Grimms Blood really is. Because whatever it is, it seemed to have really scared her. She compares it to the powers of the Apathy."

Celena: "Not much shook Malachite... Why is councilman Storm making something so dangerous?"

Alice: "No clue. Doesn't seem like he gave her his reasons for doing so."

Celena: "Regardless, we need to get you and that file out of here. Hang tight." After finishing the remaining intruders in this room I hear Alice scream from the front hall. I barge in to see her being dragged out of the office. She tries to resist but ends up dropping the file and another guy grabs it and escapes with it. After I get the one guy off of Alice, even more of them come out and surround us. I ready my blades as she draws her swords. "Just like old times, huh?"

Alice: "You said it!" And the fight is on. These guys are a bit tougher than Malachites goons. They seem a bit more coordinated. Some are fighting with their bare fists. Some carry firearms. And some are carrying electric rods. But they still can't keep up with my speed and Alice's wind power. Afterwards, I take one of their masks and examine it.

Celena: "Hm... Looks like it was made by a professional, but I can't make heads or tails of this symbol in it." There's a Japanese looking symbol inside the mask in between the eye holes. "But I think I know someone who can." That's when I notice the woman coming from the office.

Woman: "Are they down?"

Celena: "Yeah..." That's when police sirens can be heard outside. "And the calvary has just arrived." The cops come in and start investigating. Taking statements from Alice and the woman, and taking the statue as evidence. I meet Alice outside for a quick chat... with some fresh brewed coffee I picked up from across the street while she was busy with the cops.

Alice: "So. Mystery mask guys. What's your take?"

Celena: "Definitely a villainous conspiracy. What's your take?"

Alice: "Same, but if you ask Nya, she'd probably say there's a bigger story here."

Celena: "And there most likely is. But we can't know for sure until we get more info."

Alice: "Ugh, if only I hadn't lost that file! I could've had Nya analyze it and we'd been able to get somewhere."

Celena: "Well, you can still go tell her what you know and see what she can pick up from there."

Alice: "I guess..." That's when a second batch of cops start flying down the street towards the east. "What the hell was that!?"

Celena: "It could be those guys again! I'll check it out!" I take a big gulp before throwing it away and zipping after them.


	3. Blood Red Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

I decide to call Dad to see what's up.

Celena: "Hey it's me. What's with the units heading down third?"

Aidan: "I'm unsure as to why, but our old friend Crimson Blade is robbing a bank in the east."

Celena: "Wait, what!? What's he doing in Vacuo? I thought he was in Atlas?"

Aidan: "There were confidential reports of him going missing and it seems they couldn't him before he was shipped here. I'm still waiting for General Schnee to send me the footage of his disappearance from the lab."

Celena: "Think someone stole and hacked him?"

Aidan: "Maybe, but we can worry about that later. Right now, we need to catch and contain him before he ends up hurting someone."

Celena: "Don't worry, I'm on it!"

Aidan: "Why don't you take a break? You've been working all day."

Celena: "But I'm the closest Guardian user. Nothing's really stoping him from using his super form."

Aidan: *sigh*"Don't remind me... Fine, just be careful." Hang up. I reach the bank just in time when the black robot burst through the front window.

Celena: "Hey, CB!"

C. Blade: "Seriously?" He just uses his feet boosters to run off so I follow him as quick as I can. He's pretty fast for a chunk of metal. "Give it up! You're never gonna catch me!"

Celena: "That's what they all say. And we know how that turns out."

C. Blade: "I don't want to fight you! It'll just slow me down!"

Celena: "Well, that's... considerate? Anyway, whats the money for, CB?"

C. Blade: "Why do you care?"

Celena: "Cause stealing is wrong it's my job to make sure you pay for it."

C. Blade: "Well forget it! I'm not talking!"

Celena: "Not even in polite conversation? It'd help things between you can Dad if we connected on an emotional level-Oh, wait! I forgot, you don't have emotions." I zip forward with a boost from a double charged shot to catch and tackle him on the nearest roof. "Gotcha! Now let's talk..."

C. Blade: "I said... I'm NOT TALKING!" He elbows me in the face with his left arm and then turns and punches me in the face with right to get me off of him and then continues onward so I get after him again.

Celena: "Honestly CB, why are you robbing like this? You know you're supposed to be one of the good guys. You must've been hacked, which means it's probably not YOU I'm talking too, but the guy control you. Someone is making you do this!"

C. Blade: "My systems are fine! But I still have no choice! You're not getting anything else out of me!" After a few more sharp turns, I shoot his boosters with ice Dust bullets and ground him, allowing me a chance to tackle and shut him down.

Celena: "He and Titan may be to best of their troops, but man is it hard to contain them." The cops show up and send him to the base outside of the city. Tyler is with them again and we have a word.

Tyler: "Nice work, Celena. Did you learn anything about his motives?"

Celena: "I tried. But he's wasn't very cooperative. Plus I think he hates he due to my reletion to Dad."

Tyler: "You and Aidan have that effect on a lot of people."

Celena: "Can't say for sure if it's what's happening, but I think he might've been stolen and hacked. Whoevers behind it is still out there."

Tyler: "Then we still have some work ahead of us."

Celena: "Yes we do." We split ways and I head for the shelter. "Now might be a good time to look into this mask." Scroll call. "Oh, hey Alice. You're up late."

Alice: "Just catching up on the news. Looks like you had quite the adventure with Crimson Blade tonight."

Celena: "Yeah, he was unusually stealing."

Alice: "Anyway. I told Nya about what happened and she said she'd try to do what she can about the info on that file. She'll call you if she finds anything, and she wants you to call her should you do the same."

Celena: "Cool. I'm actually on my way to meet with Mr. Mondai regarding the symbol in the mask I grabbed."

Alice: "Mondai? Who runs the homeless shelter? Why?"

Celena: "He's like a walking encyclopedia. He seems to know all kind of knowledge, which makes sense given his love for puzzles. Right now he's the only one I know in town who may understand the language behind this symbol."

Alice: "I see. Just be sure to keep us in the loop. Like I said earlier, Nya thinks there's a bigger story here. And once again, Team CYAN will be the ones to break it!"

Celena: "Minus one member but whatever. See ya later." Hang up. "Almost morning. Mr. Mondai will be here soon. And I could use a snack." I decide to treat myself to a crepe and some coffee up on the roof while I wait and enter once I notice it's past opening. Of, I come up to see him in his office.

Mondai: "Celena. What can I do for you?"

Celena: "Sorry to bother you. I'm investigating a case and I could use your help with something."

Mondai: "But I'm not a Huntsman."

Celena: "True, but your one of the smartest people I know. Really I just need a translation on something."

Mondai: "Well I'm happy to help regardless. Let's see what you got." I show him the mask I took.

Celena: "This is it. I need a translation on this symbol in the mask."

Mondai: "Interesting... Mind if I take a closer look?" I hand him the mask. "Hmm... Easy translation. It's like my own name in which it translates from Japanese. My name translate to 'problem'. This symbol, pronounced 'nazo', translates to 'riddle'."

Celena: "Riddle?"

Mondai: "Mmhm. What's interesting is that it looks exactly like the mask of a villain from years who went by Nazo. He led an attack on Vale years ago. And then, a number of months after the fall of Beacon, he showed himself again to attack Mistral. The Huntresses who stopped him then swore he jumped off the tower he was using but no body was ever found. Nobody has seen him since then."

Celena: "I see. You think maybe he's still alive and behind this? This was the mask on all of the criminals I bagged last night."

Mondai: "It's a possibility, but you'll need more solid evidence than this to make a case." He hands me back the mask.

Celena: "Right... I'll look into it. Thank you, Mr. Mondai."

Mondai: "Anytime, Celena." I leave his office and call Nya on my scroll in the halls.

Nya: "Hey, Celena. Good to hear from you. Alice already gave me the gist. So, did you find anything?"

Celena: "Not sure how much it helps, but the symbol inside the mask means 'Riddle', it's pronounced 'Nazo' in Japanese. It seemed to spooked Mondai. Apparently there was a villain who whore that same mask years ago who went by Nazo as well."

Nya: "Do you think maybe he knows more than he's letting on?"

Celena: "No, I think he just had a weird flashback or something. I know his early wasn't very successful."

Nya: "Not sure what that has to do with it but let's just leave it at that. Are you thinking this Nazo guy is the one behind this?"

Celena: "It's possible. He attacked Mistral after the fall of Beacon and was said to have jump from a tower, but no body was ever found. Nobody has seen him since then but it's possible he may be alive."

Nya: "Hmm, maybe. I'll see what can find. Gotta go." Hang up. Today we're having a soldier at the lab to test some new weapons we've made. I decide to go for a walk before Mia needs me there. I get a call from Grandma while I'm out.

Marie: "Celena, Mr. Mondai spoke to me... he seemed worried. Are you okay?"

Celena: "Oh, it's just a case the twins and I are investigating. I needed a translation on something Japanese and I guess the object in question kinda spooked him. I hope I didn't upset him in any way."

Grandma: "He's just concerned. I was actually touched by how concerned. I knew he liked you. He admires how dedicated you are to helping others. I think you remind him of himself in his early career. Both smart and kind hearted souls."

Celena: "Well the admiration's mutual. You've got a good boss, Grandma."

Marie: "I'll tell him you said so. Love you, Celena." I get a call from Mia after Grandma hangs up.

Mia: "Celena, it's Dr. Air. The soldier is here for a weapons test."

Celena: "I totally forgot! I mean, I didn't forget-forget, I just... Uh, I'll be there soon."

Mia: *sigh*"This tardiness is starting to become a pattern. Come on, Celena. You're better than this." Hang up.

Celena: "Ugh, she's right. How did I lose track of time? Grr..." I make my way to the lab and find the soldier aiming a prototype gun at the target.

Soldier: "How does it work?"

Mia: "Just like your usual guns. Just aim and pull the trigger. We're trying to make for compact model for more powerful guns based on the past few catastrophes that's happened like Salem and the Osore. Try to hit the bullseye three times." After a second of hesitation he does exactly as he's told. And nothing bad happened! Yes! But... that's when a bunch of guys come in and starts taking stuff.

Celena: "Hey! Hey, what do you think your doing?" A woman comes in a shows me her clipboard.

City worker: "This sites been declared a safety hazard." I get it now. They're confiscating our equipment.

Mia: "Stop that right now! This is highly sensitive equipment. That's it, I'm calling the councils office directly!" Then one last man enters the room. It's Mia's ex-husband, Jack Storm. Wearing a black suit with black dress shirt and red tie. He's got brown hair in a combover.

Jack: "Celena Verde! How the hell are you?"

Mia: "Speak of the Devil."

Celena: "Mr. Storm-"

Jack: "Oh please. How long have we known each other? It's 'Councilman Storm'.*chuckle*It's Jack. Jack!"

Mia: "Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

Jack: "The grant agreement you signed has strict safety provisions. This isn't your first violation." He hands her a clipboard full of past safety violations.

Mia: "Ha. Those were excused-"

Jack: "By me. We should have confiscated this equipment long ago."

Mia: "But..." Then an idea clicked in her head. "But I've had a breakthrough!" She turns to show the soldier with the gun in hand.

Jack: "Thank you for your great service to our kingdom." He shakes his hand and takes the gun. "These folks will escort you to Atlas labs, where you'll receive the latest in weaponry. No special rank required."

Mia: "This isn't about safety infractions, is it?"

Jack: "I'm trying to help you, Mia. You're free to continue your work... in a secure environment..."

Mia: "In a military lab."

Jack: "You always were the smartest one in the room."

Mia: "You haven't change a bit!"

Jack: "Neither have you." And he leaves. Mia sits down looking down. Not that I blame her.

Celena: "Easy... They didn't take everything. Maybe we can start over?"

Mia: "Celena... there's no 'we'. Without the grant from the city, I can no longer pay you."

Celena: "Hey, I never asked you to pay me for this. My being here was of my own volition."

Mia: "Still... I need some time think. If I were you... I'd go back to full time Huntress work." I leave Mia to herself and wander the city.

Celena: "I wish there was some way to help Mia... I'll think of something." That's when I get a call from Dad.

Aidan: "Celena. Crimson Blade has escaped. And now he's robbing a bank on East Thirty-First."

Celena: "What happened? I thought he was contained at the base?"

Aidan: "He was. But one of the engineers just walked up to his pod and reactivated him, then gave him his weapon back."

Celena: "I knew CB was working for someone. What'd you get out of the engineer?"

Aidan: "Wish we could ask him, but he's dead. Whoever made him release Crimson Blade didn't want any loose ends."

Celena: "Damn!"

Aidan: "Looking at the security footage, the engineer seemed to be in some kind of trance. And it might've been the lighting, but it looked like his eyes were glowing."

Celena: "Well that's creepy. Okay, I'll see what I can get out of CB when I get to the bank." I get a call from Nya on my way there.

Nya: "Celena, I've been looking into these riddle guys. Sounds like they've quietly established a power base in the vacuum left by Malachite. And Juniors not exactly doing anything about it."

Celena: "A vacuum I created by putting Malachite away."

Nya: "Well it's not you had much of a choice. The Spiders would've kept at it if she were still here. And its not like we could've predicted that this would happen. Are you okay? You sound kinda mopy."

Celena: "Things aren't looking great for your Mom. The council, Jack, actually, pulled our funding."

Nya: "What!? Ugh! If he would just listen to us then maybe Alice and I could talk some sense into him. We should probably check in on her. Talk to you later." She hangs up right as I approach the bank. I enter to find CB walking out of the safe with bags full of Lien.

Celena: "CB! Long time no see. Hey I'm no engineer, but uh I'm pretty sure that's a violation of your programming." I shoot his hands and make him drop the bags, then proceed to zip towards him and kick him so hard we end up in the safe. He uppercuts me hard enough to knock me up to the ceiling and after I land on the floor behind, he's trying to walk away, I zip past him to intercept him and close the door on us, locking us in here. "Oops, guess we're stuck in here for a while. Wanna play 20 questions?" He tried to punch me in the face. "No? How about we thumb wrestle?" He tries again. "Okay. Face-punch it is..." I punch him in the face which doesn't phase him and kinda hurt my hand, and then punches me in the gut with a full charged punch which results in launching me out of the vault and knocking the door off. I recover with a zip to the center of the main hall. "Whoa! You've been releasing your limiters, haven't you?"

C. Blade: "Have it your way. You want to fight? LET'S FIGHT!" He draws his red energy daggers and we rapidly clash with each other.

Celena: "Remember our first fight? Me, still going through school. You, still angry at my Dad and I intervened."

C. Blade: "You talk too much!" He fires a large blast from his eyes.

Celena: "Well, that's a matter of opinion. Anyway, why are you doing this, CB?"

C. Blade: "Because if I don't, they'll destroy me!" He fires again, and I zip behind a pillar for protection.

Celena: "If you come clean, we can help you!"

C. Blade: "You really want to help me? Just let me have the money!"

Celena: "Sorry, not gonna happen!" We charge at each other and catch him off guard with a shot to the face and the get behind and try to restrain him. "You know, people don't use banks anymore. You're lucky you found actual Lien. If you really wanna rob banks, try day trading. It's all the rage." I cuff him with the strongest cuffs the police had to give me but he proceeds to knock me back and break free. "Oh! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Oh no!" He goes into his Winged Crimson Demon form and starts firing more lasers. "Aw, come on, CB!" I continuously avoid him until I have a chance to summon my own Spirit Guardian, Kusabira, and start the counter attack. "If you tell me who you're working for, we can help you cut a deal!"

C. Blade: "If I talk, I'm dead! They made that very clear!" He comes at me and I put him in a hold, but then Kusabira grab him and knocked him aside.

Celena: "You're freaking me out, CB! Its not like you to be afraid of people!" I fire at him from a distance while Kusabira handles him.

C. Blade: "Not even sure these guys ARE people! Could be anything under those masks..."

Celena: "Wait! Did you say 'masks'?" He escapes Kusabira and comes for me again. Both me and Kusabira try to hold back his barrage of attacks. "These masked guys, what do they want the money for?"

C. Blade: "Don't know, don't care! As soon as I finish the job, I'm free!" I escape him and zip around to distract him while Kusabira clips his wings and I give him a strong kick to the back. He lands face first in the center of the room and his super form times out.

Celena: "Give up now, and we can protect you!"

C. Blade: "No way! Not unless you can defuse a bomb!" He turns around and fires his laser eyes. I avoid him and Kusabira super charges my gunshots as I fire earth Dust bullets at him. Trapping him where he stands. "What the!? You little bitch!" He follows my every move and continues to fire lasers as I zip around the room with an idea in mind.

Celena: "Okay, last chance to give up! This time I REALLY mean it!"

C. Blade: "QUIT MOVING!" I manage to get him to shoot the support lines holding up the giant chandelier right above him.

Celena: "Sorry CB." The chandelier drops on him and I expect him to break out but I guess the release of his limiter timed out and he tried to break free but can't "You brought this on yourself... literally." Atlas soldiers come in, deactivate him and take him back... again. "Man, he was scared, and desperate. These Riddler's are everywhere all of a sudden." I decide to call Dad. "Okay, Dad. CB's all yours."

Aidan: "Good. And we'll make sure he stays in the lab this time."

Celena: "Also, I think I figured it out. Have the scientist look for a bomb in his circuits. He said something implying that, and I think it may have been placed by the Riddler gang."

Aidan: "'Riddler gang'?*sigh*Sounds like something out of a comic book..."

Celena: "Oh, right. The guys from the auction house? The symbol in the mask is Japanese for riddle, pronounced nazo. I hear there was villain by that name years ago."

Aidan: "You're thinking he's behind this, then? Cause I know who your referring to and he hasn't been seen in years. Kind of presumed dead too."

Celena: "It's only a possibility right now. Anyway, have you had any more reports on these masked guys?"

Aidan: "Let me get back to you. I'll try pulling Nazo's files too. By the way, how much of a mess did you guys make inside that bank?"

Celena: "Considering that he went demon and I had to go Guardian... You probably don't wanna know."

Aidan: *sigh*"Shouldn't have asked..." While waiting for Dads results, I see that Mia left a message for me.

Mia: "Celena, I might have a been a bit hasty advising you to go back to full time Huntress. I have a plan. Give me a bit of time... We may yet live to invent another day!" That's all she had to say. I knew she'd find her way again! Let's hope this works...


	4. Riddlers vs Spiders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Dads calling again.

Aidan: "Hey, so I looked into reports of... 'Riddlers'. They've been pretty busy tonight, hitting up a lot of abandoned places. Or at least that's how they appear. We've notice that for each of them, Spiders had been seen fleeing from these place or found dead on the premises after the Riddlers raids."

Celena: "I've heard the Spiders have a habit of making hideouts out of abandoned places because no one would bother giving them a second glance. But one has to wonder why their going after the Spiders."

Aidan: "Perhaps a brewing gang war?"

Celena: "If that's the case then let's try to get ahead of it. Is there anything abandoned that haven't been hit tonight?"

Aidan: "I think you're nearby one. An old shipyard."

Celena: "I'll see if the Spiders are using it." Hang up. As I'm on my way there I get a call from Tyler.

Tyler: "Celena. I hear your looking into the Spiders. Seeing if they're using that old shipyard?"

Celena: "Yeah. I'm trying to get ahead of a gang war between them and these masked guys."

Tyler: "If you're looking into the Spiders, then let me send an officer to meet you there. Names Nicholas Fuko. He's been put in charge of the Spiders case here in Vacuo. I hear he's a great cop. He dug right into any material of the case he could get his hands on, really took it seriously." Once he hangs up I reach the place and my hunch was right: the place is teeming with Spiders. I also intercept a call between the guy in charge here, and what sounds like Junior.

Junior: "-and if they set one foot inside the vault, I'll have your head!"

Spider Captain: "Got it, boss. Tripling security. Riddlers won't touch a thing." He hangs up on Junior. "Listen up! Riddlers're making moves on all our caches. Lost two tonight already. The Lil' Miss may be in lockup, but that don't mean her hardware's up for grabs."

Spider Thug: "Comm check, Widow 2. You up?"

Spider Sniper: "Widow 2 reporting in. Eyes on."

Celena: "What 'caches' are the Riddlers after? Better take out these Spiders before Fuko shows up so it'll be easier for us to figure out what they're guarding. Whatever it is, I don't want it in Malachites OR the Riddlers hands..." For the next few minutes I stealth these guys and then wait until a police cruiser shows up. A man with short black hair in the standard police uniform steps out.

Nick: "Just so you know, I respect you Hunters as our equals despite you doing most of the fighting."

Celena: "If your trying to flirt with me, it won't work."

Nick: "You wish, but I'm a married man. Names Nicholas Fuko. But everyone calls me Nick. Name shortenings are kind of my family's thing."

Celena: "Celena Verde. Fresh off the bar Huntress."

Nick: "Yeah, I've heard of you. My son's a big fan. Don't tell him I told you this, but he says he's got a little crush on you."

Celena: "How sweet, but I'm not looking for a relationship. Not for a long time."

Nick: "Anyway, let's get started. I managed to snag a warrant to search, but in case your wondering, no it doesn't cover breaking anything... Not without a lot of extra paperwork..."

Celena: "Let me see if there's another way in, and I'll open the door for ya." I zip around the building to find a vent in the back facing the water. Once inside I head straight for the front door and see if Nick can hear me. "Nick, you there? This doors sealed pretty tight!"

Nick: "Not quite! You see a junction box powering the door?" I use my visor to scan and I see the wires leading from the door to said box.

Celena: "I see it!"

Nick: "If we can overload it, that should force the door open!"

Celena: "Hmm... I don't think my electric bullets pack enough current! And I'd rather not waste ammo!"

Nick: "Try this!" He slides his stun gun under the door.

Celena: "Stun gun! Genius!" And... ZAP! "Bam! Door open!"

Nick: "Pretty smart to know how much voltage you needed. You remind me of my son. Started 3D printing the weapons of his favourite Hunters when he was five. Now he's in combat school unlocking his friends Scrolls." I hand him his stun gun back.

Celena: "Sounds like he's got a bright future ahead of him."

Nick: "He's good at fighting but he lacks the confidence to win. I'm thinking of signing him up for a personal apprenticeship with a licensed Hunter."

Celena: "Hmm... I never thought about stuff like that, but I might consider clearing my schedule if it helps."

Nick: "I appreciate the offer. I might take you up on it. Hm... Nothing illegal in plain sight."

Celena: *sigh*"Of course it's not gonna be easy. Cause why the hell would it be?"

Nick: "Like I said: not in plain sight. Let's look closer."

Celena: "Looking for something specific?"

Nick: "This yards been here a long time. Before the Spiders moved in, bootleggers used it back in the day. And bootleggers love their hidden rooms." He taps a near by shipping crate a few times. "Sound hollow to you? I think there's a hidden panel here."

Celena: "I got this." I use my daggers to pry it open. "It's just like the panel for the door but the conduits lead out the back. Mind lending me your stun gun again?"

Nick: "Sure, why?"

Celena: "You stay here with the panel and tell me if it has power yet. My visor should help me find the junction box it's connected to."

Nick: "On it." And I was right as I follow the hidden wires and... ZAP!

Celena: "Did that do it?"

Nick: "Almost. Must be a second box." My visor helps me see a second box upstairs so I zip up there and... ZAP! "There we go!" I zip back down to see him forcing the door open... only to find it full of empty shelves and an empty safe.

Celena: "Hm. We got a big fat nothing."

Nick: "Where there's one secret room, there could be more. Notice the floor?"

Celena: "Aha! They can hide the doors, but not the scrapes they leave." We split up and I find another scrape but no door on the other side of the second floor. So I help Nick up here... With some warning first. And then I pry open the panel again.

Nick: "Another circuit. You know the drill."

Celena: "On it." Scan and I see two junction boxes. One on the wall right next to me. ZAP! And the then follow the wires to find it up on... the ceiling!? How'd they get it up there? I'm impressed. But it still won't stop me. A zip and use my dagger to stick up there and then... ZAP!

Nick: "There! Its open!" I come back to see it once again full of empty shelves and cases as well as a blackboard with hooks.

Celena: "Nothing. I'm starting to think this is Malachites way of messing with us."

Nick: "But look. These are all used particularly for storing guns. They wouldn't have moved them through the front door. Gotta be a passageway we're missing. Look, there's another junction box in here. If it's hidden in here then it must be important."

Celena: "The Spiders here were talking about a vault... maybe we're close?"

Nick: "Bet on it." I use my visor to scan the wires. I look around to see them hooked up to an area in the floor. But I also see a second wire leading from behind the broken elevator. I zap the junction box here and then zip to the elevator and use my dagger to cut open a hole, revealing the junction box, and then zap it as well. Next thing we know a panel in the floor pops up. It takes both of us to lift it open.

Celena: "Well, that's not creepy at all..."

Nick: "Most likely an old bootleggers tunnel." Then things start shaking.

Celena: "What was that!?" Another shake.

Nick: "Sounds like explosives!"

Celena: "And that sounds like Riddlers! We gotta move!" So we run down the tunnel until we find the vault. I use my dagger to cut the lock open and... it's empty. Well not entirely. Looks they just took the lethal stuff. "Damn! Its already empty... How'd they beat us here?"

Nick: "Must be a back door. But man, this place is one hell of an armory... Or was." He's right, they may be empty but they show signs of storing tons of weapons. Empty gun crates, and it looks like they took the ones they didn't clean out. The shelves with glass covering were smashed and grabbed. They were in a rush. Then I find our back door. They blew the locks open. I peek through to find them loading up two trucks.

Celena: "Shh! Riddlers. You stay here-"

Nick: "Hell no. I said I see us as equals so I'm not gonna let you fight alone." He draws his gun and grabs a few flashbang grenades from the shelf. "They're moving!" We rush out and follow them. I zip to the gate and block their path. The driver's seat of one of the trucks is in a flashier coat than the others and calls on a comm link.

Riddler Captain: "Sorera o korosu!"(Kill them!) His truck rams through the gate while the other stops and the troops inside come out and try to fight. Nick sends out a flashbang to disorient them while I zip by and take them out. More of them show up in stolen cars, armed with guns and and some with electric rods. Their a bit more persistent but still nothing a couple of flashbangs won't help with. Afterwards, one of the guys a knockedout earlier get up and drive off in the other truck. Nick is distracted with another guy trying to get up.

Nick: "Go! I'll catch up!"

Celena: "Got it!" I zip after them and they try to shake me off their trail with as many sharps turns as possible. "If I lose two trucks full of gunmen in one day, it's time to hang up the guns. Looks like Tyler may have given Nick my number as he calls my comm.

Nick: "Celena! A few Riddler stragglers at the yard, I'm held up! How're you looking?"

Celena: "Not much better! These guys are all over the road! They'll kill someone if I can't stop them!"

Nick: "I'm doing my best to catch up! But you might be on your own!"

Celena: "Stay safe, Nick! Don't do anything crazy!" I get in close and try to stop the driver but all that did was distract him and crash into a gas truck. The gas tank explodes after tipping over and the guy gets away. "If that fire spreads people will get hurt! I've gotta stop..." I see a fire hydrant and try to unscrew it. As I struggle with it, the guy I was chasing seems to have come back and is coming straight at me with the intent of running me over. But before he can, Nick crashes into his truck, tipping it over and and flipping his cruiser. As I'm still struggling with the hydrant, I didn't notice that the Riddler got out of his truck, starts limping my way and takes aim, but he didn't notice Nick coming after him until after Nick turned him around and punched him in the face, finally knocking him out, and then Nick himself kneels from exhaustion and his car crash injuries. I finally get the hydrant open and spray the fire before it spreads. I make my way to Nick and help him up. Making sure he's careful. A few minutes later with the fire out, the police and an ambulance shows up and takes Nick away. The Doc said he's only sustained minor injuries and is expected to make a full recovery. Meanwhile the police take away the Riddler and confiscate the weapons in the truck. But the truck with the flashy Riddler is still out there. But I'm also more than likely to collapse from exhaustion if I don't get some sleep tonight. I've haven't gotten any sleep since bagging Malachite. Better get home and get some shut eye... but as soon as I get there... I encounter another problem. Turns out I missed a message from the landlord saying that the building was getting fumigated today. Most of this building is full of science geeks, and one of them was experimenting with Rapier Wasps. The wasps got loose and started an investation so everyone was to evacuate so they could tent up the place. Luckily none of my gadgets up there have anything that the gas will ruin but now I need to find somewhere else to sleep. I can't go to the twins because I know Alice will be out late and Nya doesn't like to be disturbed while working late. And I really can't go to my parents either because A: Dad is naturally working late. And B: Mom is most likely asleep by now, doctor's orders from her own exhaustion. The only other place I can think of is the shelter. And speak of the Devil, Grandma calls. "Hey Grandma, you're calling late. What's up?"

Marie: "Your mother wanted me to call you. I knew your father couldn't make time to come but you missed the big dinner. Nearly the whole family showed up!"

Celena: "Oh... right! I'm sorry, I forgot. Its been a long and hard day. I've been investigating a crazy case all day. But what was hard was that... we lost funding at the lab."

Marie: "Oh, Celena... I'm sorry!"

Celena: "I also kinda can't go to my apartment right now..."

Marie: "What!?"

Celena: "Rapier Wasps got loose in the building and they had to fumigate the whole place."

Marie: "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Celena: "Actually... no. Not really. Certain circumstances say I can't go to my parents place or crash with the twins. I hate to ask, but is there any room at the shelter?"

Marie: "Of course. Feel free to use the couch in my office."

Celena: "Thanks, Grandma." Hang up. Then immediately I get a call from Nya.

Nya: "Hey, so this gang war between the Riddlers and the Spiders is really heating up."

Celena: "I know... even Crimson Blades a part of it. The Riddlers planted a bomb in him and forced him into doing jobs for them."

Nya: "Right. Crimson Blade is particularly unique. If he dies then rebuilding him the same as before will be close to impossible. These guys are serious. Do they just want to replace the Spiders?"

Celena: "That'd be bad enough... hope it's not something worse." Hang up. That's when I reach the shelter. "Hope Grandma's couch is comfortable." The next morning I wake up to find Grandma behind her desk.

Marie: "Morning sleepy head."

Celena: "Morning Grandma..."

Marie: "I heard about yesterday. Crimson Blade AND the Riddlers? You really don't learn your lesson. Don't think I don't know that your father has told you time and time to take it easy and stop overworking yourself."

Celena: "I know its just-"

Marie: "'Someone has to help and if I don't who will?' Your father was the same way when he was young. And his father before him. Humans and Faunus alike both have their limits. You just have to swallow up your pride and accept that." Then we hear a throat clear. "Mondai!" He's standing in the doorway.

Mondai: "Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know I'm headed out of town. You're in charge while I'm gone."

Marie: "Well you can count on me. Hong long will you be away?" He thinks for a second.

Mondai: "I really don't know..."

Celena: "Is everything okay?"

Mondai: "It's some personal business I've been planning for a while. But... please take care of this place. It represents the best part of me." He walks away.

Marie: "Well, I guess I better get busy."

Celena: "And I better get going. I've still got some matters to look into." Then I get a Scroll call from Alice. "Hello?"

Alice: "Did you hear? Dad just announced he's going to give Officer Fuko an award this afternoon."

Celena: "Wow. Wait, isn't Jack's campaign rally this after-Oh! I see what he's doing."

Alice: "Yeah, we all do. But still, a pretty cool moment for Officer Fuko and his family. I'll be there to make nothing sketchy happens. Want to join me?"

Celena: "Yeah, of course. The Riddlers are still at large so we can't take any chances. See you then." Hang up and leave the shelter. That's when I see another message Mia left.

Mia: "Celena. I don't want to jinx us but... the lead I'm following might not only get the project back on its feet, but also expand it in ways we never could've imagined. Everything happens for a reason, even Jack pulling our plug." End message.

Celena: "Really hope this works out. Mia's work is too important to go unfinished."


	5. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Next is a call from Nick. "Hey, Nick! Congrats on the ceremony today!"

Nick: "I'll be glad when it's over. A truck full of armed criminals scares me less than public speaking. But I'm calling about something else."

Celena: "What's up?"

Nick: "Just got a tip that Riddlers are moving on a construction site long since abandoned in midtown."

Celena: "Riddlers raiding an abandoned place? Why does that sound familiar... Spiders must be using it."

Nick: "Problem is the wife'll kill me if I ditch the ceremony prep to play cops and robbers, but I thought maybe my Huntress partner would want to know..."

Celena: "Understood! I'll zip by and see what I can find out." Hang up. Midtown's not far from here so I zip through town and observe the site from a nearby rooftop. I see a delivery truck leave the premises labeled Nomad Shipping. Then I hear gunfire from the sites upper levels so I zip in and see the problem. "Nick, I'm here."

Nick: "What do you see?" The Riddlers are dragging a dead body into a corner.

Riddler: "Find the rest. The boss wants then dead."

Celena: "Looks like the Riddlers are moving in on the Spiders territory."

Nick: "You got this?"

Celena: "I got this." Hang up. I shealth these guys and move on to the next door area. The Riddlers have a Spider surrounded.

Spider: "You got what you came for. You don't need to kill us too!" One of them smacks him with the back end of his gun.

Riddler: "Malachites territory is ours now."

Celena: "Not today!" I zip the Spider to an eyebeam above us and handle these Riddlers. Afterwards, the Spiders drops his Scroll while it's ringing. I catch and it's labeled 'unknown' so I answer in video chat and see it's...

Celena: "Why hello, Junior." Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior, is a crime boss who runs an underground club in Vale. He has close ties with Malachite though as her daughters act as his personal bodyguards.

Junior: "You... Your the Huntress who put the Lil' Miss away!"

Celena: "Hey. Is that a new suit? Slimming." His hair and beard are the same as usual as well as his red tie but he now wears a black dress shirt with a red vest.

Junior: "Stay out of my business!"

Celena: "WAIT! The Riddlers... who's their leader?"

Junior: "Keep my men alive, and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He hangs up on me. That's when a Mistral airship, most likely stolen by the Spiders but then stolen by the Riddlers, flys by with Riddlers in the pilot seats. More Riddlers are filling the site, setting their sights on the Spiders, so I zip around and hide the Spiders in a place where the Riddlers hopefully won't find them, but also can't escape from so I can call the cops on them as well as the Riddlers. Then I deal with the Riddlers within the site. After dealing with the ones already here, a Riddler wearing earth Dust gauntlets drops from the airship and almost crushes me. This guy is strong but not exactly quick so working around his strength and earth power shouldn't be a real problem. Afterwards I decide to call Junior back.

Celena: "Junior. Your men are safe. Your turn: who runs the Riddlers?"

Junior: "First off: where'd you get the idea I knew who their boss was?"

Celena: "What!? So I did all that for nothing!?"

Junior: "Now hold on. I said I'll tell you what I know and a deals a deal. I may not know who their boss is, but I do know one thing: he's got a second in command. He's the guy leading the goons you saved my men from just now. I don't know who he his. But I know he's there. Check the roof." He hangs up. I zip up to the roof to find a dead Spider at the hands of that Riddler with the flashy coat that got away last night, holding a sword of fire dust. He boards the ship and they fly off right as I zip in to try and catch them. Mister flashy is firing rockets as they go, so I follow after them to try and stop them. Dad calls in while I'm chasing them.

Aidan: "I'm getting reports of you chasing a... Mistral airship firing rockets?"

Celena: "Yeah, things with the Riddlers got... complicated! Don't worry Dad, I got this!" Hang up. After a few minutes of chasing it and avoiding rockets I finally get in close enough and hang to the ship as I try to avoid the guy stabbing his sword through the walls. I stab my daggers into the ships engines to try and disable it... Probably should've waited until we we're close to a roof though as we're now falling towards the streets! I summon Kusabira to fly down and catch it before it crashes and hurts someone. After a bit of a struggle she manages to put it down safely without and incidents. I de-spawn her check on the Riddlers inside. The pilots unconscious while mister flashy is stirring as I take off his mask too see his face. No one really recognizable though. "These masks keep turning up everywhere... Where do you guys get them?"

Riddler Captain: "Watashi wa anata o koroshimasu!"(I'll kill you!) He responds by drawing his sword and trying to stab me but I dodge and knock his head against the wall and knock him out. Better call Tyler.

Celena: "Hey, Tyler? I caught some more Riddlers, but..."

Tyler: "But what?"

Celena: "Clean up team might wanna bring a crane." It's almost afternoon. I better get going to make the ceremony. As I zip by a boy in blue t-shirt and orange dress pants is recording what's happening. His friend with him starts walking away.

Friend: "Yo! Ned!" He doesn't respond at first. "Hey fanboy!" Then the boy named Ned walks with him but then gets a text from his Dad.

Text: "Ned, where r u?"

Ned: "Oh crap! I'm late..."

Friend: "You coming?"

Ned: "No, I gotta get to City Hall for my Dads ceremony."

Friend: "Oh, right. Tell your pops I said congrats!" They high five and go their separate ways with Ned replying to his Dad.

Text: "onw"(on my way) Cut back to me on a nearby roof calling Alice.

Celena: "Did they start the ceremony yet?"

Alice: "They're still setting up. Where are you?"

Celena: "Got hung up at work. Be there soon." The trip to City Hall was pretty quick. Cut to Nick and his family. His son Nedry, the boy from earlier, and his wife Elizabeth, who wears a pink summer dress.

Liz: "Theres the stage entrance. And we'll be right out front."

Nick: "Sounds like a lot of people out there."

Liz: "You'll be fine, honey."

Nick: "The last time I gave a speech was my combat school graduation. My classmates thought it was weak."

Liz: "Hmph. If only they could see you now."

Ned: "Hey, you got this, Dad. I mean come on, you saved a real Huntress, I'm pretty sure that proofs you're creed of being equal to them. Like it makes a real hero."

Nick: "A real hero?*chuckles*Or... maybe I'm just a guy who remembers his family creed... in which we never run from trouble... we face it head on." They all have a group hug then go their separate ways. Cut back to me and Alice by the edge of the crowd making sure we're prepared for any sort of trouble. Storms secretary starts off the ceremony.

Secretary: "Welcome, everyone. And before I hand it off to Councilman Storm, I'd just like to say a few words. Our kingdom is so fortunate that such exemplary citizens..." Pretty typical speech really, do we wisper among each other regarding the case.

Alice: "So...?"

Celena: "Well, I caught the second in command but the Riddlers leader is still out there. Which means this gang war is still far from over."

Alice: "Anything to report that I can have Nya look into?"

Celena: "Yeah, a truck pulled away from the site, from a company called Nomad Shipping. Something's not right about it... I just don't know what."

Alice: "Hm. Well maybe after this we can grab some coffee and head to my place. You and Nya can recap and pull together all the info we've got so far." That's when we hear Storms voice over the mic.

Jack: "Well thanks, Josh. Couldn't have said it better myself. But I'll try. We all know that Officer Fuko is a hero-" I swear, these speeches get more boring every time I attend these things... But I'm more than happy to listen to what Nick may have to say. "-For acts of extraordinary bravery above and beyond the call of duty, it is my privilege to present Officer Nicholas Fuko with the department medal of honor." As he's applying the medal his secretary wispers to him.

Secretary: "Scroll call, sir."

Jack: "Kind of in the middle of something here, Josh."

Secretary: "Sounds urgent, sir..."

Jack: "Fine..." He shakes Nick's hand. "Congratulations, sir." Nick stands up to the podium as Storm walks away as his secretary hands him a Scroll.

Nick: "Uh, thank you, Councilman Storm. I share this honor with my family, my wife, Elizabeth, and my son, Nedry. Without their support I... I couldn't do what I do." Cut to Jack on his Scroll.

Jack: "Yes?"

Caller: "I've worked a long time for this moment."

Jack: "Who is this?"

Caller: "Over the coming days, your properties, your kingdom, and everything you care about will be destroyed." Jack spinning his finger by his head indicating that he thinks this guy is crazy. "People will beg you for help, but you or any of the council won't be able to save them."

Jack: "Listen jackass, I get threats like this twice a week. Why don't you grow a pair and tell me what you want?"

Caller: "To watch you suffer."

Jack: "Alright enough of this! I'm only asking one more time: Who is this?"

Caller: "Riddle me this: When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?"

Jack: "Is this some kind of joke to you!? Cause I'm not laughing!"

Caller: "Incorrect. This is no joke. The answer... is a riddle." He hangs up. Leaving Storm a little confused and pissed off. His guards escort him away from the premises. As he's leaving I get a strange sensation, so I turn to the left to see a random guy with glowing eyes at the edge of the crowd pull his jacket open to reveal... an explosive strapped to his chest! I turn behind me to see... what looks like Mr. Mondai in the back out of sight, wearing a green suit with a black question mark and the Riddler guys mask holding a gold staff. Finally, I see the secretary's eyes start glowing all of a sudden. That's when the random guy explodes, leading to panic in the crowd!

Ned: "Dad!" Ned points at the secretary. Nick turns around to see him opening up his suit to reveal another explosive. Nick pushes him away and tries to run but the guy explodes upon hitting the floor. That's when I notice a third bomber in the crowd.

Celena: "Everybody get down!" Then the guy explodes. I wasn't prepared for this... The explosion knocked me unconscious... and Alice had to drag me out of the crowd and stay with me until paramedics arrived. Looks like Nick's wife did the same thing with her unconscious son. He ended up waking up rather quickly.

Liz: "Ned! Ned, are you okay!?"

Ned: "Ugh, Mom...?"

Liz: "Stay here... I'm going to find your father!" She runs off into the crowd."

Ned: "Wait, Mom!" 'This is crazy... Who would do this? Theres no way Mom can find him by herself... I better look too.' He runs into the scene and notices the bombed area is now swarming with Riddlers killing off any stragglers within the area. He sneaks his way past the Riddlers using fallen debris as cover until he reaches the stairs of the stage. He peeks to see his Mom hidden on the other side of the scene before him. While the other Riddlers aren't looking, Ned grabs a steel pipe and tries to sneak up on the only Riddler on the stage standing where Nick use to be, but the Riddler ended up disarming him and knocking to the ground. He was about to bring his sword down and kill the boy, but...

Mondai?: "Enough! We have to leave. Now." They all just walk away.

Ned: "Dad..." Ned gets up and rushes on to the stage, only to find Nick... dead. "Dad? Dad!" As he pleaded for him to wake, he soon realized that they weren't being answered.

One week later.

Nicholas Fuko's funeral. Liz and Ned are up front with Councilman Storm. Me and the twins are in attendance with the crowd. Storm hands Liz a folded flag with Vacuo's symbol, and then tries to comfort Ned before walking off. Several jets fly over and a large crowd of officers salute their fallen comrade... It's the end of the funeral. Ned stands by Nick's coffin. I decide to talk to him.

Celena: "I'm sorry for your loss. I know I may not have known him for very long but I can tell... Your Dad was a great man, with a good heart."

Ned: "Thank you... I... appreciate you coming for this. It means a lot."

Celena: "It's the least I could for the man who saved my life." A moment of silence. "Look, I know you don't really know me, but believe me when I say that... I know what it's like... to lose someone who was once precious to you. My family and I were rather close with Shades previous Headmaster, Jade Quartz. There was a break in. A man in black. The intent was to assassinate her... and it worked. She tried to fight back, but she was outmatched. It was after that when my Dad become the new Headmaster. And I've almost lost him several times... It's not a pleasant thought... Thinking that your going to lose the one you're closest too. It hurts."

Ned: "He already worried me enough with that because of his job alone. Now that it's actually happened... I don't know what to do." He starts tearing up and walks away. Liz comes up to me.

Liz: "I'm sorry about that." She looks in Ned's direction. I don't know what I'm going to do with him." She follows after him. The twins go home afterwards. I decide to do the same and collect my thoughts for bit. Aided by a hot shower.

Celena: " I'm sorry, Nick... I let you down." I look out the window to see it raining outside, the shower matching the sound of rainfall. "But I swear, I won't let him get away with this! For your sake... and your son's." After my shower, I suit up, prep my equipment, and get back out there to begin my search. Best start would be to call Tyler and see how far the police have gotten.

Tyler: "I'm busy. What's up?"

Celena: "Have you started looking for Mondai yet?"

Tyler: "No. And don't get me wrong, it's not because we don't believe you, but because we've been getting nothing but false leads all week, I'm afraid we can't start a manhunt solely based a hunch. Which means if you want to look for him, then your gonna have to present solid evidence of his involvement."

Celena: "Solid evidence... Right." I decide to contact Nya next. "Hey..."

Nya: "Hey. So what are you thinking?"

Celena: "I'm thinking I really screwed up. And that kid lost his father."

Nya: "I know you too well to say you should give yourself a break. What about the police? Do they have any leads on Mondai?"

Celena: "They're not even looking for him. Said they need solid evidence first. I still can't stop thinking about it... Is it possible that Mondai is actually that Nazo criminal I heard about? Cause I thought for sure that Nazo might've been the one behind all of this."

Nya: "The only way we'll know for sure is it we look into it ourselves. I've been doing some research... I'm sending you an address. For some reason, Mondai bought a controlling interest in this recycling center last year."

Celena: "You think he's hiding out there?"

Nya: "Maybe. We know he's not at the shelter. If he's not at the recycling center, maybe you'll find some evidence as to where he might be."

Celena: "Yeah. I'll let you know what I find." I start zipping across the rooftops.

Nya: "Oh, and one more thing. I talked with a detective about questioning the arrested Riddlers. They're all claiming Mondai has the power to control people. Some sort of specific form of mind control that seems to tie in directly to confusion. They say he gained control over them after they got confused from him asking them what I'm assuming was an intentionally confusing riddle."

Celena: "He did say that Nazo's name translates to riddle. Pretty on the nose if you ask me. Assuming if Mondai and Nazo are the same person."

Nya: "Well, I better get back to it. Be sure to keep me in the loop, alright?" Hang up. I find the center and the front lot is crawling with Riddlers. I decide to enter from the air vents. There's no one inside so I come out and start looking around. Everything if interests are in the same room. First I find a map of the kingdom on the wall with specific places marked.

Celena: "These must be where they're planning to attack... Wait... These are Storm's campaign offices. All the paths originate from the same address." Next to the map is a crate of high tech equipment pieces. On the other side of the room is a bigger crate full of explosives, taken directly from the Spiders. On the far end of the room are some of the guns they also stole from the Spiders. Next to that is a table with a paper showing a sketch of a delivery truck and bombs with measurements and calculations. They must be planning to use these to smuggle around the larger explosives. That's everything of interests... I'm starting to see the bigger picture here. "This wasn't a gang war. The Riddlers were stealing from Malachite to go after Councilman Storm." I sneak out and get out of their earshot before calling Nya.

Nya: "Hey, did you find Mondai?"

Celena: "No. But you were right. Mondai's using that place as a front for the Riddlers. Bomb making, gun running..."

Nya: "Oh my god..."

Celena: "And it looks like they're planning another attack, this time on your Father's campaign offices."

Nya: "Sounds to me like Mondai has some kind of beef with my Dad."

Celena: "I found an address there. I think it's their staging area. If I hurry, I might be able to stop them."

Nya: "Be careful!" Hang up. Time to call Tyler.

Tyler: "Make it quick, I'm busy getting yelled at by the police commissioner."

Celena: "Mondai and the Riddlers are planning another attack, this time on Jack Storm's campaign offices."

Tyler: "Are you sure? I told you before we've been getting nothing but false leads this past week."

Celena: "Positive. I'm sending you the address of a recycling center, you'll find all the evidence there."

Tyler: "Got it. I'll get those campaign offices evacuated." Hang up. I reach the address I found, and it's that Nomad Shipping place from earlier. The entire front lot I crawling with Riddlers, and it looks like these are the trucks from that sketch. Considering what this place is being used for, it'd be best for me to take these guys out first... quietly. It took a while but I manage to take them all down, allowing me easy access into the building. One particular office has what I'm looking for in terms of relevant interests. A clipboard on a desk has a note. 'Boss is to meet with the Spiders boss later today.' The address written is for some kind of auto shop. Meet with the Spiders boss? They can't be talking about Malachite, right? It's gotta be Junior. But I thought they were on bad terms with all this fighting. What's going on? I find another map of the kingdom, this time labeling their hideout locations. Best to let the police handle these. I get back outside to make my leave when I encounter a Riddler duel wielding wind Dust whips that can expand for a longer reach. Trying to get close is a challenge so ranged combat is my best bet to stun him before getting close enough to finish him. Afterwards, I call Nya, but Alice ends up talking.

Celena: "Hey, I think I stopped the attack on the campaign offices."

Alice: "Nice. And what about Mondai?"

Celena: "I think I got a lead. He's meeting with, I'm guessing Junior, later today at an auto shop. I'm sending you the address."

Alice: "Alright. We'll look into it. See you later." It was after the call when I see something I wasn't expecting to see at all: some Atlas military soldiers coming to arrest these guys... with general Winter Schnee accompanying them.


	6. Promising Leads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena: "General Schnee? Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Winter: "That should be my question."

Celena: "Well I am in charge of this case. I'm following every lead I can get."

Winter: "Ah, so it's you. They told me a capable Huntress was investigating this case but neglected to tell me who."

Celena: "They?"

Winter: "The Vacuo council. They got in touch with us and asked for our help in handling this terrorist crime spree."

Celena: "I see. Well, here's everything I know so far..." I explain the situation to Winter.

Winter: "I see. So where will you be heading next?"

Celena: "I still need to find solid evidence of Mondai's involvement. I'll see if there's anything note worthy at the shelter he runs."

Winter: "We'll be cooperating with the Huntsmen and police from now on, so anything you tell them will goung through to us as well."

Celena: "Right. See ya around, general." I zip off and get a call from Tyler.

Tyler: "Hey, I should probably tell you something..."

Celena: "If it's about your cooperation with the Atlas military, then I already know. General Schnee told me everything."

Tyler: "Guess that saves me the explanation then. They have the councils ear and unchecked authority. We've also searched that address you gave us, found plenty of evidence of a bomb plot, but nothing that leads back to Mondai."

Celena: "I'm working on that. Get back to ya soon." Hang up and make my way for the shelter. To avoid suspicion of my showing up there from Grandma, I'd better talk to her and say I'm here to help out a bit, then sneak into Mondai's office. I find Grandma in the kitchen washing her hands.

Marie: "Celena!"

Celena: "So if you're running this place while Mr. Mondai is out of town, who's doing your old job?"

Marie: "Ha... Me. But I could always use more help. You know anyone?" Hmm... Actually, I think this might be a good opportunity to help Ned.

Celena: "Actually I do. His name is Ned Fuko."

Marie: "Why does that sound familiar?"

Celena: "His Father was being honored at City Hall." She showed a saddened look of realization. "I talked to him at the funeral, and his Dad told me a bit about him before what happened. He's a smart kid. He's just having a tough time."

Marie: "I know how he feels. I knew how he feels when your Grandpa died."

Celena: "Same for me when Jade died. I heard that for some people who's lost someone that it helps to... stay busy." I hand her a slip of paper. "Here's his Mom's number."

Marie: "Thanks. I'll give her a call."

Celena: "Also, you haven't heard from Mr. Mondai, have you?"

Marie: "No. Why?"

Celena: "Just curious." Honestly, I should be concerned that she might be danger of him, but considering the facts, it seems like Storm is the only target on his mind right now. "I've got a few minutes before I'm needed at the lab. I'm gonna look around, see if there's anything else I can do to help you out."

Marie: "Oh, you don't have to..."

Celena: "I know. But I want to." That's when I walk away. I head upstairs to Mondai's office. Naturally it would be locked, so while nobody is looking I slip through any cracks or holes with my Semblance. The doors window has blinds covering it so nobody should see me in here. Mondai's personal journal is on the desk. The most recent entry is bookmarked with a... key? Interesting. The entry shows most of the details we've already figured out. Being that now Malachite is gone, it'll be easier to take the Spiders weapons and use them against Storm. I wonder what this key goes to? I use my visor to search the room for anything with a lock and to my surprise, the side of the shelf on the back wall has a small keyhole near the back. I use the key, and the empty wall next to the shelf opens up, revealing a secret. The room holds a bulletin board full of any documents regarding Jack Storm entire career as a Huntsman, a business man, and now as a councilman, including reports of incidents that could definitely get him arrested but seems to have been covered up as I've never heard of them and he's still walking free. In front of that is a table with the Grimms Blood file from the other night so I take that, and a recorder. I play the recording and hear Mondai's voice.

Mondai: "If anyone is hearing this recording, then you'll be hearing my true past. Mondai is merely an alias that I've taken. My true name... is Nazo." I knew it! Nazo: "I'm sure you've probably heard of me. A villain who terrorized both Vale and Mistral. I did it under the orders of the Grimm queen... Salem. She wanted me to secure the relics. After the others failed in Mistral, we moved on to my own plan, but those damn brats stopped that as well. Afterwards, Salem said no longer wanted my help on account of my failures. I went into hiding here in Vacuo after that. A long time after that is when I heard of Salem's defeat, which inspired to rethink my life choices and maybe try doing some good for once. So I took up my new name and started out as an assistant businessman until I started working on my own funds. Wanting to help people without indulging in the violent life of a Huntsman, I decided to open my homeless shelter... but I couldn't keep it open on my own for long. Not with the limited funds I had. That's when I met Storm. I don't know how, but he found out who I was, but instead of turning me in, he instead offered me a 'deal' but was basically just blackmail. If I acted as a supported for upcoming election campaign to become a councilman, he'd overlook my past and fund my shelter as part of his campaign by giving him a good image. It took a few years of losses to other candidates, but we finally achieved his goal. It's been years since he'd won, and while he continued to fund me, he recently said that he needed to stop to fund something else. What pissed me off was what I found it was for: his Grimms Blood research! I can't believe he seriously thinks funding bioweapon research is more important that a business like mine that actually benefits the public! Why people voted for him us beyond me! Unfortunately the research is off the books and unknown to the people, and I'm willing to bet to the rest of the council as well. Which brings me to my current plan. I finally awoke to my Semblance while in hiding years ago and am using it to create an army so that I may steal Grimms Blood and use it to ruin Storm! I'll unleash it on the city and pin the blame on him. I know it goes my resolve to help people, but this is the only way I can think of to bring Storm to his knees! Things may end badly for me after this, but as long as the people in my shelter don't get hurt... then that's good enough for me." The recording ends there. I step back as I try to process all of this. But apparently I stepped off of a pressure plate that activated a mechanism once I stepped on it and now that I'm off of it, the mechanism had started. The walls are covered in high voltage wires... This must be a burn room, wired to destroy evidence! I find the junction boxes and turn them off, shutting down the wires to preserve everything. I hear back into the office and call Tyler and Dad.

Celena: "Hey, I finally got your evidence, Tyler. Head to Mondai's homeless shelter downtown."

Tyler: "What am I going to find?"

Celena: "A secret room hidden behind his office. It was a burn room but I made sure to take care of it. I was right about one of my assumptions: Mondai is actually the missing villain, Nazo. He's got another attack planned. Not sure on where or when, but I think he's going to use something called 'Grimms Blood'."

Aidan: "Sounds... destructive. What is it?"

Celena: "A substance that Jack Storm is creating through one of his businesses. Probably a bioweapon of some kind. I have a folder full of info on it. I'm holding onto it for now. I'll send copies as soon as I can."

Tyler: "Okay, we'll check his office."

Aidan: "And if the evidence holds up, you'll be able to put out an APB." Hang up with both of them, then call Nya.

Nya: "Hey, did you find anything?"

Celena: "Yep. A whole bunch of evidence on Mondai, and we were right. He is Nazo. The police will be able to look for him now. I've got a lot of info you'll wanna hear."

Nya: "How about you tell me later at our place once Alice gets back. She's looking into the auto shop. I'll let you know when she gets back, we can compare notes over dinner or something."

Celena: "So long as I cook. I really don't feel like having takeout right now, and I know you guys aren't exactly the best chefs around..."

Nya: "Guilty as charged. Just don't let Alice hear you say that. You know she gets easily offended about that."

Celena: "Right. Anyway, I better let you go. See ya." After that I get a call from Mia. "Oh, hi, Mia. How are you?"

Mia: "Celena! Exciting news! Come by the lab!"

Celena: "Um, like, now?"

Mia: "This is my defining moment! Can't wait to show you."

Celena: "Cool. Um, I've got dinner plans with your daughters. Can I come by later?"

Mia: "The girls can wait. You NEED to see this, Celena."

Celena: "Uh... okay. Be right there." Once I reach the lab and enter, I see a lot of new stuff here replacing the confiscated equipment. "Where did you get all this equipment?"

Mia: "Called in every last favor. Took out a few loans. It's like we're starting over once again. But this times going to be different."

Celena: "So what's the plan this time?"

Mia: "I've got two projects I've thought of. The first being a new upgrade for Atlas armor to increase certain aspects. Second is a new versatile version of the Atlesian Paladins. Something still as tall in height and still powerful, but not as bulky as the current models. Right now I've set up the mech right arm and am about to test the controls." I can see the arm set up, and now Mia's got a remote control. Going as gentle as possible, she starts moving the arm and successful grabs the nearby support beam. Then she positions the arm back, but that's when the arms stand collapses. "DAMNIT! This is all your fault Jack, you son of a BITCH!" She proceeds to throw the remote to the ground.

Celena: "Well I know who you're NOT voting for in the next election."

Mia: *sigh*"Well, at least it was just the stand this time. I'll need to work on the support for continuing with more tests. At least the test just now was successful." A moment of silence as we clean up the mess.

Celena: "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but I can't say I'm not curious... What led to you and Jack divorce anyway?"

Mia: "Heh. After all this time, someone finally asks, huh? We were teammates back in the academy and got married after getting our licenses, and he became a businessman while I became a scientist on top of that. He eventually quit the Huntsman life to enter politics. He has a strict policy of only having two occupations at once, and he stuck with being a businessman because with the amount of properties he owns, it brought in more money than what the Huntsman payment could offer. His goal was to become a councilman, which of course me and the girls supported. Even after he lost a couple times, he wouldn't give up... But eventually he become so obsessed with it that he was barely paying attention to his family. That led to non-stop arguments which eventually led to the divorce. It was after that that he finally won the election. Even though we were no longer together, he said he'd at least continue the funding for my lab himself... I've relied on grants from him ever since. And you know the rest. If this project doesn't work..."

Celena: "Don't worry. It'll work. I mean look at what we did today."

Mia: "Your right. I think I'll move on to the armor upgrades for a while until I can fix the heavy equipment support." I look at my Scroll and see a missed call from Nya.

Celena: "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll be back later."

Mia: "Right. Tell the girls I said hi, alright?"

Celena: "Will do." I return Nya's call once I'm outside. "Hey, sorry I missed your call. I'm assuming Alice is back now?"

Nya: "Yep. Ready whenever you are."

Celena: "Alright, I'll just grab some stuff from the store on my there. Oh and your Mom says hi, by the way."

Nya: "Thanks." Hang up. A quick stop at the store to pick the ingredients for homemade tacos and then straight to the twins. "Good, your here."

Celena: "Alright, we can compare while I cook." We go over basically everything we've learned so far until it was finally Alice's turn to tell us what she found at the auto shop. Enter flashback. Alice is in the air vents ready to spy.

Alice: "Celena said this is where Mondai is meeting Junior today. I wonder what it's about considering the conflict between them." The Spiders seem to be using this place as a hideout, as there are armed Spiders everywhere, guarding a large heavily armored vehicle. Junior and the Malachite twins can be seen in the managers office. Just then, Mondai, or Nazo, show up dressed the same as he was back at City Hall with two of his men carrying large bags, and they start talking.

Nazo: "I appreciate your willingness to meet with me, Junior."

Junior: "Just make it quick, I'm a busy man."

Nazo: "I'm here regarding the constant fighting between us. Allow me to clarify some things, I'm not trying to start a war with you. I simply just wanted to borrow your stuff as I don't have any toys like yours. I promise, I was going to give them back right after I was done with my goal."

Junior: "And what's that?"

Nazo: "To make councilman Storm suffer. I worked with him as a supporter for his campaign in exchange for funding of my shelter, but then recently he stopped funding and left me with enough Lien to only last me for another year. He's already brought me enough suffering but now it's time that I return the favor."

Junior: "And you needed our stuff for that?"

Nazo: "Yes. But then you had to fight against me. The constant fighting is interfering with my plan. I'm here to create a compromise. Just tell me what it is you desire most and I'll give it to you, in exchange for using your stuff."

Junior: "I think you know what I want. I here you like a good puzzle. Try to figure it out yourself and maybe I'll accept."

Nazo: "Challenge accepted. If you can even call it that anyway. I've followed your career back in the day and figured out your principles. I had a feeling it might come to this eventually, which is why I had Crimson Blade do some jobs for me." He snaps his figures and one of his men put their bag on the table between the two bosses. Junior unzips it to find it filled with Lien. "With an exchange like this, you could say I'm... renting your weapons."

Junior: "Hmm... Alright fine. This should cover everything you've already taken, but if you want anything else, it's gonna cost you more."

Nazo: "Well, I do actually need one more thing from you. Tell me: that large vehicle you've got there? What were you planning to use it for? And is it ready for use yet?"

Junior: "We can't rely on any other form of transportation to get back to Vale without bringing trouble to ourselves, so we've made this to protect us from the Grimm and harsh environment as we make our way there. We just finished it this morning and we're set to leave next week. What're you planning to use it for if I let you use? And for how long?"

Nazo: "I just need it for a day, tomorrow actually, to help steal a nesecary component for my plan."

Junior: "Hmm... Fine. We need a test run in it anyway. Take it with you when you leave. But it'll cost you another bag." Another snap and the other guy puts down his bag next to the table.

Nazo: "We'll be sure to return it once we're done it."

Junior: "Here are the keys. Try not to scratch it."

Nazo: "No promises." Junior hands him the keys before they all head into the main room.

Junior: "Open the garage door!" They do as he command and close it back after Nazo and his men drive off in the large truck. He speaks to the twins without looking at them. "Follow and keep an eye on them. Do not engage, and do not let them catch you. Report back to me if something happens." The twins leave and track down the truck using a GPS unit Junior placed in the truck.

Alice: "Okay, I think that's enough. Time to leave. And I should probably finish the Spider job." She heads back outside and gets a good distance away before calling the police and telling them where Junior is hiding. Back to present. Just finishing up our tacos now.

Celena: "Okay, that takes care of one problem, but now we need to know what Nazo's after with that truck."

Nya: "What ever it is, it's probably related to this Grimms Blood file you found."

Celena: "Again, don't forget to send Tyler and my Dad copies of that."

Alice: "I just can't believe the history between Dad and Nazo... It's crazy." My scroll on the table goes. It's the police crime system.

Police: "All units, we have a residential break in. Resident is a one Will Kanri."

Alice: "Will Kanri? That sounds familiar..."

Nya: "On it... And... Got it! He's Dads company CFO... Wait... you don't think this has anything to do with Nazo, do you?"

Celena: "Only one way to find." I grab my scroll and gear and make my way for Kanri's place. I decide to call Nya while on my way for info on him. "Hey, what exactly do we know about Will Kanri?"

Nya: "Let's see... Chief Financial Officer at Dads company. Single. Known for his gem collection."

Celena: "If Nazo's after him, it's gotta be related to Grimms Blood."

Nya: "I'll run a search on everything in this file."

Celena: "Let me know the second you find something. I think Nazo might be planning something even worse than City Hall." I hang up as I reach the building. The police are handling the Riddlers outside. I'd better check on Mr. Kanri. Looks like his penthouse is on the top floor. I reach the window but there's no entrance for me to take without alarming them. I see two Riddlers with Kanri at his desk. He's wearing black pants and a yellow dress shirt with black hair in a combover.

Will: "Okay! Now what?"

Riddler 1: "Enter your password." Then the other one noticed me.

Riddler 2: "Tawagoto! Hantoresu!"(Shit! A Huntress!) He shoots at me to which he breaks the window when I dodge. I enter through the hole he made and take him out quick. The other guy attacks with a fire Dust sword just like the second in command from earlier. This guy is a bit of the opposite of the earth gauntlet guys, in which he's pretty quick but not super strong. I speak with Kanri after dealing with him.

Celena: "It's safe now. What were they after?"

Will: "Just financial records."

Celena: "About Grimms Blood?"

Will: "How do you know about that?"

Celena: "Why do they want it?"

Will: "I don't even know what it is. Mr. Storm's been pouring money into it for years, but he keeps the whole project a secret. I'm the only one who has any record of it."

Celena: "Not anymore. Looks like they copied some records to a secure server. Payroll information on a Dr. Lee Son. Who is he?"

Will: "I honestly don't know..." I look out the window to see that the police have arrested the remaining Riddlers. I escort Kanri downstairs and meet with them. Atlas Soldiers arrive and escort Kanri to one of their compounds they've set up. I decide to call Tyler.

Celena: "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler: "You okay?"

Celena: "Yeah. But I didn't get much out of Kanri. Somehow I doubt the militaries gonna have much luck either."

Tyler: "I get the sense all they care about is keeping him quiet."

Celena: "Because he knows about Grimms Blood."

Tyler: "Right. Whatever the hell 'that' is."

Celena: "I'm working on that. I did get a lead at least. Call you back soon." Hang up and call Nya.

Nya: "Hey. What happened with Kanri?"

Celena: "He's safe."

Nya: "Good. And the Riddlers?"

Celena: "They were looking for a name. Got a pen?"

Nya: "Yeah. Go."

Celena: "Dr. Lee Son."

Nya: "Okay. Who is he? What's his deal?"

Celena: "I was hoping you could tell me."

Nya: "I'm on it. Just give me a few."


	7. Halloween Bash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

I grab myself a bite to eat while I wait for Nya's results and she calls me back afterwards.

Celena: "What'd you find out about Lee Son?"

Nya: "Check out the picture I just sent." Looks like a picture of three men dressed up in Grimm costumes. Ones a Beowolf, ones an Nevermore, and ones an Apathy. Then it hit me that today is Halloween. This is a social media picture at a Halloween party on Oscuro Academies campus.

Celena: " Which one is Dr. Son?"

Nya: "I don't know. Guess you'll have to go to the party to find out."

Celena: "People might get alarmed that danger is near if I go dressed like this. Guess I'm buying a costume." I hang up and head for the nearest costume store, as well as check up on some specifics on the party. There are some shared details with the photo. Some staff will be dressed up but still acting as security, and luckily for me, anyone is invited to join the party so long as they show legit ID. I end up getting a Batgirl costume and after purchasing it I made a slight adjustment for a tail hole. The mask I'm not too worried about. I decide to wait until I'm close to the school to change. I see a missed call from Grandma while on my way there.

Marie: "Celena, I spoke to Ned's mother, and she loved the idea of him working here. The poor woman's grieving herself, while trying to stay strong for her son... she needs some time to just grieve. And he needs to see that life's still worth living. That was a very thoughtful suggestion, Celena. The kind that makes us all proud." It ends there. I reach Oscuro Academy, my old combat school. I changed in the bathroom of a nearby apartment complex. I kept the shopping bag and put my suit in that, and then hide the bag on a nearby rooftop before I approach the school. I show the guy at the entrance my Huntress license and tell him I went to school here which was enough to let me in the party. There are a lot of people here. Let's see... Dr. Son is dressed as a one of three Grimm... need to find out which one. To the right of the party is a haunted house attraction, and at the front entrance is the Apathy guy.

Apathy: "Come one, come all, to the house of nightmares!"

Celena: "Excuse me, are Dr. Lee Son? I need to find him."

Apathy: "Sorry, but no. He's out in the party somewhere."

Celena: "Right... Sorry for wasting your time." I turn around to see the Nevermore guy up on a tall platform.

Nevermore: "Ca-caw! Ca-caw! Let me hear you SCREAM!" He's throwing around candy as he's flapping his wings. I head over there, grab some candy while I'm at it, and climb up the platform ladder to talk to him. I just stop at the top and call to him to get his attention.

Celena: "Excuse me!"

Nevermore: "Huh?"

Celena: "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Dr. Lee Son."

Nevermore: "Uh, I think he's on the dance floor..." He looks over to the dance floor and immediately recognizes him and points him out. "There he is, the Beowolf." I look over to see a Beowolf dancing around and having fun.

Celena: "Alright, thanks." I climb back down and make my way there... But as I reach the dance floor, a dude dressed as Nightwing cuts me off and tries to hit on me.

Nightwing: "Hey! If it isn't Batgirl? And a cat-bat by the looks of it."

Celena: "Hey, back off! I don't have time for this-Oh no!" A guy dressed as a vampire approaches Dr. Son and grabs him. His Beowolf mask falls off in the process, revealing brown curly hair.

Lee: "Hey! Who... what are you-!"

Celena: "Hey!" The creep stops me again though.

Nightwing: "Come on, where you going? I just wanna get to know ya." A grab my gun and keep ahold of it behind me back, point at the ground near the guys feet, good thing I have mufflers installed, and shoot the ground three times with ice bullets, freezing him in place. The cold instantly hits him and he looks down. "What the-!?"

Celena: "Sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship. Not for a long time." As I turn and run off towards where the vampires taking Dr. Son. They took him to the schools gymnasium and locked the door behind them. They locked all the entrances. I use my Semblance to get in and quickly hide behind the bleachers. The vampire brings Dr. Son to Nazo and a small group of Riddlers. Nazo does look like the Riddler from DC comics so he could've snuck in and blended in easily.

Lee: "Who-Who are you?"

Nazo: "I'll be the one asking the questions around here. Or rather, the riddles. And I've got one hell of a doozy for you: Two fathers and two sons go fishing. Each of them catches one fish each. So, why do they bring home only three fish?" What? What does that have to do anything? I look to see Dr. Son really thinking on this one but is having a hard time figuring it out. "Gotcha." Nazo raises his hand and does... something, which results in Dr. Son's eyes to start glowing and he stands completely strait. That's right! Nya said he can take control of peoples minds while confused. He intentionally told him a confusing riddle to get him. "There. You should be more cooperative now. Now I've got a question: You recently began working with someone on a big project funded by councilman Jack Storm. What is his name?" That's when I intervene. It's best that he doesn't get that name! I take off my mask and draw my weapon.

Celena: "Shows over, Nazo!"

Nazo: "Kill her!" His men come my way.

Celena: "Or not..." These guys are holding me back pretty good. Nazo, Dr. Son and the vampire haven't moved.

Nazo: "His name?" Luckily I'm not too preoccupied to not listen in.

Dr. Son: "Dr. Benjamin Rika." Nazo looks to the vampire and nods. The vampire gives Dr. Son a gun. "Thank you." As Nazo walks away to the front entrance, Dr. Son puts the gun to his head. This doesn't go unnoticed by me.

Celena: "No!" As I'm in a hold with these guys, but then the shot is fired, and Dr. Son falls to the floor. "NO! Grrraagh!" I get these off me and finish them off quickly before going after Nazo. I stop just outside the entrance wondering where he went. That's when I see him up on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

Nazo: "Attention! Attention everyone!" He gets the whole party's attention. "I have something I'd like to tell all of you! Something very important! What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?" Literally everyone is confused. But this time I think it's out of how he just randomly brought it up rather than it actually being confusing. Nazo takes this opportunity to control everyone and he makes them all fight each other. The crowd is so big I can barely get through like this unless I zip through them but I can't just leave them like this either. Nazo walks away while I try to think of something. Some of the people try to attack me, I don't wanna hurt them but I can't go down like this either. I don't use my weapon. I don't use my Semblance. I just use my fists and knock anyone in my way to the entrance unconscious. Everyone else knocks each other out until there's only one guy left.

Celena: "Oh you've gotta be kidding me..." It's the Nightwing guy who was bothering me earlier. This guy's putting up more of a fight than the other, but it's still not enough to take me as I slip behind him and kick him in the back of the head. Then I call the police and paramedics and quickly go change back into my suit before they get here. The paramedics are attending to the guests while the police take their statements, arrest the Riddlers that were left here, and investigate Dr. Son's body. I call Tyler after giving my statement. "Tyler? I've got bad news."

Tyler: "I've got reports of an incident at Oscuro Academy."

Celena: "Yeah, but I took care of it. I'll explain later. But right now you need to find a Dr. Benjamin Rika. Nazo is coming after him."

Tyler: "Copy that." After a while of helping with the people, he calls me back. "Celena, who is this Dr. Rika?"

Celena: "I think he's the head scientist on this Grimms Blood project. Did you find him?"

Tyler: "Yes and no. General Schnee said they already have him under protection at a safehouse somewhere in the city. But she also said for the sake of not spilling info, she won't tell me where."

Celena: "Hm. Makes sense. Still, I don't like taking chances. I think I have an idea on how to find him. I'll let you know if it works." Nya calls me afterwards.

Nya: "Hey, did you find Dr. Son at the party?"

Celena: "Yeah, but so did Nazo."

Nya: "Oh no, what happened?"

Celena: "Nazo corrupted him and made him kill himself."

Nya: "That's horrible! We have to stop this guy!"

Celena: "Before Dr. Son died died, he gave Nazo a name: Benjamin Rika."

Nya: "Benjamin Rika... who is he?"

Celena: "Not sure, but I bet he works on the Grimms Blood project. Have you learned anything from that Grimms Blood file?"

Nya: "Apparently, a few years Dad had a lab built for it under the table and made sure it stayed hidden from regulators. We already know he gave this file to Malachite to keep it hidden from them."

Celena: "A secret lab? For Grimms Blood?"

Nya: "If it's as dangerous as we think it is, I can see why."

Celena: "Where's the lab?"

Nya: "That's not in the file... all records of it has been destroyed. All I have are invoices from Dads personal account to his own legitimately owned construction company. Knowing Malachite, she kept the invoices around for blackmail material on the councilman."

Celena: "Everything leads back to Jack Storm. It's probably why he cut funding for Mia's lab and Nazo's shelter too. To provide more funding for Grimms Blood. Kanri did say he's been pouring money into it for years. I think it's time to pay him a visit."

Nya: "I doubt he's going to tell you anything."

Celena: "Wasn't planning on asking." Hang up. I normally don't let myself fall into acts like trespassing but I need that info. I end up on the roof of Storm's office building. Any info on the project gotta be in his office. I sneak in through the vents, but he's still there in his office on his Scroll. I gotta wait for him to leave before looking through his computer.

Jack: "I'm way ahead of you, Malachite. I had my people go through all of your files. If you try to expose our business arrangement, it'll be your word against mine, and I'm not the one behind bars right now..." Why is he talking with Malachite now? "God of Darkness statue? What are you talking about?" The statue from the auction house. Their probably talking about that file Alice found. That's when Jack leaves and I notice the security camera in there before going in, so I use my scroll to hack the camera and shut it off. Then I leave the vent and go straight for the computer. I search through it and find the data on Grimms Blood. It's real name is RT-13.

Celena: "According to this, Dr. Ben Rika is the chief scientist, but the location of the lab has been redacted." This whole review was written by Lee Son. Next page. AI controlled CRISPR? If that actually works it could cure any genetic disease... Cystic fibrosis, huntington's... this is crazy." Next page. The good: High efficiency. Consistent results. The bad: Viral delivery mechanism incorrectly targets immune system. Infected subject highly contagious. One subject exposed.(subjects being rats) 7 days later, all 40 subjects deseased. As it shows a picture of all forty rats dead. The ugly: One infected subject could trigger global epidemic. Lab techs nicknamed it 'Grimms Blood'. "So RT-13 is Grimms Blood and it's meant to cure diseases, but in it's current form it's like a bioweapon." Continue development?: Mr. Storm believes the reward is worth the risk. Maintain security: If it gets out, PR nightmare, could bring down all of Storms businesses. Mitigate risk of exposure: Dr. Rika should keep only sample on his person at all times. As it displays a briefcase handcuffed to someone. "That's why Nazo wants him. We find Rika, we find Grimms Blood." Time to leave. I head back out through the vents, the hack on the camera should ware off once I'm out of there. That's when I call Nya... but no answer. So I call Alice instead.

Alice: "Hey Celena, what's up?"

Celena: "Alice. Get this this: Grimms Blood wasn't designed to be a weapon, it's a treatment for genetic disorders. But it's current form is wildly imperfect, in trying to fix the body, it rips it apart. We need to locate Dr. Rika, I may trust Winter but I don't trust her men to contain something this deadly."

Alice: "I think Nya is following a lead on that. Will Kanri is being held at the militaries compound in the park. She said if anyone know Rika's location, it'll be Dads CFO. She's trying to reach him now."

Celena: "'Reach him'? That place is crawling with Atlas soldiers. How is she going to reach him?"

Alice: "Not sure. You might wanna go check on her." Hang up and straight to the park. Meanwhile, Nya approaches the compound front entrance. Two guards stand there.

Soldier 1: "Excuse me, but this area is off limits."

Nya: "It's okay. I'm Nya Storm. One of councilman Storm's daughters, and a licensed Huntress." She's shows them her ID.

Soldier 2: "What business do you have here?"

Nya: "I need to speak to Mr. Kanri. It's urgent business that I need to confirm with him."

Soldier 2: "And why would we do that?"

Nya: "Cause my Dad doesn't take kindly to anything that disrupts his business. You see what I'm getting at, don't you?" They look hesitant for a moment before making up their minds.

Soldier 1: "You take her to see Kanri. Don't let her go anywhere else though."

Soldier 2: "Come on." She follows the soldier to the tent where Kanri is. He's sitting at a desk with his laptop and a coffee. "Mr. Kanri. You have a visitor. They say it's important.

Will: "Let them in. But let us speak in peace."

Soldier: "You've got five minutes, then your outta here."

Nya: "Got it." Now it's just her and Kanri in there. "Mr. Kanri. My name is Nya Storm. I'm your bosses daughter."

Will: "One of them. I know a lot about most of the people I work with. What do you want? Did Storm send you to tell me something?"

Nya: "No. I'm not with my Dad, I'm not with Riddlers, and I'm not with Atlas. I'm a Huntress, just like the girl that saved you, Celena Verde. In fact, she and I are on the same team. I'm here to help her get some info."

Will: "Well I do have one thing to share. Something I already told the military but their completely ignoring it."

Nya: "I'm here regarding the location of Dr. Benjamin Rika. Where is he?"

Will: "His safehouse is on Vapor Street, they're moving him to a new safehouse tomorrow at noon, but they're totally ignoring Coquina station."

Nya: "The train station between here and Coquina?"

Will: "The Riddlers were talking about it when they held me. They didn't say what's so important about but I heard they're going there tomorrow."

Nya: "The military may be ignoring it, but not us. We'll look into it. Thank you Mr. Kanri." She leaves and let's the guard escort her out. I see her at the park entrance and go to talk to her.

Celena: "Hey! You okay? Your not hurt, are you?"

Nya: "No I'm fine. It was pretty easy, but here's what I got. Rika is on Vapor Street. Atlas it moving him tomorrow at noon. But apparently they're ignoring Kanri's warning about something he overheard while being held by the Riddlers, they're planning something at Coquina station tomorrow too."

Celena: "Not good. Alright, divide and conquer. I'll handle Rika on Vapor, you and Alice handle Coquina."

Nya: "Sounds like a plan. I better go fill Alice in on this. See ya." She walks off. Then I get a call from Ned's Mom.

Celena: "Hello?"

Liz: "Ms. Verde? It's Liz Fuko. I want to thank you for getting Ned the job at the shelter."

Celena: "Glad to. And please call me 'Celena'. 'Ms. Verde' is... probably someone more together than me."

Liz: "I should tell you, he has reservations. I finally gave him a choice: this or more therapy. He needs this, he just hates to feel like a victim, or be pitied. But he doesn't exactly do anything about it."

Celena: "I heard from Nick that he's an acceptional fighter but lacks confidence. Perhaps something like this will help him in that department. I'll let Grandma know, and I'll make sure I'm there his first day."

Liz: "Thank you again. This means a lot to both of us." Mia calls me afterwards.

Mia: "Celena, I'm about to to begin another test. I could use some help."

Celena: "Right. I'll be there soon." Man, I'm just going all over the place. It's pretty close to sunrise once I reach the lab. I hope Mia realized how late it was... right? "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Mia: "Morning, Celena. Or is it evening? Ah, doesn't matter. Anyway, I just need to borrow your guns for second. Until I can get the right parts for one, I don't have any guns on me for a shooting test. I need to test the durability of this armor you see before you and guns are next on the agenda. Just stand on the X over there.

Celena: "Sounds good." I do as I'm told and across from me is a test dummy wearing an upgraded version of current Atlas armor.

Mia: "I just need you to shoot one of your guns five times straight in the chest piece with regular bullets. I'll move on to Dust infused weaponry at a later date." Draw one of my Senshi, take aim, and...

*Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!*...Nothing more than a scratch in the paint, the armor itself remains unscathed.

Mia: "Perfect! Thats all I needed Celena. Thank you." She tried to hide it but I notice her arm slightly twitch as she picks up her clipboard. I'm concerned.

Celeba: "Mia, what's going on?"

Mia: "Hmph. It's become that obvious, huh? My doctor's call it a 'degeneratice neurological disorder', probably caused by overexposure to toxic chemicals in my... reckless youth. Heh."

Celena: "Sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Mia: "You already are. The worst part is it only affects the muscles... the mind continues to work, but it can no longer do." Now I'm even more concerned. "You're the only one who knows, Celena. I'd like to keep it that way. Not even my daughter's can know." I don't like hiding things like this from peoples families but we've got bigger fish to fry right now. We can't afford to have them worrying over something unrelated.

Celena: "Of course." This still leaves me concerned though. Things might get complicated if I leave her alone with these weapons of mass destruction while like this. I should probably make frequent visits after I finish things with Nazo. That's when I get a text from Grandma.

Marie: "Are you coming by today?"

Celena: "Um, Mia, I'm sorry. My Grandma just texted."

Mia: "No worries, Celena. I was thinking of taking a break myself. As soon as I check our telemetry data."

Celena: "Thanks. I'll be back in a few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you able to solve the riddles in this chapter? If not, here are the answers. If you want to figure it out yourselves, don't read this!  
> Riddle one: the group grandfather, father and son  
> Riddle two: the letter 'M'


	8. Demolition Derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Today is Ned's first day at the shelter. I have time to help him out a bit before Rika's relocation. I overhear a problem on my way through... a rather related problem. I see Ned in an alley with two thugs.

Thug 1: "Whadda you doin' here?" He shoves Ned to the ground. He then tries to kick him as he tries to get back up but he misses and Ned takes that moment to tackle him.

Thug 2: "Ho! We got a fighter!" Ned's on top of him and tries to punch him in the face multiple times but the second thug gets him off his partner and throws him against the wall as the first thug gets up.

Ned: "Ugh... Why do I never bring my sword..."

Thug 1: "You just made your last mistake. Punk." That's when I cut in and knock them aside. One of them does a whistle signal and more guys show up.

Celena: "Does it seriously take this many guys to rob a teenager?" Ned and I don't have time for this so I take them out quick with a streak attack and then turn my attention to Ned. "You hurt?"

Ned: "No, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

Celena: "Come on. Let's not be late. But hey, listen, that was really brave, but next time your unarmed, leave the fighting to the pros, OK?"

Ned: "OK, but what if there aren't any around?"

Celena: "Well... you can't just go swinging at someone twice your size. I mean, don't get me wrong... I've foughten guys stronger than me before. But, like everyone else, I've got fight smarter, not harder. And my powers, it's about being quicker. OK?"

Ned: "OK, but that's-that's easy for you to say. Sorry, I just can't do what you do." There it is again. The lack of confidence. It's probably gotten worse now that his Dad's gone. I've seriously gotta help this kid. He's got such a bright future ahead of him, he can't just let it slip by him.

Celena: "Alright, put 'em up."

Ned: "Seriously?"

Celena: "Yeah, come on." We both have our fists up. "OK. This is incase you ever have to fight unarmed again. First thing... don't let the adrenaline get to you. Breathe slow, breathe deep. Relax. Hips square to your opponent, let them make the first move. Now use your feet, and when they go off-balance look for an opening." He moves his fist and hits my open palm. "Boom!"

Ned: "Like that?"

Celena: "Yeah, yeah, that's it. Now, your main problem is confidence. But guess what? Most Huntsmen have the same problem, until they realize that they have something in their lives they need to protect: being anyone close to them. If you ever feel like you can't do it, just remember that you have friends and family that need your protection. Just like me. Just like all the greatest Huntsmen in history."

Ned: "Right..."

Celena: "Anyway, come on. We need to get going." I lead the way to the shelter. Ned gets a call while behind me.

Ned: "Oh, hey Mom."

Liz: "Hi honey, did you make it to the shelter okay?"

Ned: "Uh, yeah. Almost there."

Liz: "Ned... you don't have to work at that shelter, you know."

Ned: "You said I did."

Liz: "No. I gave you a choice."

Ned: "Yeah. And I chose this over more therapy. I mean it was helpful. The guy said everyone grieves in their own way. This is mine."

Liz: "Okay. I'm sorry..."

Ned: "Mom. Just because I don't wanna talk about it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Liz: "Oh, honey... I love you so much. We'll get through this, okay?"

Ned: "I gotta go. I'll call you on my way home." I can only imagine that conversation was heart warming. That's when we reach the shelter and get inside. "This place looks pretty peaceful."

Celena: "I'm just glad Mondai's not getting it involved. I'm sure you heard the news, but the manager is the man behind the Riddlers. His true name is Nazo and he's got some kind grudge against councilman Storm."

Ned: "Then this place could use all the help it can get. So... What can I do to help?"

Celena: "Okay so, the best way to start is just by getting comfortable with the place. Meet a few people." Then I notice the coffee pot. "You know what, everybody loves coffee."

Ned: "Coffee. Alright."

Celena: "And I'll be back in a little while to check on you, is that cool?"

Ned: "Yeah..." We go our separate ways as I go to help more people while Ned goes to a man working on the crossword. "Coffee?"

Man: "Thanks." He tops him off and notices the puzzle.

Ned: "Need some help?"

Man: "Not unless you know what the hell a magnum is."

Ned: "It's a high caliber firearms. It's cartridge size is bigger than that of similarly shaped guns like a revolver."

Man: "High caliber. That fits! Good one, kid." Then he hears an older man by the holo-TV.

Elder: "Piece of junk!" He can be seen beating on it so Ned heads his way.

Ned: "Mind if I take a look?"

Elder: "Eh?"

Ned: "Oh, we have a couple CCTV's at school, I know how to fix these when they're-"

Elder: "CC-what? No, no, you just gotta smack it... a couple times... get it goin'..."

Ned: "Or... could be a loose transmission cable." A quick moment of silence.

Elder: "Alright, alright. Be my guest, mister smarty-pants. Please, go ahead..." He gets behind it and was right so he fixes it and the screen shows the news talking about... Nick.

News: "Tributes continue to pour in for Officer Nicholas Fuko, the hero killed in the City Hall bombing, as reports emerge that he used his own body to shield others in his last moments of life. Fuko is survived by his wife Elizabeth and son Nedry, as well as a brother, Gregory." The news continues as Ned decides he's heard enough and heads into the kitchen where I run into him.

Celena: "Hey, you doing okay?"

Ned: "Yeah."

Celena: "Come on, Grandma will wanna meet you." We see Grandma in the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches. "Hey Grandma, I gotta take off, but I brought some help for you."

Marie: "Hi Ned! Nice to see you. Well, grab an apron, wash your hands, and I'll show you around." 

Ned: "Hey, Celena? Thanks for helping with this,it means a lot."

Celena: "Of course." I walk away and look at the time. "Almost noon. Atlas should be moving Dr. Rika. Better get to Vapor now." Leave the shelter and call Dad. "Hey Dad, I'm heading to Vapor to sure Rika gets to his new safehouse, y'know, safely."

Aidan: "Winters been a little testy about accepting help from most of our Huntsmen but maybe she'll be more willing with members of Project Guardian like you."

Celena: "Maybe but just in case I'll just be in the neighborhood at a safe distance and cut in if things get serious."

Aidan: "Okay, but first be straight with me, if this Grimms Blood gets loose in the kingdom, what's our worst case scenario?"

Celena: "Most likely a global pandemic if we can't contain it. It may even get close to an 'end of the world' kinda thing."

Aidan: "Why did I even ask?" He hangs up on me when I reach Vapor Street. Atlas APC's surround one building in particular. That must be the safehouse. Cut to inside, we see a man in a red dress shirt, tan pants and blonde slicked back hair, with a small group of soldiers.

Soldier: "We're ready for you, Dr. Rika. Is that the Grimms Blood?" An open briefcase containing a tube of a black substance. Rika closes then cuffs the case to his wrist.

Ben: "It's called RT-13, not..." He quits while he's ahead as he knows their not gonna get it. *sigh*"Just be careful, in the wrong hands this could-"

Soldier: "Don't worry, we're the best in the world."

Ben: "I feel so much better..." Sarcastically. He doesn't exactly trust people who think so highly of themselves without seeing it himself first.

Soldier: "Code three eighty-one, package is on the move." They get outside and escort him to his car. "This way, Dr. Rika." But before he can even get in his car, the Riddlers show up from around the corner in Juniors giant vehicle and completely wreck their baracades. I decide to intervene but then... Miltia Malachite cuts me off at the ledge, forcing me to step back a bit. I turn around to see Melanie behind me.

Melanie: "Consider this revenge for our Mother."

Miltia: "Plus, Nazo will get what he wants as well. A win-win." Meanwhile the military is getting wrecked. The trucks got Riddlers sticking out using rocket launchers and using them to wreck Atlas' APC's. None of the soldiers guns are doing anything and the Riddlers are tearing through them. A Riddler with a shield of ice Dust gets out and goes straight for Rika, freezing the soldiers guarding him and drags him into the front seat where Nazo and a Riddler in the driver's seat are.

Nazo: "Welcome aboard, Doctor." They seat him between Nazo and the driver. The twins have me stuck up here when I see them drive off with Rika. I get the twins off me with a light infused spin attack and take off after the truck. Better call Dad.

Celena: "Dad. I'm in pursuit of Nazo. He's got Dr. Rika, and the Grimms Blood."

Aidan: "Copy that. More units coming your way."

Celena: "He took Rika alive, so that's good."

Aidan: "Probably so he can force him to make more Grimms Blood..."

Celena: "I have to stop that truck before things get out of hand. But I think the Malachite twins are also after me. Things could get tricky." I hang up and get aboard the top of that truck. Riddlers come on top and try to fight me off but I end up knocking them off first. The guys with shields will block my attacks unless I get behind them. More military cruisers join in the chase, including Winters jet. She talks over a speaker.

Winter: "This is the Atlas military! We have authorization for deadly force! There will be no further warning!" I get in a moment to call Winter personally on my comm.

Celena: "Whoa, whoa! There's a biological weapon in there-!" She now talks to me on my comm.

Winter: "I wasn't talking about from my troops!" That's when she put the ship on auto pilot and joins me on the truck. We go through their forces faster this way. "You know, I don't think I've fought together with any of your family!"

Celena: "I know! This is quite the honor!" Eventually the Riddlers stop coming. But just when we think it's safe to go after Nazo, the Malachite twins join us.

Miltia: "Way to ditch us back there!"

Melanie: "We're not done with you yet!"

Celena: "Look, I know you guys are acting on Juniors orders but he should in prison by now, you really don't have to do this!"

Melanie: "Juniors orders were simply to watch Nazo!"

Miltia: "But this? This is personal! For Mother AND Junior!"

Winter: "Seems like your popular!" As she splits her sword.

Celena: "Okay, technically, Juniors arrest wasn't my fault!"

Twins: "Don't care!" They attack us both relentlessly.

Winter: "We don't have time for this! You go after Nazo! I can handle these two!" I manage to escape them and let Winter take over while I reach the front and break Nazo's door window.

Nazo: "So, it all comes down to this, huh?" He gets me in the face with his staff which almost knocks me off until I recover back to the roof. Nazo opens his door and climbs up here to, which is when he notices Winter and the twins. "Now, this won't do at all! Let's make this more private!" He takes out a remote and pushes a button that splits the truck in half, leaving the back end with Winter and the Twins behind, while me and Nazo keep going on the front end. "That's better! Now let's dance!" He's no slouch, that's for sure. He's efficient with his staff, and can well time his shots when it enters it's gun form. "Your strong! But are you smart? Riddle me this: I have keys but no locks. I have space but no room. You can enter, but can’t go outside. What am I?" We enter a hold.

Celena: "Nice try, but I'm smarter than I look! I know how you work, and I'm not gonna let myself fall for it! You want an answer? It's a goddamn keyboard!" I break it and hit him good.

Nazo: "Gh! There are three stoves: a glass stove, a brick stove, and a wood stove. You only have one match. Which do you light up first?"

Celena: "Trick question! You light the match first!" I kick him in the face.

Nazo: "Gah!"

Celena: "Face it! You'll never get into my head! I won't let you!"

Nazo: "Then I guess it's time we split!"

Riddler: "Sā, mondai ga hassei shimashita. Torakku o bunkatsu suru to, kyūkei ga kiremashita! Yame rarenai!"(Sir, we've got a problem! Spliting the truck tore up the breaks! I can't stop it!)

Nazo: "Don'nani! Watashitachiha watashitachi ga kita mono o motte imasu! Hitsuyōniōjite tatemono ni tsukkonde kudasai! Kanojo o oiharau dake!"(No matter! We have what we came for! Ram into a building if you have to! Just get rid of her!) He grabs a jetpack along with the briefcase he forced off of Dr. Rika, straps the jetpack on and flys away. I zip into the car and get out with Dr. Rika, then summon Kusabira and have her stop the truck with all her strength. They nearly smashed into a building if she hadn't tipped it over. That's when Winter caught up to us in one of their cruisers, with the twins cuffed in the back seat.

Winter: "Is Dr. Rika safe?"

Celena: "Yeah, but Nazo got away with the Grimms Blood."

Ben: "RT-13 is highly contagious. All he needs to do is infect one person with and it'll spread like a wildfire. Imagine what'll happen if he unleashes in a crowd?"

Winter: "It'd lead to a global pandemic."

Celena: "Why the hell is Storm developing a bioweapon in the city anyway? Shouldn't this be in a bunker in the middle of nowhere? Like the desert or the artic?"

Ben: "Grimms Blood is personal for Jack, it's been his obsession for decades. The project breaks every federal regulation in the books, but he doesn't care."

Celena: "If the city finds out, he can kiss re-election goodbye."

Winter: "Nevermind re-election. He'd be tried in the Hague for war crimes."

Celena: "But why are you telling us all this? Aren't you just as culpable as Storm?"

Ben: "Yes. Completely. But Nazo's actions have been a wake up call. We've ignored the projects risk for too long. I trust you guys. Especially Hunters like you miss...?"

Celena: "Celena Verde."

Ben: "Ms. Verde. You and general Schnee are the only ones trying to do the right thing. Please, protect the kingdom from our mistakes."

Winter: "I'll escort Dr. Rika to his new safehouse. They might come after him again. You focus on tracking down Nazo and the Grimms Blood."

Celena: "Will do." Better get to it. I hope the twins are having better luck at the station.


	9. Coquina Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Cut to Alice and Nya in Coquina station. Looks like some robotics company is holding a tech presentation.

Nya: "Kanri said the Riddlers would be doing something here today..."

Alice: "They probably picked today because of the gadgets displayed here."

Nya: "Maybe... Let's take a look and see what we've got." Nothing really here of interests besides new convenient transport systems, wireless rechargeable batteries, unbreakable encryption algorithms... And some kind of dispersal device.

Info AI: "This Gaia Microbe Dispersal Device releases formulated microbes into the atmosphere, and in turn leaves out oceans and rivers cleaner than when man first walked Remnant."

Nya: "Oh god..."

Alice: "What's up?"

Nya: "This is it! This is what they're after. They can use this to spread Grimms Blood."

Alice: "Then we've gotta do something!" Then they hear Nazo behind them.

Nazo: "Seems like we've got some more geniuses. Unfortunately, you won't be stopping anything." He snaps his fingers and Riddlers start coming out to closes all the entrances and transit gates. "If you want these people to live, then I'd suggest you don't fight..." Unbeknownst to him, Alice sends a text behind her back. 'Party at Coquina station. Better get here quick.' Everyone in here were seated on the floor in the center. A Riddler took the dispersal device and placed on a table near the crowd to which Nazo then inserted the Grimms Blood tube and starts a phone call.

Secretary: "Councilman's office."

Nazo: "I'd like to speak to Councilman Storm."

Secretary: "Who's calling?"

Nazo: "The man he is looking for..." A moment later.

Jack: "What do you want?"

Nazo: "I want you at Coquina station in thirty minutes. By yourself. Or there'll be more blood on your hands. Oh and just so you don't get any ideas... I've got your daughters among the people here."

Jack: "What!?"

Nazo: "Better get here fast if you wanna save them..." He hangs up, breaks his Scroll and walks away. "Hantsuman ni me o hikara sete kudasai."(Keep an eye out for Huntsmen.) At that point, me and the twins start speaking over the comm link with the twins whispering.

Celena: "Guys! I'm on my way. Are you hurt?"

Alice: "No, we're fine. Just hurry."

Celena: "Going as fast as I can! What's going on at the station?"

Nya: "Nazo's going to release the Grimms Blood. But not until Dad gets here."

Celena: "This must've been his plan all along. Make Storm responsible by forcing him to release the Grimms Blood himself."

Nya: "Sort of makes sense."

Alice: "In a twisted, psychotic way."

Celena: "Okay, I'm here. Coming into the terminal now. Anything I should be on the lookout for?" We see the Riddlers are setting up security drones with little cameras.

Alice: "Looks like he's got drones patrolling. Guess he's prepared for any Hunters arrival."

Celena: "Don't worry. I'm up in the air vents. Can you see a safe exit point?"

Nya: "Looks like your best bet is the southwest corner."

Celena: "Gotcha." I make my way there, emerge from the right vent and quickly take cover. "If I get any closer, the drones will spot me."

Nya: "Hm... Huh?" She sees a Riddler put down the Scroll used for controlling the drones on a nearby crate. "Hey, sis? See that Scroll over there? That controls the drones. Think you can snag it?"

Alice: "Maybe... But first I'll need a distraction. Hey Celena? Think you can cause some noise away from the crowd? We need them to look away from the Scroll."

Celena: "I can shoot the statue by the entrance from where I'm hiding."

Alice: "Then do it." Take aim. 3...2...1...fire. The gunshot can't be heard, but the clang of the bullet hitting the statue can.

Riddler: "Nani datte?"(What was that?) That got their attention. Alice takes this chance to get close to the Scroll, snag it, return to her place in the crowd and hand it to Nya. Alice provides her with cover to make sure they don't see her fiddling with it when they come back.

Nya: "Okay, I got this. C'mon... c'mon... Almost there... Yes!" She managed to shut off the drones cameras and weapons but made sure they kept flying to avoid suspicion from the Riddlers. "Drones are disabled."

Celena: "Good." That's when Nazo shows up again.

Nazo: "Kiite! Arashi wa soto ni arimasuga, kare to issho ni guntai o tsurete kuru koto ni shimashita. Otokuna jōhō. Sakini susumi, taimā o kaishi shimasu."(Listen up! Storm is outside but has decided to bring the military with him. The deals off. Go ahead and start the timer.) And he's off again. One of his men follows his order and starts the dispersal devices two minute timer.

Celena: "That's not good! We gotta do something."

Nya: "Alice. Keep an eye out. Celena, try to keep their eyes off us. I'm gonna try and disable it."

Celena: "Copy that." With the drones off I can sneak around and stealth these guys while Nya works.

Nya: "Hm... Four wires. Two are for the battery... ones for a fan... and one is labeled with an exclamation point. I'll need to detach the battery first. I just need to follow the wires to the other end and unplug them." She does so twice for the battery. "Crap! The time just changed to thirty seconds! Mist be a collapsing circuit! But that's okay. I just need to unplug the last two wires." She does the same thing for the fan. And by process of elimination, the cauion wire is last. "Finished!"

Celena: "Good. And..." Knock out the last guy! "Okay! I'm done here. Everyone move! Get out of here, now!" The people start fleeing the scene. We manage to get them all out before more Riddlers show up, including Nazo. The twins stay behind and draw their swords. "Sorry to spoil your party guys, but this dance ends now!"

Nazo: "You insignificant little pests! Kill them all!" His goons all come at us while Nazo heads for a platform. Every type of Riddler we've seen so far are all here.

Celena: "He's using a train to escape!"

Nya: "You go after him! We can handle these guys!"

Alice: "Yeah, we got this! You just find him and kick his ass!"

Celena: "With pleasure!" I zip past the Riddlers and board Nazo's train before it starts moving. I confront him in the caboose.

Nazo: "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Celena: "Yep. I'm all sorts of stubborn. Just like your all sorts of crazy."

Nazo: "Crazy? Or intelectually observant? I know you've been looking into Grimms Blood... After everything you've seen and heard, how could you possibly still protect him like this?"

Celena: "I'm not! But your methods are hurting innocent people. They don't deserve this!"

Nazo: "Neither did I!" He attacks and we rapidly clash in a tight space. For a minute he almost has me off guard until I blast into the next car with a double charged shot, and then I follow him.

Celena: "If you wanted revenge, then why do it like this?"

Nazo: "He practically ruined my dream when he pull my funding for something less important. Now I'm gonna make sure no one trusts him anymore. The people, the council, the Huntsmen, everyone!" Our little tustle continues for a few minutes until he grabs me and we jump out of the car, across the track, and through window of the front car of a passing train going the opposite direction. The people inside panic and head for the back while Nazo has me pinned for a second repeatedly punching me in the face until I finally catch one of his fist with one hand and punch him back with the other before getting him off me and grabbing my weapon again. He dies the same and we continue our fight again until he has me on the ground and repeatedly tries to smack me with his staff while I block with my blades.

Celena: "Please stop this! I don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to!"

Nazo: "After what Storm did to me!? Nothing else hurts worse than what he did!" His staff goes into gun form and he takes aim. I use that split second to shoot and disarm him. Then I tackle him and launch him into the trains control. Finishing his Aura and electrocuting him. Resulting in a terrible scream of pain.

Celena: "I bet that hurts more." Then I see the trains almost up at it's station. "Argh! The controls are fried. I'll have to stop this myself! Kusabira!" She gets in front of the train and tries to stop it by force while I zip ahead and use earth bullets to set a small ramp to slightly knock the train off the tracks and make it stop... And it worked! Just barely but it worked. I get back on the train and detain Nazo for the cops. "Next stop: prison!" I take him to the soldiers by Coquina station and hand him over. The soldiers have also taken the dispersal device and the Grimms Blood for evidence. Looks like Nazo's getting the same treatment as Malachite in which he's getting sent to the prison in the military base outside of the kingdom. Since Nazo was previously a freelance villain who went wherever he wanted, it doesn't really matter where he's permantly held, but he'll most definitely be sent to courthouses in Vale and Mistral as well to answer for those crimes too even if they were a long time ago. The twins and I go our speerate ways after finishing our business with the police and soldiers, to which I get a call from Dad.

Aidan: "You did it. Nazo's off to prison, and the Grimms Blood is safe with Atlas. How do you feel?"

Celena: "Depends. How's much time you got?"

Aidan: "Not much. Those of us in the higher positions still have a lot of work to do. I just wanted to say... nice work."

Celena: "Thanks Dad. I needed that." Now that all of that is done, I should go check up on Mia and see how she's doing. I make it to the lab and find Mia finishing up on something under a sheet. "Hello?"

Mia: "Ah! Celena! Just in time to see the final product!" She pulls the sheet off to reveal a mech suit that looks completely humanoid. Almost as if I'm looking at a tall Ironman suit or maybe the Bat-bot from 'The Batman' cartoon. She pulls another sheet off of a different stand showing a full suit of upgraded Atlas armor. My visors scan shows it's complete with the stat enhancements she wanted, along with gravity Dust connectors in the boots to allow wall and ceiling traversal and a grapple line. She pulls a sheet of the table showing an Atlas gun complete with an EMP blaster setting and faster recharge time, along with a sword handle loaded with hard light, effectively creating semi-lightsaber.

Celena: "Oh wow! This is incredible! You really did it, Mia!"

Mia: "And I haven't shown you the best part! Though its out of my field of expertise, I create a super serum that does the same as the armor." She pulls out a vial of a green substance and hands it to me. "Inject yourself with this and wear the armor on top of that! Imagine how powerful you'll be!" I do a scan to see the ingredients and it's certainly a strong performance enhancer but it also has a bad effect on the mind. Possible side effects: 38.7% seizures, 40.4% short term menory loss, 62.3% long term memory loss, 98.3% limbic degradation and 94.8% frontal lobe edema. High risk of mood and/or personality shift! We can't let fighters have this, it could cost them their sanity! "I was just about to give it a test run before you showed up." I see her with a syringe of it and I grab her wrist before she injects herself with it.

Celena: "Whoa, hold on! There's a problem! The serum won't isolate the neural adaptions. The ingredients have really bad mental side effects." As I slowly take away the syringe and put it aside. "It could affect certain parts of your brain. Your inhibitions, your mood... I just think we to test better materials-"

Mia: "We've don't enough testing!" She shoves me, forcing me to step back, but not hard enough to fall over. "For the first time in my life since Jack and I split... I don't feel like a failure. I feel like me!"

Celena: "Mia, you're not a failure. But if you go through with this, it could permanently damage your mind, even if we find a way to remove it... Please. What do you think Nya and Alice would think about that?" She thinks about it for a moment before coming to a decision.

Mia: "Right... right..." She looks disappointed.

Celena: "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we can perfect it. We're so close."

Mia: "I'll keep at it... Work out some bugs... You should go though. I heard of your take down over Nazo. You must be tired after all this hard work between that and this and the shelter. I don't want you to collapse."

Celena: "You sure you're okay?"

Mia: "I'm fine. You're still a growing girl though. I've already reached my peak. But you? You still have a long life ahead of you. Don't waste it."

Celena: "Right..." I'm still hesitant but I should go. I still have something elde to check up on. After I leave, the news comes on Mia's TV.

News: "We now take you live to Coquina station where councilman Storm is about to address the media..."

Jack: "Nazo is now behind bars. When I make a promise to this kingdom, I keep it." Something about this gets her attention, but also angers her and she grabs the gun while slowing approaching the TV before coming to a complete stop not far from it. "The people of Vacuo will soon make a decision that could change the course of this kingdom forever. So when you're casting your vote, remember what I've done. We are all safer now than we have ever been."

Mia: "LIAR!" She finally snaps and shoots the screens projector on wall. "You have no idea what you're in for..." For some reason I get a chill down my spine, but I can't let that distract me. I should check in on Ned. Via the Scroll.

Ned: "Hey, Celena."

Celena: "Hi, Ned. I just wanted to see how you're doing with the news about Mr. Mondai, or Nazo. Look, if you didn't want to work there anymore, Grandma and I would understand."

Ned: "I did wanna quit when I heard. Then I remembered what Dad said about the family creed... That we never run from trouble... we face it head on."

Celena: "Assuming he's doing the right thing. I got you that job. I'd hate for you to keep doing it if you think it's wrong."

Ned: "The people here... nothing Nazo did us their fault. They need help, and I'm helping them. I think Dad would want me to stay. I think he'd be proud."

Celena: "I know he would. And I am too. Anytime you wanna talk, just call."

Ned: "Thanks, Celena. I gotta go, Marie just gave me a list of office supplies to get. Later." He hangs up and I arrive at the shelter not long after. I still need to check up on Grandma too. I get inside and find her in the kitchen reaching for mustard in the fridge.

Marie: "Celena!" Happily.

Celena: "You okay?"

Marie: *sigh*"I'm getting by."

Celena: "I don't know how I feel about you running this place by yourself."

Marie: "These people need help. If I lose a few hours of sleep, so be it. By the way, do you know why he did this? They said Mondai was a former criminal and reemerged after hiding as Mondai."

Celena: "Salem's takedown inspired him to try and do some good and Storm put up the funding for the shelter in exchange for campaign support. Mondai going back to crime was out of a grudge for cutting the funding for something else. Something he found less benefitial than a shelter."

Marie: "I can understand where he's coming from but... why'd he have to do it like this?" Then out of nowhere.

Homeless man: "Hey, turn it up, I wanna hear this!" Then we could hear the news from the dining room clearly.

News: "A spokesperson for the police has confirmed that this was the truck carrying the device used in the Coquina station attack..." The screen shows an image of an Atlas truck tipped on its side with the back forced open and soldiers collapsed all around it.

Marie: "Oh, it nevers ends..." She turns around to find me gone. "Celena?"


	10. From Bad to Worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

I'm on my way to find that truck. If the Riddlers or someone elss got ahold of the Grimms Blood it could mean bad news. It's starts getting dark out once I reach the scene, which is just on the edge of town. I look around and find the dispersal device but no Grimms Blood. Damn it! That's when Tyler calls my comm while flying over me in an airship.

Tyler: "The Grimms Blood is gone, but we've got even bigger problem..." I faintly hear explosions coming from... the local prison!? "We have to hurry. Hop on!" He opens a door and I zip up inside, once the door closes we start head in the prisons direction.

Celena: "What happened?"

Tyler: "It was a coordinated attack. Must've been planned from the outside. Every cell block is breached. We're minutes away from every prisoner in there walking right up Third Avenue."

Celena: "What about the Atlas base?"

Tyler: "Should be okay. The prison there is a supermax facility. Better security, and a separate power grid."

Celena: "Good. What about the Grimms Blood?"

Tyler: "Schnee is handling it."

Celena: "Okay. I feel better now." We're right above the front entrance. I open a door and zip out. I encounter a bunch some prisoners escaping through here and handle them quick.

Tyler: "Dammit! They got into the armory! Some of them are now armed with firearms, including rocket launchers!"

Celena: "Seriously!?" I head inside and see he wasn't kidding when several rockets start coming my way. This could get catastrophic real fast. But I'm even faster! These guys haven't met a Huntress like me before as I clear though them with a few steaks.

Tyler: "Shit! They're stealing an airship!" I get up to roof and see an airship about to take off so I zip in through the open door and toss them all out before that happens. Man this is nuts! "Okay, looks like things are somewhat under control..." That's when we see a fiery explosion in the distance.

Celena: "I thought you said Atlas' base was secure!?"

Tyler: "It was. Let's go!" I board the ship again. "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

Celena: "C'mon, Tyler. You know as well as I do that when it looks bad... it's usually worse." When we get closer I can see... Aran Kuma armed with his weapon. "LOOK OUT!"

Aran: "Ha!" He hits our wing with a laser beam of heat... Wait, his flame thrower couldn't do that before? Where'd he get an upgrade like that? Our ship it spinning out of control until we crash through the roof into one of the cell blocks.

Celena: "Kusabira!"  
Tyler: "Magus!" We managed to survived thanks to Guardians before we crashed, and I force the door open to let us out after we de-spawn them.

Celena: "You okay?"

Tyler: "Yeah." Then Aran crashes in riding on his Inner Demon, Helen's back.

Aran: "Welcome to the party! Just in time for the fireworks!" Now that I get better look at him, he's got a whole new look of black Atlas armor, minus the helmet, which I'm sure all members of Team DARC will do that. He uses that new laser of his to fry the systems a let out all the prisoners before flying off deeper into the prison.

Celena: "Aran Kuma? Why is he letting everyone out?"

Tyler: "I'll head for the main control center and see how bad the situation is." As he draws Old Chief.

Celena: "Got it. I'll go join the party." We split ways and I zip through these guys quick as I don't have time to deal with them. I've gotta catch Aran before he causes too much damage and release his team. And I just jinxed myself there because as I'm trying to force open a door, I see Rick Caiman for a split second before his Demon, Oswald, throws a large rock at me. "Oh, hey Rick!" He de-spawns Oswald. Just like Aran, now wearing red Atlas armor.

Rick: "Hope you like surprises, Pussycat!" He runs off with Aran following him. Surprise? What is he talking about? I follow them into the next cell block to find them missing. Great. Tyler calls.

Tyler: "Hey, what's your status?"

Celena: "Things are not looking good right now-Argh!" I wasn't expecting this! Devon Akuma grabbed me by the neck from behind with his tail from the ceiling. He's sporting blue armor.

Devon: "Must be my lucky day!"

Celena: "Devon... I should've known you'd be out it they were!" An explosion got him to let go and drop me. I look up to see his tail creepily vanishing through the door. The is back on.

Tyler: "Lost you for a second there. You okay?"

Celena: "Not really. Aran, Rick, and now Devon are all on the loose. I'm sure Cyldes not too far behind. What's going on in the rest of the prison?"

Tyler: "Camera systems almost up. I'll give you a sit rep soon."

Celena: "Okay, I'll keep tracking them down." I approach another door once I hang up. I see Aran on the other side but I have to move out of the way of his beam attack which tears through the door.

Aran: "What's wrong, Pussycat? I thought this was a chase!" Helen helps him fly through the ceiling and outside. I follow after him and chase around the exterior. "You can't stop me... but I'm flattered that you're still trying!"

Celena: "If you tell me who you're working for I'll go easy on you!" He responds by trying to fry me again. "Nobody ever takes me up on that offer..." I manage to shoot Helen's tail and slow him down a bit, allowing me to board her back and try to ambush him... But then Clyde Tori swoops in and gets me off of him. "I knew it!" Seems his armor is the only one still in the traditional white.

Cylde: "Long time, no see! We're going to have so much fu-argh!" I punch him in the face to get him to let go so I can keep tailing Aran. He's the only one causing mass destruction right now. I gotta stop him!

Aran: "Still with me, huh?" Tyler checks in.

Tyler: "Okay, I got the cameras back online."

Celena: "How's it look?"

Tyler: "Well... It looks like the entire population of the prison has escaped. Including Nazo. That makes FIVE of our worst enemies are now on the loose."

Celena: "Damn! How did this happen!?"

Tyler: "I don't know but I've gotta go. Some of them are getting into the city. You try and do what you can to stop Team DARC." I chase Aran into the cargo hold. Helen fires off a large barrage of energy balls at me that I avoid while ziping towards them and then give Aran a good kick to the face. He recovered rather quickly though, and he flew through the ceiling again. I follow him outside and I find him atop a platform with a single small scale communication tower. He finally de-spawned his Guardian and he turns to face me once I join him up there.

Aran: "How'd you like my new suit?"

Celena: "Dashing... Who got it for you?"

Aran: "Sorry. Trade secret." Clyde flys by and Rick drops in. Rick swings his massive blade to which I jump over and then step aside to avoid Clyde, which resulted in him crashing into Rick instead. Then I see an airship come by with Nazo in the open door, but unlike the others, he's not wearing armor. Just the same green suit as usual. He fires a couple of shots which force me to step back a bit until I notice Devon behind as he tried to attack with his tail again, to which I counter attack with an uppercut kick. But now... I'm surround by all five of them, once Nazo decided to join us on the platform. All of them look like their ready to tear me apart... And I don't blame them.

Nazo: "Remember, she said NOT to kill her." She? Who is he talking about?

Celena: "Good idea. In fact, we don't have to do this at all if you don't want to..."

Rick: "We definitely want to!" Of course! Rick and Clyde are the first to attack. I knock Clyde aside before blocking Rick's sword strike. Devon then smacks me from under Ricks sword and Clyde comes at me again, to which I kick him in the face and knock him back. I zip around the platform before crashing straight into Devon and pin him down, but Nazo fires a few shots again, forcing me to back off. I zip right past another one of Rick's swing and try to strike him from behind, only to have Clyde grab me and fly up with me. I punch and kick him to get to let go but when I land, my Aura takes a good bit of damage, and was finished by Devon triple stabbing me in the back with his blades once I get up, forcing for back down to the ground. I'm in so much pain that I can barely fight when they all start ganging up on me. First Nazo kicks me, then Rick, then Clyde, then Nazo again, then Rick punches me in the face, and Aran comes up and sprays me with his flame thrower for a few seconds and it hurt like hell. I use what little strength I have left to crawl to the edge with them all standing behind me. Then I see what looks like a large metal hand grab the ledge... and then another. To which then... Mia's new mech rises into view. It's now painting black with some parts left white and all the glowing parts are glowing red. It reminds me of a Grimm. That's when the head opens up... to reveal...

Celena: "Dr. Air!?" Her armor is painted in the same way as her mech and she's wearing a similar visor to mine.

Mia: "First and final warning." As her mech right hands grabs me by the feet and brings me up closer to her face. "Stay out of our way!" She then tosses me aside into the desert sand. She knows I'm the only one who'll try and stop them all with Project Guardian split up all across Remnant and with the other Huntsmen focusing on the Riddlers, the escaped prisoners, and most likely any Grimm who come into the kingdom due to all the fear that'll come of this. She then refers to the villains before her. "Each of you has a job to do. Your debts will be repaid when we're done. Go!" They all go their separate ways. Meanwhile, I'm left unconscious in the desert, until an airship searchlight shines on me.

Tyler: "There she is!" They bring me aboard on a stretcher and take me to Shades infirmary. Cut to a large crowd of people in town square for Storm's campaign rally. Unbeknownst to them, Mia is standing above on a nearby rooftop, with him mech sitting right behind her, along with a destroyed Jack Storm billboard. She's got the Grimms Blood in her hand.

Mia: "All these years... all these lies! It's over Jack! Time to give them the truth." She puts on a gas mask before drawing her gun, the same gun from the lab. She gives the Grimms Blood a good throw and shoots at it in mid-air whiles it's directly above the crowd. The substance completely spreads into mist and descends upon the crowd. It's only a matter of time before their infected from breathing it in. After seeing the damage done, Mia gets back in her mech a leaves.

24 hours later.

Cut to the shelter full of sick people in bed and the volunteers doing what they can to help. Marie however, starts coughing and when she removes her mask, she sees a bit of blood...

Volunteer: "Ma'am? You alright?"

Marie: "Yes... fine... Can you pass these out for me?" Referring to a box of medicine.

Volunteer: "Sure." The news is playing during all of this.

News: "This is the Vacuo news with a special report on the bio-terror attack. As of this hour, the number of infected civilians is approaching half a million. There is still no update from the council on the timetable for an antiserum, but they are working around the clock on a cure for this deadly disease. The city wide quarantine is being heavily enforced by the Atlas military, who maintain tight security over all transit points. Throughout the city, police and soldiers continue to battle Riddlers, prison escapees, and Grimm flowing into the city from this outbreak of fear." Cut to Jack Storms office having a drink by the window while the news continues behind him. "Meanwhile, councilman Storm has declared martial law and has completely taken over the Vacuo council, and has gone on record blaming local Huntress Celena Verde for the prison break and city wide sickness, and branding her a fugitive. But he has yet to provide evidence... and many believe the councilman is just deflecting blame, since an exclusive report by Headmaster Verde and local Huntsman Tyler Jasper revealed that this disease originated in a secret, unregulated Storm company lab here in Vacuo. Councilman Storm insists that he is working on an antiserum,"  
Jack: "Turn it off!"  
News: "but has not provided any further evidence to support this claim-" His secretary turns the TV off as per his instruction. She leaves while he continues to stare out the window in anger with his hands and empty glass behind his back, and proceeds to crush the glass with his bare hand, letting the pieces, the ice cubes and some drops of blood hit the floor. Meanwhile, I'm back out in the city traversing across the rooftops before stopping at one.

Celena: "Mia... why...? How did I let this happen?" She must've used the drug despite my warning and gave her upgraded armor to Team DARC after breaking them out. I just hope they don't also have the drug in them, cause that'd be really bad. Then my Dad calls.

Aidan: "Just got a call from the infirmary. They said you went AWOL..."

Celena: "Need to get back to work..."

Aidan: "The doctor said you still have 14 broken bones!"

Celena: "Which means I have 192 non broken ones. Thanks for taking care of me, by the way."

Aidan: "I'm your father, it's my job to take care of you. But the hard part was keeping you hidden from Atlas. I had to make this line was secure and untraceable, as I could lose my position for even talking to you right now. Because of Storm declaring martial law, Winter has no choice but to follow his order to capture you. And they have branded you a priority target!"

Celena: "I humbly accept the honor." Obviously trying to lighten the mood a bit, but with what's going on, it's not gonna work. It's time to get serious. "What is happening to our kingdom, Dad?"

Aidan: "I don't know. Feels like the end of the world. Maybe it is."

Celena: "Well don't worry. I'm here to help. They can chase me all they want! I'm not turning my back on my kingdom!"

Aidan: "There's the Celena I know and love. I had a feeling you wouldn't give so I made sure all of your contacts are secure. Tyler and I will do what we can to help track down the super maniacs, but I leave you in charge of taking them down. The other Huntsmen are trying to contain the Grimm and criminals all over the city with the police and soldiers. Just make sure to keep your head down as much as possible."

Celena: "Don't worry, Dad. I'm on it. This is OUR kingdom. It's time we take it back!"

Aidan: "Good. And I think I know where to start. It looks pretty bad though. Tyler reported a problem with the police precincts. Call him once you reach a vantage point in midtown."

Celena: "Is it Dr. Air?"

Aidan: "No. Two of her flunkies. Still searching for her. I have to be honest... that one scares me. Aside from Croft, she might be the smartest villain we've ever encountered."

Celena: "Yeah... that's what I'm worried about." Hang up, head for midtown and reach the top of the tallest building here. "Alright, Tyler. Fill me in."

Tyler: "Caiman's assaulting the west side precinct... Kuma's at the east side. We need help to turn the tide. Head to either, they're both equally screwed." They're both equally destructive but Aran can fly with Helen's help, while Ricks Demon can only climb walls. Better go after Aran first. I get a call from Grandma while on my way to the east precinct.

Marie: "Celena, I know you're probably trying to stay low right now but we could really use some help at our sister site uptown."

Celena: "The veterans center? What's wrong?"

Marie: "Men from prison are demanding food and supplies. The staff are barricaded inside, but they need help. Ned and I are headed there to evacuate the staff."

Celena: "Don't do anything until I get there, Grandma. I'll meet you uptown." Hang up. "She sounds exhausted... I really hope she isn't sick. Need to help Tyler, then get uptown." Better call him up. "Tyler. I'm nearing the east side precinct."

Tyler: "Good. Kuma and the Riddlers are boxing in the police. The set up is... complicated. You'll understand when you get there." I hide by a nearby building to observe more closely. Riddlers have giant heaters set up by each corner of the precinct, and a trail of gasoline is connecting each one. Aran is spreading his fire along the roof to burn their ships and then the gasoline, creating a massive, literal fire wall. The heaters are keeping the fire going as Aran leaves.

Celena: "I can deal with him later. The polices safety is what's important right now. Tyler. Complicated was an understatement. I'm gonna have to disable these heaters and put out the fire to free them."

Tyler: "Even if you manage that, they'll still need your help with the Riddlers."

Celena: "Will do." Looks like the heaters are all wired to the same power source. I take care of the Riddlers on the ground and follow the cable to a generator filled with highly concentrated lightning Dust guarded by more Riddlers. I disable it after dealing with them and go back to the fire. I can't take out all of them, but I can use a fire hydrant to at least clear the front entrance. "Everyone out!" Once I know their all safe, I get going for the next precinct. "Tyler, east precinct is safe. What's next?"

Tyler: "Get to the west side precinct. We're trying to shelter civilians but Caiman isn't making it easy!"

Celena: "None of them ever do. On my way!" Then I see Ned left a voicemail.

Ned: "Celena! Hey, Marie wanted me to call you. Things at the veterans center are not good. Convicts are trying to break down the doors. Alice is here but we're getting people out through the basement. We need more help! I hope you can get here soon!" I need to finish with the precincts fast and to uptown. When I get there I see some officers letting in civilians while others are doing their best to hold back Rick... and it's not working very well. His broadsword is large enough to let him walk through their gun fire. When he gets close enough he knocks them aside and then runs off, leaving the rest to a bunch of escaped convicts.

Celena: "Tyler. Rick is on the move, but former guests of the prison are laying into the police barricades. I'm gonna even the odds."

Tyler: "Do it. If those barricades fall, the people inside are done for." Not that many convicts are here. After dealing with them, rockets starting coming from 4 different nearby rooftops. If this keeps up they'll bring down the building. I get up there and starting laying into them. But then something catches me off guard after dealing with two rooftops. I turn to see a number of Atlas'men in jetpacks.

Soldier: "Priority target acquired. Proceeding to pacify."

Celena: "There are easier ways to ask from an autograph, you know!?" They just proceed to shoot at me. "Kusabira!" I don't have time for this! I need to finish things with the convicts. I'll let Kusabira handle the flying monkeys. They're a little difficult given their armor but at least it's not the upgraded stuff Mia made. "Tyler. Precinct is secure. And I just found out what it means to be Atlas' 'priority target'. Not fun."

Tyler: "That'll teach you to piss off the world's military force."

Celena: "Technically I didn't, but whatever. Anyway, I need to sign off for a bit. Call me if things go south."

Tyler: "Will do. And thanks. You've given us a fighting chance." OK. Need to hustle over to uptown and help Grandma. Alice calls while I'm on my way.

Alice: "Celena! Thank god! We need you at the veterans center! Where are you?"

Celena: "I got help up. Are you okay? What's happening?"

Alice: "The convicts started a fire! We got the staff out, but Marie and Ned are still trapped inside! I'm trying to find a way in to them but the fires spreading so fast..."

Celena: "Stay where you are, Alice! I'll handle this!" Damn it! Move it Verde! Move!


	11. Raging Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

I reach the centers rooftop when Alice calls again.

Alice: "Celena! Fire and rescues on the way, and I found a fire escape that'll get me-"

Celena: "Alice, stay back! I don't wanna have to rescue you too!"

Alice: "What are you saying? This isn't like you!" I jump off and zip through a window.

Celena: "Grandma? GRANDMA!" I can hear them from another room.

Ned: "Help!" I get through the fire to the next and find them on a lower floor. The floors about to collapse, I can't risk adding my weight to it.

Celena: "Kusabira!" I send her down to hold up the floor beneath them, I need to keep my full focus her before the smoke gets to me completely. "Get to the window!" There is a window nearby, but...

Ned: "It's too far!" There's some floor by the window but it doesn't connect to their chunk of floor. Alice comes in through the window to lend a hand.

Alice: "Everyone brace yourselves!" She tips over a broken support beam and it forms a bridge for them. "Come on, Marie! I've got you!" She and Ned help Grandma get across and once she does they lead her out the window and I release Kusabira, letting the now abandoned floor collapse. Before I know it, some debris falls on me and I fall off my platform. "No!" Ned quickly gets an idea.

Ned: "I hope this works!" He pulls out a device and takes aim. It's a grapple gun! And he used it to catch me before I hit the flames at the bottom floor. Alice has to help stabilize him while he reels me in. They both help me up to my feet and out the window once I'm up. Afterwards, I hide up on a nearby rooftop, and Alice comes up after checking on the others.

Celena: *cough*"Is Grandma okay?"

Alice: "Everyone is safe."

Celena: "Alice... If it weren't for you and Ned, I would've been-"

Alice: "As dead as we all would've been if none of us were fighting. What was that about though? Why did you tell me to stay back?"

Celena: "I'm sorry... Its just... I've been under too much stress lately... I've already lost your mother. If anything happened to you, or Nya or Yin? I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Alice: "Except you should already know that the feeling is completely mutual. We're all in this together, remember?" A moment of silence.

Celena: "Yeah. Your right." That's when Nya comes up with Ned carrying a box of waters.

Ned: "Hey, so I didn't know if you wanted sparkling, or flat, or spring, or mountain spring so I got one of each..." He puts the box down.

Nya: "Are we interrupting?"

Celena: "No. You guys are just in time to start talking strategy." Nya already gets her mind into team strategy mode while Ned is probably fanboying in his head that I'm including him as well.

Ned: "Strategy?"

Alice: "That's right. The kingdom is in danger. It needs our help."

Celena: "ALL of our help." As I look in Ned's direction.

Ned: "Alright, well. Call the play, coach."

Celena: "OK. Divide and conquer. Nya? Alice? We need an antiserum for Grimms Blood. Storm's developing something, but there's no way they can keep it safe from Mia and Nazo. We need to find the cure, and protect it."

Nya: "We'll chase down some leads."

Celena: "Ned? You need to be my eyes and ears at the shelter. Anything goes wrong, call me. We need to keep that place and the people there safe."

Ned: "Alright, you've got it... And I promise I'll try to bring my weapon this time... But what about you? What are you gonna do?"

Celena: "A gang of armored nut-jobs is taking the kingdom apart piece by piece. Time I return the favour. Good luck team!" I zip off further into the city and call Dad. "Dad. We need to start tracking the big boys. Still no leads on Dr. Air?"

Aidan: "No. Nothing. Forensics can't even do a sweep of town square. I heard everyone in that department but the intern is sick."

Celena: "I might be able to turn something up. Let you know what I find." I reach town square, and luckily no one is here right now. A good opportunity to snoop around. News reports say this is where Mia released Grimms Blood... might've left some residue I can track... I do a quick scan and find some residue on a sign left by the people at the rally. Let's see if I can isolate it. Hm... AT-rich leader sequence... this looks promising. ... Analysis complete. RT-13, Storms modified Cpf1. Definitely Grimms Blood. Now I can track the dispersal path. My visor lets me see the path that I follow up to a rooftop and to a vent hidden in a circle of billboards. I enter and find myself in a dark room... until I find a light switch. The rooms full of equipment and plans. Was she using using this place as a staging ground? There are tables with certain details of each Team DARC members armor and the upgrades on their weapons. Rick's focuses more on strength for better effecientcy with his weapon, which has been upgraded to creates seismic shockwaves. Aran's meant to have greater heat resistance, along with an added fuel tank for extra firepower, and my earlier observation for being able to focus it into a beam of heat as if it were a light based laser. Clyde's is particularly light to not restrict his flying speed, and his revolvers come with an extra muzzle and ammo pack to combine certain Dust attacks. Devon's armor is also lighter to not restrict his agility, and his gun is now loaded with a rather peculiar type of bullet filled with some kind of new concoction, but it doesn't say what it is. Need to be careful around him. Then I find a map of the kingdom, but its blank... unless. I use my visor and see writing on the map. "Invisible ink. Classic move. Let's see... Mia's tasked them all to destroy Storm owned holding thoughout the kingdom. She's trying to take apart his empire piece by piece! Let's see what we got. Clyde's doing something here in town square. I'll need to keep my guard up. Aran's disabling the power plants. Rick's targeting Storm's property by the kingdoms southern edge. I forget what he owns down there. Devon's doing something at the cities resevoir... worst case scenario is he's trying to poison it. Nazo's going after the Grimms Blood antiserum... using something called Ozma?" Why does that sound familiar? "Seems like the final stage of the plan is a direct assault on Storm's company building... and most likely, Storm himself." That's everything on here. I head further is to find a crate labeled... Ozma! This is it! I open up the briefcase on top of it only to find a screen in the top half with Mia on videochat.

Mia: "Hello, Celena. It's about time you found this place. I was beginning to worry."

Celena: "Mia... There is no 'Ozma' is there?"

Mia: "No. Nazo needs no assistance to secure the antiserum. 'Ozma' was just a ruse to get you into position."

Celena: "Into position?" The bottom half opens up to reveal a bomb! I zip out of there right before it blows and end up on a nearby rooftop. Then I catch myself caught in an Atlas bola hanging by a rope on Clyde's hands.

Clyde: "Need a lift? Nice to finally have some real brains on this team! With backup plans for her backup plans!" He flys off, dragging me through the city. Nya tries calling me while I maneuver my though this.

Celena: "Hey-argh!" As I hit a billboard.

Nya: "Celena? Are you okay? What's happening?" Back into a proper groove.

Celena: "Traffic's rough! Listen! Nazo's gunning for the antiserum! We have to find Storm's Grimms Blood lab before he dies!"

Nya: "On it right now. I'm pulling every building permit in the kingdom. If there a record of the lab, I'll find it."

Celena: "That's great! OK, uh, talk soon, Nya!" The call ends when we arrive at a power plant where we find Aran flying around on Helen. Clyde drops me on the catwalk.

Aran: "Trap failed?"

Clyde: "Softened her up. Time for plan B." Good thing I can use my weapon to cut loose as I escape right before Aran fires his beam.

Aran: "Where's your little gang of pals, huh? Decide to turn tail?"

Celena: "They're busy! Like it's any of your business! Kusabira!" She charges forward and grabs Helen's tail, making Aran fall off on the catwalk. I catch up to him and strike. My blades clash with his axe a few times while Kusabira tangles with Helen until it escapes her. I get Aran the ledge after a good kick to the face.

Aran: "Argh! Clyde! You're up!" He steps back and falls off the building with Helen catching him and then flying off. Clyde's comes back into the fray.

Celena: "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? It's definitely not Superman!"

Clyde: "Ha! Ha! Very funny, Pussycat!"

Celena: *snicker*"I sure thought it was!" He summons Anna and Kusabira cuts it off when it comes straight for me. Then I zip around in the air trying to keep up with Clyde.

Clyde: "Your family will have to wait! But our own feud ends tonight, little kitten!"

Celena: "Feud? Thought we had a healthy give and take! Man, have I misread this relationship!" He often times does a quick spin bullet spread attack. I take advantage of that split second his guards down to get in close and attack. Kusabira does the same with Anna when it fires it's eye-laser. Then Aran calls from a high vantage point while Helen joins Anna against Kusabira.

Aran: "Yo, check me out! I'm the Human-Torch! Flame on!" He fires his beam again.

Celena: "Really? Fantastic Four jokes? Come on, nobody likes those guys!"

Aran: "In that case... it's clobberin' time!" He fires again that nearly graces me.

Celena: "Whoa! Okay, I'll admit... that one was pretty good!" I lay into Clyde a little more while Kusabira grabs Helen and throws it at Aran, knocking him off his vantage point. To which Clyde grabs me and throws me straight one of the smokestacks. I zip to get at him again, I see Aran charge up another shot, which gave me the idea to move out of the way mid shot, which in turn made it hit Clyde, burning his wings and making him fall to the ground, which broke his Aura, at the same time, Kusabira managed to catch Anna of guard and slice it in half. "One down, one to go." I zip around to catch up with Helen while avoiding more of Aran's flames and Helen's own lasers. I send Kusabira ahead to catch Helen off guard and slice it's head off which made it vanish and made Aran fall off. He tumbled across the catwalk and straight into a smokestack head first, breaking his Aura and knocking him unconscious. Not long after the police show and arrest Clyde while I get close to check on Aran. I catch a frequency from his ear and see a comm link. Most likely one of Mia's. She's broken all contact with me since the prison break. If only for a brief moment, I need to talk with her again.

Mia: "Kuma, what's happening?" I take Aran's comm.

Celena: "Aran's flame has been put out."

Mia: "Verde... If you really care about this kingdom you'd be helping me expose Jack for the criminal he is!"

Celena: "By stooping to such a level yourself? Your killing innocent people!"

Mia: "I would've restored the power!"

Celena: "You're sick. You need help."

Mia: "I have all the help I need. And we will not stop until Jack gets what he deserves!" She hangs up. I crush the damn thing a get out of here. I head for a rooftop a good distance away to rest up.

Celena: "I hate it when they team up and it's just me... Just need to... catch my breath..." I end up falling asleep. I don't how long I've been out as it's daytime when wake up, but I can't tell when as it's cloudy and raining. It's very gloomy out today. I need to get going. Right now Devon should be my top priority so I'm heading for the reservoir. "Dad. Aran and Clyde are down. Four to go."

Aidan: "I saw. Also noticed a rooftop in town square exploded. Wouldn't happen to be related, would it?"

Celena: "Noting gets by you. It was Dr. Air's staging ground. She's got Nazo looking for the antiserum, meanwhile she's using Team DARC to pull apart Storm's business empire. Aran and Clyde were targeting power plants, Devon's going after water treatment. Not sure about Rick yet, something along the southern edge."

Aidan: "That's good enough to start. I assume you're going after Devon?"

Celena: "Yeah. Kingdoms already on the brink. If we lose clean water, we might never come back. I'll update you when I make progress." I eventually reach the park. "There's the reservoir... but no sign of Devon. Better get a closer look." I perch up on the small building by the water. "Now if I was a psychopath with a lion's tail, where would I be...?"

Devon: "Behind you!" I get back to avoid his ambush. He tries to stab me with his tail blade but then shoots me the split second I'm moving. I start feeling a little weird afterwards. That's when I remember Devon's table at the staging ground, his bullets are now filled with a strange concoction. "Me, I'd end it now as revenge against dear old Dad. But right now Air is in charge, and she wants to torture you... which I respect." He leaves.

Celena: "Damn it! What did he inject me with?" My vision gets extremely cloudy... and when it clears, I see the kingdom is filled with... a sea of lava!? "This can't be real... Must be the poison... but I can't take any chances!" I zip up to the nearest, taller building. When I stop I feel a small headache for a split second. After that I do my best to get the bullet out, which hurt like hell, so I can analyze the toxin. ... Analysis complete. It's a mixture of Ovatoxin-A and Baeocystin, creating a rather unique hallucinogenic neurotoxin... where my brain'll crest nightmares that my body thinks are real. I need to create an antidote, fast. First I need a natural steroid... Extract from an Eclipta Alba plant should do the trick. There's a botanical garden in the park. I make my way there and find the Eclipta Alba on the top floor. Upon getting close to it though, I get another headache that lasts for a few seconds. I think I know what's going: the longer any use of my Semblance is, the longer the headache afterwards will be. Once I recover, I grab the Alba and get going. The plant will by me a little time, but I need an antitoxin to mix a permanent antidote. That's when I remembered that Nya got the go ahead to launch research stations around the kingdom. Those of us in Team CYAN are the only ones allowed access. One of them was developing a synthetic atropine. Better get going. On my way there, I encounter... giant deadly Taijitu heads emerging from the lava... lovely. Thanks, brain!

Devon: "How you feeling, Pussycat?"

Celena: "Devon!? How'd you get this number?"

Devon: "You and Daddy, always asking the dumbest questions. It's not 'how am I calling you?' it's 'AM I calling you?' Heheheh! Maybe I'm just the fevered screams of your dying brain..."

Celena: "Real or no, when I cure this poison, I'm coming for you, you monster!"

Devon: "Hahahaha! Big talk from the little kitten. Have fun chasing pink Goliaths." I reach the research station, take off my glove and use the hand print scan. The headache starts after I put my glove back on and get inside. This time it lasts a minute. The pain it getting worse! I grab the atropine after I recover. The tools I need are both at the lab and at my apartment, but only the lab has a decontamination station. Guess that's where I'm heading. "Still with us?" The King Taijitu heads are now coming in groups of three!

Celena: "And nearly cured. Sorry to spoil your fun!"

Devon: "Oh Streak, don't worry. Plenty of surprises left for you. We'll be seeing each other again REAL soon..."

Celena: "Count on it!" It takes a minute with all the snake head evasion but I finally make it to the lab. I enter from the rooftop entrance since the labs on the top floor. I get a splitting headache once I actually reach the lab. "Damn it... I can't stop here...!"

Devon: "You might as well stop!"

Celena: "Huh?" I see Devon come from behind one of the shelves.

Devon: "Thought I forgot about you?"

Celena: "Devon? Are you even real?"

Devon: "Hold still, I'll show you!" He draws his blades and comes at me, to which I quickly draw my weapon and block him. I manage to get him back and then shoot him in the chest... He vanishes.

Celena: "Phew... Another hallucination..."

Devon: "Sorry! Not gonna be that easy!" Great! Now there's six of him! I can't risk using my Semblance again, but it shows I can't out maneuver them as they quickly close in on me and attack all at once with me just barely holding on... all while they just laugh at me!

Celena: "Grr... Ah... Argh... Kusabiraaaa!!!" Her summoning knocks them all back and they all vanish. I quickly de-spawn her to avoid any more headaches. "Hope that's the last of them... I can barely stand up." Then my vision gets cloudy again. I don't remember what happens next as the next thing I know when it clears up is seeing a computer screen showing the status of my recovery from the antidote. "Yes... I did it..." I collapse to the floor out of relief... But that's when I notice... "Where'd my suit go?" I'm wearing absolutely nothing but my black bra and panties and have my hair down from it's usual ponytail. "I think I took decontamination a little too far." I get up and find my clothes on the sofa, and then put them back on, as well as put up my ponytail. "Much better. Let's just go ahead and forget that ever happened." On my way out, I notice something in Mia's old office. An extra suit of her upgraded armor with an attached note.

Note: "Celena. I know there's probably nothing I can say to make you change your mind. But just in case you do, I've prepared a gift for you. Along with an extra dose of my special serum. Please carefully consider my offer. Signed: Mia." I see the dose on her desk. Yeah right. I've already considered her offer. It's not happening! I take my leave and get going.


	12. Smashing Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena: "I haven't seen Grandma face to face since the fire. Best if I do some less life threatening work for a bit before tackling the others." The shelter isn't far from here, so I zip straight there across the rooftops and pay them a visit. Grandma's working with other volunteers.

Marie: "Right over here. Until Ned gets back, the best thing we can do is keep everyone fed..." That's when she notices me with a look of relief. "Oh Celena! It is so good to see you safe from the fire. How are you? Healthy?" Oh, you know, I just got off a ball tripping high after getting shot by a psychopath but overall a good day.

Celena: "I'm good. How are you holding up?"

Marie: "Good, but busy..." She notices a volunteer almost drop a box but then quickly recover. "Oh! Let me g-"*cough* I have to catch her and sit her down in a nearby chair.

Celena: "Whoa there."

Marie: "I'm okay..."

Celena: "Didn't you tell me something once about how humans and Faunus alike both have their limits and that I just have to accept that?"

Marie: "You, Aidan and Joe. Masters at turning my own words against me. I'm fine, Celena. Just a little rundown."

Celena: "Where's Ned? Could he help out?"

Marie: "Oh he is! He's off picking up medical supplies from the relief center. It's amazing how quickly we go through antibiotics."

Celena: "OK. You stay off your feet for a bit. I'll organize the unloading and check in with Ned. Deal?"

Marie: "Deal. Give me a chance to nurse my wounded Verde pride." I call Ned on my Scroll but no immediate answer.

Celena: "Come on Ned, answer. Don't make me worry about you AND Grandma..." Cut to Ned at the relief center but he is taking cover... His Scroll rings and quickly has to shut it off and put it on vibrate.

Ned: "So much for a 'milk run'... How'd a bunch of convicts even do this?" He looks to see convicts everywhere with destroy Atlas cars and broken down crates. "Looks like an exploding Beringel went through here... But I can't turn back now... They need those antibiotics..." A little further in, the only path he sees to the first medical tent he sees is blocked by a convict... 'Hm... Maybe I can fix this.' He draws his weapon: Gamble, basically the same as Dove Bronzewing's weapon but is a katana and automatic pistol rather than a hallstatt and revolver. 'Just like Celena, I put a muffler in this, so they won't hear the shot.' He shoots a distance away to distract the convicts and then sneaks past him to reach the tent. "Guaze... iodine... but no antibiotics. Need to keep looking." He sneaks around and does the same strategy a few times before reaching another tent. "Couple trauma kits, but no antibiotics. Gotta be somewhere." He sees a third tent close by, but the only way past is through a convict on the ground, and a sniper in the distance. 'Okay, I can probably draws the sniper sight away from the path if I fire... this way.' He fires to the left and the sniper turns around, with the guy on the ground following suit. He takes this chance and goes for the tent. "Third time's the charm..." He takes a case off the cart and puts it on the ground next to him, opens it up and looks at it's contents. "Amoxicillin... Perfect!" He closes it back right an Atlas soldier was thrown into the cart by... Rick Caiman. "That is a VERY large sword!" He uses that sword to block gunfire from two soldiers before charging right at them and using his sword to pin them to the wall. "Think I found the exploding Beringel..."

Rick: "Supply routes and schedules. Now! Don't make me kill you!" That's when Devon appears.

Devon: "Gentlemen... I apologize. My associate is... inelegant." He slowly crawls along Rick's blade while taunting them with his tail blade. "He doesn't understand the fine art of... persuasion. Ha!" He stabs one of them in the shoulder, making the other soldier beg.

Soldier: "STOP! We'll talk! WE'LL TALK!"

Ned: "Whoa! Did not need to see that..." He grabs the case and makes his way for a nearby transport crate. He uses the military generator in front of it to climb over but ends up knocking over a toolbox which got their attention. Luckily they didn't see him.

Rick: "What was that?"

Devon: "Check it." Rick starts coming in Ned's direction.

Ned: "Okay, time to get out of here!" Rick crashes through some wooden crates trying to find him.

Rick: "Whoever is here, come out! I don't have time for this." He fires at a distant container to draw his attention away from a nearby underground tunnel. He takes the bait and Ned gets down there, letting him walk right by Rick to another area where Rick is not. When he emerges, he makes his way to jump the nearby wall and get out of here. "Argh! It's just a wild goose chase! I HATE those!" Explosions can be heard after that scream. Probably his weapons rocket launcher form. He gets a safe distance away from there before taking cover by a nearby highway support piller and looking down at he case he has.

Ned: "I should let Marie know I have these." He takes out his Scroll before overhearing something.

Man: "Get off me!" He sees a man cornered by two convicts.

Convict 1: "Just give us the wallet!"

Convict 2: "Give it to us, man!" At first he thinks to walk away and leave it be.

Man: "Help!" But then he thought that if he did that, he'd dishonoring the family legacy.

Ned: "Hey! Leave him alone!" They turn their attention to him, to which the man takes that advantage to run away as fast as he can. They do not look happy about that.

Convict 1: "Big mistake, kid!" They both approach him.

Ned: "You can't just push people around like that." They look at each other like 'is this kid for real?' before looking back at him.

Convict 1: "Oh what... like this?" He tries to grab him but Ned backs up.

Convict 2: "Ha! Kids got guts."

Ned: "Alright... Hips squared..." He puts the case down, his Scroll in his pocket, and brings his fist up. These guys are worth the energy for the sword.

Convict 2: "The hell's he saying?"

Convict 1: "Not gonna be saying anything in a second-" He makes the first move but Ned dodges and punches him in the face, knocking him out. He looks awefully impressed with himself.

Convict 2: "Whoa..."

Ned: "You want a taste?" He just puts his hands up.

Convict 2: "Nah I'm good, kid." And he walks away.

Ned: "'You want a taste'? I gotta work on my fight banter..." He grabs the case and takes out his Scroll.

Celena: "Ned? Hey, I've been trying to reach you, you OK?"

Ned: "Hey. So uh... don't freak out, but um... I gotta fill you in on some stuff..." After hearing Ned's report I decide I better get going.

Celena: "Incredible work, Ned. Stick close to the shelter. If the convicts get desperate, they may try to raid the place."

Ned: "Way ahead of you. Anything else happens here, I'll let you know."

Celena: "Great. Thanks Ned." Time to fill Dad in. "Dad. Finally figured out Rick's deal. He's attacking Storm's relief center."

Aidan: "That probably explains a few things. There have been reports of a possible demolition derby at the southern edge of town... as well as an earthquake?"

Celena: "Oh that's right I didn't tell you. Dr. Air upgraded their weapons. Clyde now has a variety of Dust combo attacks. Aran's flame thrower can fire a laser of heat. Devons gun is now loaded with poison injecting bullet, very hallucinogenic stuff too. Rick's sword can now generate seismic shockwaves upon contact. It'll be bad if I leave those two be. I'm on my way now."

Aidan: "You holding up OK?"

Celena: "Tired. But hanging in there."

Aidan: "We'll get through this. Keep the faith!" Upon reaching the center, I see Rick charging straight at a group of three soldiers, using his sword to block their gunfire. He knocks the one up front aside, and knocks back the guys at the back. He about to bring his sword down them until... I shoot him in the back with a double charged shot. The soldiers make a break for it while he's disoriented.

Celena: "Pick on someone your own size, Rick!"

Rick: "Says the one smaller than me, kitten..." He turns in my direction.

Celena: "Yeah... Not my best starting line." We start we me avoiding his massive sword swings. "Anyway, what's with the team up? I heard you in particular hates humans more than the others!" I take advantage of every missed swing and I'm making some progress, but not a lot. "I can understand working with Croft out of fear, but Mia's barely that threatening compared to him! What gives?" He starts firing rockets at me.

Rick: "Your assumption is wrong! I'm not afraid of Air! And I'm not afraid of Croft either! It's Devon I'm afraid of. Though he hates humans too, he'll stop at nothing to get revenge against you and your family!" I slip past his attacks and get in a good uppercut kick to the face, which knocks him on his back.

Celena: "So its Devon your scared of..."

Devon: "And he should be!" I get back and avoid incoming gunfire. Definitely not getting hit by those again! "Hmph! Never send in infant with a 3 ton rattle to do a man's job! Let's finish this!" This gave Rick time to get back up. Gotta avoid both Rick's swings and Devon's gunfire. I get in every chance I can to attack, with Devon being harder to do so than Rick.

Celena: "Aw, Devon, great to see ya again, but you do know it's rude to cut in, right?" Rick summons Oswald to which I summon Kusabira to hold him off.

Devon: "What were you gonna do if I didn't show up? Beg her to give up?" He comes straight at me for a triple strike strike attack, to which he got quick shock from a lightning bullet, followed up by a barrage of attacks.

Rick: "Yes, Devon. That is exactly what I would've done..." Sarcastically. "What do think I am, an idiot!?"

Devon: "The jury's still out on that one!" He summons Victorian and it and Oswald gang up on Kusabira.

Celena: "So Ricks in it cause he's scared of you! But why are you working with Mia?"

Rick: "We all want revenge against you all, but unlike the rest of us, Devon has no other principles! He fights for dominance!"

Devon: "Untrue! The Verde's are just my personal grudge! But my true goal is to gain the high life benefits of the Huntsmen life! They ruined my chance at that! They drove me to become a villain!" Their constant arguing is distracting their Inner Demons, allowing Kusabira the chance to trap Oswald in its own webs and cut it's head off and knocks Victorian's projectiles right back at it.

Celena: "Hate to tell you this, but I think you were already a villain based on Mom's past as your bullying victim!"

Devon: "Oh you are so dead, Pussycat!" Devon and I get into another tustle until I see Rick charging at me to which I escape Devon and let Rick run right into him. Once they separate, Rick starts firing rockets everywhere. Kusabira maneuvers through more of Victorian's projectiles before getting in close to finish it off. At the same time I knock Devon straight to the floor before tricking Rick into hitting him with rockets, finishing his Aura. Afterward, I slip past more incoming rockets before knocking Rick into a nearby shipping container REALLY hard, which finally finished his Aura. "Argh! Do you have any idea what Air'll do if she finds out you failed!?" They both stand up, looking at each other with anger.

Rick: "I failed!? Oh no! You can't put this one on me! You were in on this operation too!"

Devon: "What was that, you big galute!?" He fires at him, to which Rick blocks with his sword. Then Devon starts coming straight at him. I knock over a shipping container to land behind Rick and they both end up inside when Devon tackles him. Then I close the doors and drop a loaded container from a crane to keep it shut. Their stuck between a rock in a hard place.

Celena: "A little forced together time might help you two learn to play nice!" You can really hear the struggle in there. Not long afterwards, the police arrive. "Alright Dad, that's all of Team DARC down. Just Dr. Air and Nazo left."

Aidan: "Something tells me they won't be as easy. They're only half of our problem though. Grimms Blood cases are getting worse, and Storm is being coy about an antiserum. I'm worried he's seeing Lien signs in a sellers market..."

Celena: "I'd expect nothing less from our business savvy councilman... Leave Grimms Blood to me, I've got the twins working on it." Speaking of which, better check on their progress.

Nya: "Celena, hey. I've been through city, state and federal databases. If this Grimms Blood lab does exist, it's off the books. The only other place I can think to look is in Dads personal files."

Celena: "I've already been through his office computer... Are you thinking his penthouse? That buildings full of Winters men. If they spot me, other residents could get hurt in a fire fight."

Nya: "I know, but we might be able to get in without any issues. We are his daughters after all."

Celena: "Hm... If we go by that plan then I think it would be best if Alice goes. He's knows you tend to support your mother more than him. He might get suspicious otherwise."

Nya: "Yeah, good point. OK, I'll hook her up with some hidden gear and then send her off."

Celena: "Tell her to wait for me to get nearby before going in."

Nya: "I'll make sure she's ready!" It's a ways away but I make it to a nearby rooftop from Jacks penthouse building.

Celena: "Okay Alice, I'm a couple blocks away. Let me know if you get into trouble."

Alice: "Thanks Celena, wish me luck." Cut to Alice in the building lobby. "Alright Sis, I'm in."

Nya: "Good. Make sure to keep your com-link on so I can hear everything. And the charm on the necklace I gave you has a hidden camera. It lets me see everything you do, so I'll be able to guide you through any tech stuff."

Alice: "Right." All the residents except for Jack is down here. Must be on Atlas' orders. She goes up to the receptionist. "Excuse me. I'm here to speak with councilman Jack Storm. I'm his daughter, Alice."

Receptionist: "One moment please?" He speaks through the intercom to the penthouse. "Mr. Storm there's a girl down here named Alice claiming she is your daughter. Would it be alright if I send her up?"

Jack: "The soldiers have the okay to let her and her sister up so long as I'm fine with it. Send her up."

Receptionist: "Right away sir. Please take the elevator to your left. Your father is up on the top floor."

Alice: "Thank you sir." She heads for the right elevator. The guard is hesitant at first but let's her through regardless. She finds Jack and Winter talking when she reaches her destination.

Winter: "And just how long do you think you can keep it hidden from those maniacs!?"

Jack: "Long enough to do what everyone keeps begging me to do so I can finally get them off my back!" That's when he notices Alice.

Alice: "Um... Hi Dad."

Jack: "Alice. So it really is you. Heh. You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. How's your sister?"

Alice: "Same as always. Such a nerd."

Nya: "I heard that!" Thankfully Alice is the only one who can hear her.

Jack: "Anyway. What brings you by?"

Alice: "Just... wanted to check on you after everything that's happened. I know what you've been up to."

Jack: "You do?"

Alice: "You've been trying and failing to create a genetic disease cure. This sickness is just an imperfect attempt at it."

Jack: "There! You see? Finally! Good to know my own daughter understands." Then he gets a call on his Scroll. "Rika? I've gotta take this. I'll be right back. Hello?" He goes into another room, leaving Alice alone with Winter. Winter immediately breaks the ice.

Winter: "OK, spill it. Why are you really here?"

Twins: "Huh?"

Winter: "I know you were there for Nazo's takedown in Coquina. You're still working with Celena, aren't you?"

Alice: "I-I don't know what you're-"

Winter: "And whatever it is, I can give it to you."

Alice: "Huh?"

Winter: "Look. I don't wanna see Celena arrested for something she didn't do either. Its just that with Storm in charge, I have no choice. But I know Celena won't give up that easily. Whatever she has planned, I'll try to do what I can to help. I know you must not have a lot of trust in me right now, but I'm telling the truth."

Alice: "I admit I'm hesitant, but Celena trusts you, so Sis and I do too... to an extent."

Winter: "Fair enough."

Alice: "Anyway. I'm here looking for the location of Dads Grimms Blood lab. We found out Nazo's going after the antiserum. We're looking for the lab so we can protect for he can get it."

Winter: "I see. If that's the case then listen up." She pulls her in closer for a whisper. "The lab is hidden within Storm's records department on 5th and Granite. Remember that."

Nya: "5th and Granite... Got it. Hm... Now that I think about, it'd kinda the perfect place to hide a biotech facility." That's when Storm returns.

Jack: "Sorry to cut this short, sweetheart, but I have to get going."

Winter: "And do you think you're going?"

Jack: "I'm heading for the lab."

Winter: "What? With the kingdom like this do you think we can just waltz out of here without a plan?"

Jack: "'We'? YOU are staying here! The antiserum is ready, and I am going to supervise production."

Winter: "You will be completely vulnerable without me!"

Jack: "I seem to be completely vulnerable WITH you. Don't forget I used to get a licensed Huntsman who graduated the best of my team. In other words: I can handle myself just fine! I'm going alone. End of discussion!" He storms off and heads for the roof. Most likely has an airship ready. Winter contacts her soldiers on route to the lab.

Winter: "Storms on his way to the lab. Make sure team two is on standby." She then refers to Alice. "You better go and tell Celena what you know. I'll try to meet up with her there. But first..." She touches her head out of a migraine. "I'm getting some air." They both leave and go their separate ways.

Alice: "You got all that right?"

Nya: "Yeah. We're done here. Head for the shelter. I'll meet you there." Cut back to me. "Celena? We've got the location. And more."

Celena: "What you got?"

Nya: "The labs in Dads records department on 5th and Granite. And even better, the antiserum is finished. Dads on his way there to supervise further production."

Celena: "Let's hope Nazo hasn't found out yet. I'm on my way."

Nya: "Alright. I'm Alice and I are on our way to the shelter. We're gonna do what we can to help out there, including helping Ned protect the place."

Celena: "Good. The people there definitely need it. See you later." I have to get that antiserum, and start putting things right. There must be a way to reach Mia and Mondai. Convince them to give up this crusade for revenge. They've both done so much good for the world, they can't throw their legacy's away just to spite Storm. That being said, Dad needs to hear about this.

Aidan: "I hope this is good news..."

Celena: "It is. Storm just created an antiserum."

Aidan: "There's a cure? Thank god! How quickly can we get it to people?"

Celena: "I'm on my way to find out. The lab at 5th and Granite."

Aidan: "Wait! I just got a report about an airship going down in that area..."

Celena: "Oh no! That could be Storm's airship!"

Aidan: "I'd send backup your way, but I don't have any."

Celena: "Don't worry, I'm on it. This'll all be over soon. I promise."


	13. Riddle Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

The labs courtyard holds the crashed ship, and Nazo leading a small group of Riddlers, two of them restricting Storm. They use his Scroll to get inside, and Nazo fights his way through soldiers immediately when the doors open, to which he kills them. They drag Storm inside and start looking for Dr. Rika. I reach the place but then a group of Atlas reinforcements show up and aim their weapons at me. "Oh, shit..."

Soldier 1: "Freeze! You're under arrest!"

Soldier 2: "Priority target acquired!" No! I can't let them stop me yet!

Winter: "Hold your fire!" Winter comes in on her Manticore summon. "This has gone FAR enough! Celena Verde has done NOTHING wrong! She is innocent."

Soldier 3: "But ma'am, Storm's authority-"

Winter: "Is irrelevant if he's been captured! Besides, I am your general! YOU will listen to ME! Now stand down!" She dismounts from her Manticore and it vanishes. "You all stay out here and watch for enemy reinforcements. I'll be joining Celena inside looking for Nazo and Storm." She uses her own Scroll to let us inside.

Celena: "Thanks for that."

Winter: "Don't thank me yet. I can't promise this'll last once we secure Storm."

Celena: "Fair enough, I guess... But geez, Nazo's out of control..."

Winter: "He's guilty of many charges. I'll make sure he sees all charges."

Celena: "This place is pretty big though. I know it's not really a good idea, but we might need to split up to cover more ground."

Winter: "Right." We do split up. This places structure has something interfering with my visor. Must be made to interfere with outside tech. Well they stop my system, but they can't hack my weapons. I find some passages downward. Guess is makes sense it would be underground. As I go deeper I can hear a scream! I book it with a zip down there when I see Nazo and Storm...

Moments earlier...

Nazo and two Riddlers found Dr. Rika. He's opening up the vault holding the antiserum. A single vial of it only half the length of the Grimms Blood tube, big enough to fit in his hand.

Ben: "This is the only sample." Nazo politely takes it and after having a good look at it for a few seconds before bitch slapping Ben in the face, straight to floor.

Jack: "NO!" They have him on his knees. "No, Mondai... Look... I told you, I'm sorry! It wasn't personal! I was running out of options!" Nazo grabbed his staff after putting the antiserum away.

Nazo: "Still saying that, hm? Let me tell you what I want right now. Riddle me this: Despised I am by knave and liar. After me, the wise inquire, I rise above all death and fire. What am I?"

Jack: "W-What...?"

Nazo: "THE TRUTH!"

Jack: "AAAAAAAGH!!!" He stabs Jack right through his shoulder!

Nazo: "You had plenty of options to dispose of! And yet, you chose me! Cause you thought I was the most disposable person you knew! You took advantage of me because of my dreadful past! You ruined my life's work...! Well now I'm ready to return the favor!" He pulls his staff out and is about to strike again! This is where we reach the present as I see this about to happen. I shoot through the window and right past him, getting his attention and making sure not to hit anyone.

Celena: "Nazo!" I join them in the room. "This'll only make it worse!" He looks at me filled with rage. Even with the mask I can tell.

Nazo: "Why do you insist on trying to save this piece of SCUM!"

Celena: "I'm not. But going back to the old you makes you no better than him. Don't let revenge control your life like it did Team DARC's. Please!"

Nazo: "If your trying to 'save' me... then your wasting your TIME!" Swings his staff and I back off into the large room where I came from, with him following suit. "Storm MUST be punished! His cancer has infected this kingdom for too long!" A small series of rapid clashes before a quick hold.

Celena: "Storm deserves TRUE justice! He won't see it unless you stop! Now!"

Nazo: "I'll never stop!" He breaks our hold and knocks me back with a swing before shooting at me with me avoiding his shots and getting close for a few strikes, until he counterattacks and puts us in another hold.

Celena: "This... isn't... you!"

Nazo: "This is EXACTLY who I am!" He kicks me to the ground and brings his staff down, but I backflip out of the way before ziping behind him and giving him a good kick to the back of the head. He gets up halfway and starts clutching his head. "Grrr!"

Celena: "Just end this, Nazo! You can walk away!"

Nazo: "No! Storm must SUFFER!" He recovers and starts coming at me with more wings, with one of them getting me in the face, knocking me to the floor again. "You and Storm will share a grave!" He brings his staff down again, to which I sideroll out of the way and give him an uppercut. While in the air he fires at me before landing. "This will all be over soon!"

Celena: "I sure hope so..." We come at each other with tons of counter strikes before hitting another hold.

Nazo: "My will is stronger than yours!"

Celena: "We'll see about that!" I break our hold and rapidly fire from a distance, then I get behind him and hit him with a double charged shot. "Riddle me this: what drink hurts the most?"

Nazo: "Riddles are MY game!" He continuously fired at to which I avoid them and get in close for a...

Celena: "Fruit PUNCH!" A REALLY hard punch to the face, breaking his Aura and making him drop his weapon. He lands on his ass and struggles to get up. In the other room, the two Riddlers collapse after our fight. Must be from breaking them free of his mind control once his Aura broke.

Nazo: "Ngh... Storm... needs to pay!" He brings out the antiserum but can hardly do anything besides hold it.

Celena: "I know..." I take the antiserum away from him. "But this is the wrong way, Nazo." That's when my visor starts working again... Wait what? Then the room starts shaking... Then shakes again... And again until a nearby wall is destroyed! Mia's mech is revealed after the dust clears. I get it. She must've broke whatever was interfering with our stuff so she can still use her stuff. Nazo uses what strength he has left to stand up and face her direction as she approaches him.

Mia: "Useless." She bitch slaps him across the room, knocking him unconscious. She then comes for me and repeatly punches the floor, forcing me to keep dodging, but it wasn't enough as she managed a heavy blow which resulted in disorienting, leaving me open for a few more until she broke my Aura and the grabbed me and smashed me against the floor, knocking me unconscious. She opens up the mech and brings me up closer to her, allowing her to take the antiserum from my hand.

Jack: "Mia?" She turned to face his direction after hearing his voice. He looks on in disbelief. "Is that you?" She drops me, shuts the mech back up except for the head part, turns the mech in his direction and approaches him. His looks now turns to that of fear.

Mia: "Heheheh... That look on your face... You can't imagine how satisfying it is."

Jack: "Grrgh!" She grabs him his the mech left hand.

Mia: "Ready for your final act?" His face still shows fear but now mixed with confusion, like in a 'What do you mean by that?' sort of way. She closes the mechs head and then leaves through the way she came with Storm still in her hand. I just lie there unconscious, bleeding out a little all the while, when Winter shows up with Dr. Rika.

Winter: "Hey... Hey!" I start to gain some consciousness.

Celena: "Where's... Mia...?"

Winter: "Gone. But I wouldn't worry about her right now..."

Ben: "I think normally she'd be sent to Shades infirmary but that's too far from here. She needs a hospital."

Celena: "No... no hospitals..." They both help me up and carry me through the lab. "Mondai's shelter..." Cut to said shelter with Ned organizing some supplies on a table... until Winter and Dr. Rika burst through the doors with me in their arms, to which Ned clears everything he was working on off the table and they lay me on it. A bunch of volunteers come in and start helping out.

Ben: "I need to speak with your head doctor."

Ned: "There's no doctors here."

Ben: "Well who's running this place?"

Ned: "Me, mostly."

Ben: "Okay. Well, it's been a while, but I'll do my best. I'll need masks, gloves, whatever you have that's sterile..." He and Winter start working while Ned gets what Ben asked for.

Celena: "Thank... you..." I can barely breath right now

Winter: "You can thank me by not dying." That's when the twins walk in to check on the commotion.

Nya: "Oh my god..." Her face is that of shock.

Alice: "Celena...!" She covers her mouth and tries to hold back a sob. Later on... It's 9:12 in the evening when they finish working. Dr. Rika speaks with the twins.

Ben: "She'll live. But she needs rest." He walks away, and of course like the stubborn little girl I am, I get up and try to stand.

Alice: "Hey!"

Nya: "Take it easy!" They both have to catch me from falling over. Then I suddenly remember a different concern.

Celena: "Where's Grandma?" They were hesitant at first but then they took me to Grandma's office, where I see her laying in a hospital bed with an IV drip... Her condition is almost at critical!

Nya: "They say she could go at any moment." I can't believe this... Damn you Mia! I have to fix this! "Where are you going?"

Celena: "I need to find Mia... she has the antiserum." I fall and catch myself with the twins helping me. "I don't know if I can beat her... If WE can beat her!"

Alice: "Maybe you can't. Maybe Celena the Huntress needs help from Celena the scientist."

Nya: "Huh?"

Celena: "What...?"

Alice: "The scientist in you helped build those weapons, remember? If anyone can find a weakness, it's her." A quick moment of silence... Then I stand up as if there's nothing wrong with me at all and then get going.

Nya: "Hey, Celena? When you fight Mom... Be sure to give her a hit from us, okay?"

Celena: "You got it..." Alice is right. I helped build those weapons... that means I can destroy them. And I know just the thing to help me back at the lab... Winter calls while on my way.

Winter: "Hello, Celena?"

Celena: "Winter? What's up? I missed you at the shelter when I woke up."

Winter: "I was busy speaking with the council... and I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Celena: "Does it really matter?"

Winter: "Good news it is then. Storms martial law declaration has been revoked since his capture was shown on live TV. Without him there to control things, the council was able to take it back. I managed to convince them of Storms deception regarding your charges, your off the hook. My soldiers no longer be coming after you."

Celena: "Good. The last thing I need is having to deal with them during the final battle."

Winter: "The bad news is that we're still not going anywhere... Not yet. The council still requires our assistance in securing Vacuo. Once the Grimm are cleared, the criminals have dropped and the kingdom is cured, only then will we heading back for Atlas."

Celena: "Which hopefully won't for much longer. I'm on my way to look for a way to defeat Dr. Air and get the antiserum back."

Winter: "I see. In that case, I wish you luck. I get the feeling you're gonna need as much of it as you can get." She hangs up and I reach the lab. I look around Mia's office and anywhere else that holds any and all info on her weapons and the performance enhancing drug she used.

Celena: "We made something amazing, Mia..." I look over to the armor she left for me. "But now I must use what you left me to destroy it... along with a little creation of my own." I do some tinkering with the armour to make sure there's nothing in that could allow Mia to manually manipulate it or shut it off, all while making sure I still gain the armors benefits. Then I do a full analysis of the serum so I can create and counterdrug for it. It'll take away the enhancements within her... but it won't be enough to fix the damage that it's already done to her mind. A full syringe of the counterdrug is ready... I only have one shot at this. I can take as long as I need to try and disable her armor. Once all that's done... I give the suit a new paint job and suit up! If she wants to look like a Grimm... then I'll be a Grimms worst nightmare! I paint the armor completely silver and make it so the glowing parts are white. I recreate her hardlight sword as well and have the blade blue like my daggers blades. Once I finish, my Scroll alarms me of a news broadcast of... Mia and Jack climbing up a building... Jack's office building! So I get going if I wanna make it! Cut to the actual event at the building, with news channel airships around.

Reporter: "And once again, we have live footage of councilman Storm being held captive on the roof of his own office building!" Mia finally reaches the top and stands at the edge of the building with Jack still in her left hand. She opens up the mech again, revealing her entire self.

Jack: "You want me to beg? Not gonna happen!"

Mia: "Heheheheh... The world will know the truth before the mop you off the pavement."

Jack: "AARGH!" The mech slightly tightens it's grip on him, and then loosens up again. Mia takes out her Scroll and sets it to live video before pointing it at him.

Mia: "Tell them what you did!"

Jack: "I... Never!" She tightens her grip again.

Mia: "Everything you have is built on lies! LIES!" She lets go and let's him fall for a few seconds.

Jack: "AHHH!" She uses her own grapple line to catch him about half way down the building, to which his own Scroll fell out of his pocket and fell. She reeled him in and her mech grabs him upside down by his right leg in it's left hand again.

Mia: "My own funding I can understand, but you stopped the funding of so many, actually benefitial businesses to the public! All for your sick bioweapon research! Now... The truth."

Jack: "The truth...? Okay... The truth is... you were only ever worth a DAMN when you stayed in a godforsaken lab! The truth is... you could accept that I ALWAYS thought you were the WORST combat partner I EVER HAD! That I was BETTER than you! You're a failure, Mia! And you always will be!" She lets go again and this time, she did it with full intent on letting him die. She closes the chest of the mech, turns around and walks further into the roof. He keeps falling until... I zip by, by the way, this armor being silver is coloring my streak silver as well, and catch him! Then I put him down safely on a nearby rooftop before zipping up the office building to confront Mia. I reach the top and draw my daggers.

Celena: "Give me the antiserum!" She turns around to face me right in front of the satellite tower in the center of the roof. "Mia... you worked your whole life to help people. Please..." Her clutches her fists.

Mia: "That's 'Dr. Air' to you, Verde! And you're fighting the wrong person..." She readies herself for battle. "But have it your way." She closes the head of her mech and we start the final fight!


	14. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena: "We don't have much time! Please!" I have to dodge as much as I can and try to taking any advantage I can!

Mia: "I'll turn over the antiserum and pay for my crimes when Jack pays for his own!" She fires a rocket fist that I just barely dodge and it goes right back to her.

Celena: "Just give me the antiserum! You've already done enough to ruin Storm!" I try to see if I can freeze it's joints with my gunfire.

Mia: "No! He always bounces back! He has to lose EVERYTHING!" That sort of worked as I get close and get in a few strikes but it hardly did anything! "I see you've taken my gift, and yet you STILL fight against me!? Well too bad! It still won't help!" She jumps up high and tries to get me with a drop down attack.

Celena: "I know your weaknesses!" As I try to short is out with my lightning bullets but they don't hold enough current.

Mia: "I have no weaknesses!" I try the freezing tactic again, which used up the last of my ice bullets. I get in my attacks but she quickly counter attacked with a strong kick. "You're wasting my time! Jack is the criminal, not me!"

Celena: "I'm trying to help you! You're only hurting yourself!" I distract her with some fire bullets to it's face and get in a strike on its leg but she kicked me away again afterwards. "Just give me the antiserum, and I promise Storm will face charges!"

Mia: "Liar! Just like Jack! Nothing but LIES!" She fires her rocket fist again but this time...

Celena: "Kusabira!" She catches it in time and sends it right back at the tin can! Doing some good damage! But all it's systems are still operational as she reattaches her fist. "Enough playing!" She jumps up and grabs the top of the satellite tower, then she spreads an electrical field all over the roof! Then I get an idea. I zip around in the air to avoid getting shocked and while she's got her attention at me, firing energy blasts, Kusabira gets behind her and attacks! Pushing her right off the tower and into her own electrical field. The field stops after she gets her shock so I go in and try to break it's chest open but she recovers and knocks me back while standing back up.

Celena: "People are dying! They need the antiserum, NOW!" I avoid a number of her energy blasts.

Mia: "I will cure the kingdom AFTER I bring down Jack!" Then I use the last of my fire bullets to blind her and go for her leg again, and this time I jump back in time to avoid her kick.

Celena: "Let me save the kingdom! Then we can do whatever you want!"

Mia: "I already know what I want! Now get out of my way before I REALLY hurt you!" She jumps and gets the drop on me, then she grabs and slams into the tower! I quickly recover and zip to the side to avoid another kick. Then Kusabira goes in for a hold while I catch my breath a bit. "How much is Jack paying you to protect him!?"

Celena: "He's not! But unlike him, you're actually hurting the people directly!" I go in and Kusabira breaks the hold, allowing us a chance to team attack her. I once again try to break the chest open but she sends an electric shock through the armor plating, forcing me to back off.

Mia: "Enough of this!" She jumps up to the satellite tower and does the exact same thing. I have Kusabira knock back one of her shots which distracts her enough to let me get in close myself. This time I try to break it open from behind but she grabs me and slams me into the side, which resulted to crushing my daggers. I don't realize their broken until I try to shoot at her and they just spark! I look at them in worry and out them away right as I avoid punch. But then I get a punch to the face from the other hand, which broke my visor off and left a big bruise under my right eye. "Such a disappointment... Arrogant and stubborn... Just like your foolish family!" Then something snaps inside of me...

Celena: "You..."

Mia: "Not only that... But you just had to turn my own daughters against me too!"

Celena: "You...!"

Mia: "Hm?"

Celena: "Don't you DARE bring my family into this!" I break out the sword and stab the chest while she was off guard from my outburst! "This has nothing to do with them! Or your daughters! This is between YOU AND ME!" I slice the chest open to reveal Mia inside. I try to strike her but she grabbed my wrist before I could.

Mia: "Not gonna happen, Verde! I won't let you win! I CAN'T!" She knocks me back a little. "This means too much to me!"

Celena: "Not more than it means... to ME!" I tackle her in the cockpit and stab the controls a few times, the stress of our weight is tipping over the tower. In the chaos I zip off while Mia ejects out, letting the mech fall off the building when the tower falls. She uses her grapple to reach the side of the building and uses the gravity Dust in the boots to attach to it. She then draws her gun when stabilizes herself. I zip to the building side and connect to it as well, with the sword still in my hand. I use it to block her gunfire. "Can't you see all the people you're hurting!?" 

Mia: "You'll never understand! You haven't suffered like I have!" Then I send Kusabira her way. She manages to get close and disarm her if her gun, letting it fall to the bottom. I de-spawn Kusabira hoping a can handle the rest myself and Mia draws her own sword, which she made glow red like her armor.

Celena: "I've suffer enough!" We charge at eachother and enter a hold!

Mia: "You should be on MY side!"

Celena: "I was! But then you had to go and start hurting people!" I break the hold and we start clashing out blades. During one of my attacks a jump back but she pulls me back in with her grapple and then grabs me by the throat. "Please... think of the person you were..."

Mia: "That Mia is gone. You can't 'save' me, Verde!"

Celena: "Then I guess you'll have to save yourself!" I manage to kick myself away from her before going in. I dodge a downward strike and slash away at her armor, making her I don't actually cut anything off her. "I saw you as family!" She tried to counter with side slash that I duck under and counterattack from behind! "You meant so much to me!" She blocked one of my attacks and tried to counter strike, to which I block her blade and give her a kick to counter attack. "I hate that you're making me do this!" We get a set distance away. She tries to use her grapple but I step aside, grab the wire and pull her in close for another attack barrage. "We were going to change the world!" She counters and we enter another string of clashes until I slid under her, zipped above and punched her face as I came back down. I stepped back after that hit, which knocked her visor off. She turned back to me with an cocky look on her face.

Mia: "You look tired, Verde..."

Celena: "Not tired..." I side stepped to avoid and downward strike. "Just hurt!" She sideswiped, to which I zipped behind her. I got in close for another attack but she blocked and elbowed me in the faced! We get into a tustle but she got me pinned and stabbed me in the shoulder! "RRGHAA!!!"

Mia: "Oh, Verde... If you want to change the world... you have to be the kind of person who can make the hardest decisions." I think about my situation for a second... and then think of a stupid idea.

Celena: "I couldn't... agree... MORE!" I take out the syringe while saying that and then stab her sword further into my shoulder to bring her in closer.

Mia: "AAHH!" And I use this to inject the syringe into the back of her exposed neck and administer the counterdrug! "No!" After that, I finally use my strength to crush the armors power source hidden in her back, disabling it. "NOOOOO!!!"

Celena: "GAAARRGH!!!" She let go of her sword while yelling do I go through the painful process of yanking it out. Her gravity Dust connectors finally shut off and make her fall. "The antiserum..." I jump after her a catch her, to which I use my own grapple to catch the ledge and then I kick my way through a random window of the building. Looks like the server room, to which I knocked Mia into one of the servers, which results in knocking it over, her Aura finally breaking and that leaves her helplessly lying there on top of the server. While she's out, I take this chance to search her for the antiserum and I find it. Once I take, she grabbed my wrist.

Mia: "Celena... I saw you as family as well... I should've known you'd turn on me... just like all the others."

Celena: "Turn...? Turn? I worshipped you! Your mind... your conscience... wanting to improve others lives... the way you never gave up!" She pulls me in a little closer.

Mia: "That's because people like us have a duty. A responsibility. To use our talents in the service of others. Even if they don't appreciate it! We have to do what's best for those beneath us... Whether they understand it or not!" I finally pull back and escape her grip.

Celena: "No! You're wrong!" I turn around to collect my thoughts, and then turn back to her. "You were everything I wanted to be in the world of science!" I pick up a piece of her armor that fell off in here. "And you just... threw it away!" As I throw the piece against the floor out of anger! Then I turn and try to walk away, but...

Mia: "Yes, of course. You're right, Celena... I see that now." Please don't tell this is going where I think it is... "The enhancement serum... affected my mind." I thought so! Come on, she's just playing the side effect card now, it's one of the oldest tricks in the book! "But I can fix it... We can fix it... together. If you'll help me." I just can't even with her right now.

Celena: "I'll do everything I can... I'll make sure you get the best help-" I try to walk away again.

Mia: "NO!" What now...? "If they put me away... they'll take everything! If that happens... then I'll NEVER be able to prove that I can actually be useful!" Hm... "Please, Celena... That... wasn't me... You said... you'd never abandoned me... You promised... remember?"

Celena: "I promised Dr. Mia Air... not this vengeance fueled monster I see before me. But I will you with one piece of advise: You do what you think is best... It's all any of us can do." I start to walk away. "Even when it hurts like hell." Then I zip out of here, leaving her there for the soldiers by the base of the building.

Mia: "Celena...? Celena, where are you going? Celena! ...CELENA!!!" After I reach the shelter, I give Dr. Rika the antiserum. He dubs a single drop on some Grimms Blood residue he collected for the test and analyzed the effects. We do this up in Grandma's office, with the twins standing in the doorway. Her heart monitor is still going. I just look at her in hopes that I can save her in time until Rika gets my attention.

Ben: "It's still viable... but we'll need the entire sample as a base to produce more doses."

Celena: "How long will that take?"

Ben: "A few hours... Maybe a day." I hesitate to ask but I do it anyway.

Celena: "What if we use it to cure someone right now?" He looks at me with a serious look for a second before answering.

Ben: "Then there won't be enough to cure the others." I look over to the office window which gives me a view of the bottom floor, and thus, all the infected people that are gathered here in particular. "I'll give you a few minutes." He leaves the room. The twins continue to stand there in the doorway for a few more seconds before leaving as well. She starts to stir awake.

Celena: "Grandma... It's alright, you're gonna be okay... I've got the cure right here."

Marie: "Celena... Please be honest with yourself... Are you really gonna be selfish and just safe my life? Or be selfless and safe everyone else?"

Celena: "Wha...!?" I'm trying my best to hold back my tears!

Marie: "Remember... I've always wanted to help people... Even if it costs me my life. Just like you, your father and every Huntsmen I know."

Celena: "Grandma...!"

Marie: "Just know... that I am so proud of you for always doing what you think is right for the people of this world... And Joe would be too... All the people you've saved..." I let's my tears slip!

Celena: "I don't know what to do...!"

Marie: "Yes you do..."*cough cough* Her coughing fit only short, but it gets me jumpy and I grab the IV cord, thinking to attack the vial right there! But I stop myself right before I do... I just...

Celena: "Gragh!" I let go of the cord. I just can't do it! I just put the vial down on the bedside table and breakdown in tears by the bed and she closes her eyes again... And the heart monitor?

*beep... beep... beep... beeeeeeeee-*

...After that... Dr. Rika made good on her word, and made more doses of the antiserum by the next day. And with that, a number of doctors set up tents labeled 'Antiserum Station' across the kingdom, gathering all the victims who survived the plague and curing them of Grimms Blood... Days later, me, my family, Project Guardian, my team, including Yin who finally came back after the kingdom was cured, and even Ned and his mom all gathered in Vale for Grandma's funeral... Why Vale you ask? Because its where Grandpa was buried... and we knew she'd want to be right next to him. Her tombstone had her old saying: 'When you help someone, you help everyone.' ...She truly was a saint. And as for Mia and Jack, Atlas soldiers sent Mia to prison along with Nazo and Team DARC. And Jack was charged for his action but given his position, was he only let off with having his position as councilman stripped, and most of his properties revoked, and his credibility in the business world has exponentially dropped.

3 months later...

Everything has gone back to normal. The kingdom is cured, the Grimm have been cleared out, and the convicts have all been caught and returned to prison, meaning Winter and her have returned home... weeks ago. I'm on my way to my apartment and when I enter, I find Yin on the couch watching TV. She pauses when she notices me.

Yin: "So...?"

Celena: "Mission complete!" I show her the document I got from Signal. I met up with Ned's Mom at Oscuro and underwent the proper procedures to sign up for the mentorship program.

Yin: "Yes! I knew you could do it!"

Celena: "Yeah, all I have to do now is meet with Ned and have him sign to make it official. We want to surprise him."

Yin: "You know, I think it's great that you're going through with this. I think it shows a sign of growth in your career."

Celena: "Oh, believe me, I did a lot of growing over three months ago..."

Yin: "Hm, yeah... By the way, how have the twins been doing since then?"

Celena: "Well, Alice has decided to take a vacation and Nya has been focusing more on her research stations, making all sorts of breakthroughs. But I think they're still trying to get over it."

Yin: "Who can blame them. I've been there, with the whole 'evil family' thing... It hurts. But it was you three who helped me recovered. We can do the same for them."

Celena: "Just like you were with me when I was in that department a few years back." Thinking back to the Osore with Zaka. "But... I'm sure we can help them... to keep moving forward."


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Celena: "This doesn't mean a lot coming from someone like me who's not even looking for a relationship in the first place, but honestly, I think it's in the way that you ask her." Liz decided that she and Ned should move to a new place. Ned's retired Grandpa just bought a new house in Mistral and was gonna just sell his old apartment to someone but then he heard they were looking for a new place and offered it to them. Today is the next day after I spoke with Yin about the document and I thought I'd help them out with moving their stuff. Right now I'm helping Ned bring his old desk to his new room.

Ned: "Ah... I think I'm too nervous..."

Celena: *chuckle*"Anyway, where do you want this?"

Ned: "Uh, right over here's fine." We put the desk down and take a quick breather. "Hey, thanks for helping out today... and for everything else you've done these past few months." He has his back turned to me while looking out the window.

Celena: "Not a problem... But this isn't the only reason I'm here..." I fold the document into an airplane.

Ned: "Huh?"

Celena: "Think fast!" I throw the plane so hard, it flys straight ahead like a throwing knife.

Ned: "Whoa!" He actually turned around and caught it fast enough to not get hit. "What's this about?"

Celena: "Open it and find out." He looks at me a bit confused before hesitantly opening it... to which his shoes excitement when he reads the document.

Ned: "No way!"

Celena: "Yes way!" I hand him a pen. "Just sign your name, then I turn it in and it's official." He hesitates at first but then takes the pen and signs it before handing them both over to me. We both smile at each other. "Ned Fuko... Welcome to the Celena Verde mentorship program! Where you'll get all the smarts you need to be a real Huntsman!"

Ned: "Wow... I don't know what to say... Thank you so much for doing this! ...And I promise... I won't let you down!" ...Meanwhile, back in Jack Storms penthouse. Storm looks at a family portrait for a moment before taking it off the wall, revealing a hidden keypad. He inputs the correct code, and the empty wall next to it opens, revealing a secret lab. One of the labs walls is some shutters which open up to show... a man in a coma in some kind of tank filled with a strange substance.

Jack: "We were so close... But I'll keep trying. I will find a cure." 'I'm still sorry about hiding this from you Mia, but if I told you, you would've worked non-stop until you collapsed or fell ill, even completely ignoring your friends and family, to find a cure... for your brothers... genetic condition. And I'm sorry for holding you like this, Bob, but this temporary treatment your in is the only thing stalling your disease and keeping you alive until I can cure you! Trust me, its for your own good!' "I'm sorry, Bob..." He puts his hand on the case and tilts his head down with his eyes closed. 'Obviously, RT-13 is no longer an option... I'll have to try something else... But I'm not giving up on you! I will save you! ...I swear it!'


End file.
